Near You Always
by Guardian-381
Summary: Started as a songfic to Jewel's Near You Always, now a SetoJoey romance. Yaoi warningobviously, fluff, OOC. YY and the beginnings of RB added!
1. Near You Always

Near You Always

This is a songfic featuring Joey Wheeler and Seto Kaiba in a YAOI (guys with guys) relationship. Don't like it, don't read it. There's a couple of curse words, but nothing more graphic than a few kisses, but there might be if I continue. The song "Near You Always" belongs to Jewel, and everything but the plot line belongs to whoever owns Yu-Gi-Oh. Enjoy, and don't forget to review!

* * *

"I like ya, Seto... a lot. No, scratch that, I love ya. With all my heart."

For once, Seto Kaiba, second best duelist in the world, successful teen businessman, veteran of a thousand debates and charged meetings, was speechless. _Not this_, he murmured, _not now_. He hadn't been having a great week, and now this, the one thing that he wanted most in the world, was happening and he had absolutely no fucking idea, much less the resources, to deal with it effectively. As if Joey Wheeler had ever been anything he could deal with.

He watched as the puppy's soulful hazel eyes played over his face, searching for any sign he had been heard, and for any reaction to what must have taken a great deal of his courage to say. With the iron force of his will, he held his azure gaze neutral. His eyes were the one thing that had never betrayed him. He was forever the cold, impenetrable Kaiba, more machine than man. Always before, he had felt nothing; until a certain blond came along and nosed his way into his tidy little life, and gotten way too close to breaking down the masks it had taken a lifetime to set in place.

Joey's head snapped from left to right like an owl's, and before Seto could stop his reverie and get back to reality, the blond had tugged him down by the lapels of his trench coat with a strength that his slight frame only hinted at for a long, chaste kiss. His lips were like velvet to Seto, who had dreamed of this moment alone in his king-sized bed on cold nights. Still, this didn't fit into his efficient reality. With a cry of frustration, he pushed Joey to the ground, where the smaller boy landed in a shallow mud puddle, staining his green jacket and faded jeans. Without a word, Seto dragged his arm across his mouth derisively and stalked off before Joey fully recovered from the shock of hitting the concrete.

Weeks later, Seto was putting the finishing touches on his latest project, having all but expelled any memory of his little episode with Joey. Mokuba was in the next room, reading some kind of American novel for his English class. Sighing, the CEO of Kaiba Corp. stretched languidly in his all too uncomfortable office chair. He was about to get started on the next design when the sound of the doorbell echoed throughout the mansion.

How strange, Seto thought, we never get visitors, and couriers don't work on weekends. Pushing his laptop away, he strode confidently down to the foyer. "It's okay, little brother, I've got it!" he called when he heard Mokuba at the top of the stairs, and threw open the double doors to find nothing but his carefully tended estate extending uninterrupted down to the street farther down. Whoever had been here had left in an awful hurry.

Seto took a step outside to see if perhaps the visitor had cut across the lawn, but his foot met something that had been placed carefully on the doorstep. It was a white box, tied with blue ribbon, and an aquamarine envelope had been tucked beneath the bow. Curious, Seto brought it inside and laid it on the coffee table.

He opened the box first, untying the simple bow with ease and lifting the cardboard lid. He recognized the logo of a flower shop in downtown Domino vaguely, having passed by it a few times while taking a shortcut to school. Inside was one rare blue rose and one common red one. Seto removed the flowers, noting the white cord that bound them, and clutched their thorn less stems as he opened the card. Someone had obviously gone to a lot of trouble for this.

The handwriting was familiar, and the words could only have come from one person. Although the card was not signed, Seto knew who it was from. Who it had to be from.

Dear Seto,

Don't think I'll ever get used to calling you that. Listen, I know we haven't talked these past few weeks, since, well, you know... but I've been watching you, and I've decided that behind all those airs you put on, you're just lonely. You have a whole bunch of different masks that to anyone else, would look like the same cold glare. But I've seen flickering amusement when the teacher's caught me sleeping in class, the longing with which you stare at us dueling before class over that book that you probably don't even know the title of, as though you would be a part of us if that didn't conflict with who you think you have to be. I've decided to make you an offer, a business deal, if you will. Give me one chance to get through your defenses, let me in for just one second, and if you really find it that awful, I'll back off, and we can go back to being enemies. I still love you though, Seto Kaiba, and don't think for a moment I'll ever stop.

Seto read the card twice over, twirling it between his graceful, tapered fingers, put the roses in water, and left the mansion for Domino proper, pausing only to scrawl a note to Mokuba in case he got worried.

The puppy opened his front door to find Seto standing there, drawn straight up to his full imposing height, arms folded. Joey was wearing an old T-shirt and sweat pants, obviously not expecting company, and certainly not Seto so soon after he had left the flowers on his doorstep.

"Hey." the blond said, offering a tiny smile.

"Hello." Damn it, was that really his voice? It sounded so.. formal. "I got the flowers."

"Figured." Seto could hear the television in the background, but it was obvious Joey hadn't been watching it. The CEO doubted very much that Joey was interested in the hierarchy of an orchestra.

"I.." There he was again, tongue-tied in front of this exquisite creature that could be his if he would only let himself go enough to let him in. Joey leaned against the door frame, cocky grin on his face, watching Seto war with himself. "To hell with it." In a flash, one strong arm was around Joey's waist, the other running through his impossibly soft mop of hair, and then their tongues were dueling, and Seto couldn't remember when he'd felt so good. He was scared to death that Joey would push him away in some warped form of revenge for the last time they had done this, but all his fears were dispelled when the blond pulled him closer and moved to his earlobe for a quick nip before he backed up.

"Is this a yes, then?" he whispered breathlessly.

"Yes." A quick kiss. "If you'll still have me."

"Always, Seto," Joey replied with a heartfelt smile. "Always, my love."

Okay, I think this sucks, but you guys be the judges. Constructive criticism appreciated, flames hurled right back at the flamers, so if you can't take it, don't dish it out. Oh, and tell me if you want me to continue or if it's better as a one-shot. I have a few ideas for a couple of other chappies, but I won't continue without at least five good reviews (from different ppl!) Feel free to leave more than one review though, it helps the plots take shape in that mess I call my mind. Ja ne, readers, peace out!


	2. Blown Away

Thank you guys for reviewing! It really means a lot to know that people like this story and want me to continue with it. Same warnings apply, although I think I might add OOC to the list just in case. This chapter isn't a songfic, by the way, and I still don't own anything except for the plot. Now, to answer those people who were so kind to review; 

Hyatt Insomnia: Yeah, you totally got the rose analogy down. Glad you think it's unique, and I hope this chapter lives up to expectations! 

Teb Teb: Yay, my first review! Thanks for the support, and you're absolutely right; you can never have enough Seto/Joey fics out there! Cutest couple, though... I find Yami and Yugi pretty cute, Seto and Joey are just beyond cute and into amazing! 

shannon: Short and sweet, huh? Well, thank you for taking the time to cast your vote. Hope you enjoy this chapter! 

babygurl: Thank you for the high praise, I have an awful self-esteem as a writer, so your review really gave me a boost. I worked really hard on that letter, and posted it hoping that it got Joey's personality across. Looks like I succeeded! Hope you stick with this story through this next chappie! 

Su-chan: Glad you think it's kawaii, but I didn't find it all that rushed...0_0. Well, I hope things have slowed down enough here for your tastes! Thank you for the encouragement! 

Thank you also to any readers that didn't review for whatever reason. You guys all rock! Well, this author's note has gone on long enough, so on with chapter 2 of "Near You Always". Enjoy, and don't forget to review! 

Joey flopped down on his bed, sighing heavily as his gaze took in the wasteland that had once been his room. Clothes, Duel Monster cards, and piles of miscellaneous junk littered the carpeted floor. Holding the closest item of clothing, a black muscle shirt, up to the light, he grunted in frustration and tossed the garment to the side, into the reject pile. 

This had been going on for over an hour. Leaping to his feet, Joey snapped up the alarm clock that rested on his dresser and sighed again. In a half-hour, he and Seto were supposed to go out on their first date. The billionaire had decided that they should start off with dinner and a movie, and even though Joey had thought that was completely cliché, he had jumped at any chance to spend time with his new boyfriend. He hadn't counted on the fact that he might run into the equally cliché problem of 'what the hell am I gonna wear?" 

It wasn't like this was Joey's first time going out on a date; he had been out with a few girls for appearance sake. Those hadn't ever mattered this much to him, though, partly because he was always the one in control of the situation, but mainly because he didn't really care about making a good impression on any of those air heads. However, this new situation raised all sorts of new questions. Casual or formal? What restaurant were they going to? What movie? Should he wear the same white shirt and jeans that he always did, or go for something a bit more alluring? 

Twenty-five minutes later, Joey heard a car horn outside. He stared at his reflection in the mirror critically, and decided this was the best he was likely to do with the time he had. Exhaling in a rush, he stuffed his wallet in the back pocket of his pants and went downstairs to meet Seto. 

The taller boy was leaning against his obscenely expensive car when Joey walked out, but the moment he saw the blond, he gave up all pretense of looking calm and collected and just stared, his mouth wide open. Joey had pulled his usually messy, overlong hair into a short ponytail, which Seto would have thought looked ridiculous on anyone else, but found strangely endearing on Joey. His date was wearing a green silk shirt, untucked, with half the buttons undone, tighter-than-usual black jeans, and his usual sneakers. 

Seto himself hadn't pulled any punches in the looks department, either, not by a long shot. His short hair was freshly washed, and impeccably combed. He wore a skintight white shirt with blue pants that looked as though they'd been tailored to fit him perfectly and brown loafers. Joey breathed a sigh of relief; Seto was dressing very casually, at least for him, which ruled out the fancy restaurant. 

Seto caught himself staring first, and quickly cleared his throat gracefully, opening the passenger side door for Joey. "If you'll get in, Joey, we can take off. Reservations are for 7:30." 

"Sure thing." The blond slid into the leather-upholstered seat, surprised how comfortable it was. Seto turned the ignition key, and heavy rock music came blaring out of the speakers. With a frown, the billionaire hit the stop button. 

"Sorry about that," he apologized, "Forgot to ask what kind of music you like." 

"Don't worry 'bout it, Set," The brunet started at the nickname, then gave a tiny grin. "This's fine." 

They drove in silence, except for the music, which was extolling among other things the myriad virtues of overdosing on three drugs at once, if that were even possible. Not very romantic, in other words. That was fine with Joey, though; too much sap too soon was likely to get boring really quick. 

After a while, Seto pulled up to a lower end Italian restaurant. "It doesn't look like much, but the food is to die for," he explained to his boyfriend. Joey just waved the justification off. 

"Set, I wouldn't care if we were eating at a greasy spoon, as long as we were together." His eyes locked with Seto's, and the brunet could see quite clearly that he wasn't joking. This was a new twist to his love life, to say the least. The few girls he'd had cause to take out before expected lavish evenings, at restaurants that had more in common with castles than places of business. They expected to be showered with gifts, have private violin players at their table, and any other perk his money could garner for them. Now, here was Joey, who didn't care one whit where or what they ate, how they got there, and whether or not Seto was spending the wealth of a small country to keep him entertained. The CEO mused over all this for nigh on a full minute, until Joey brought him back to reality with a light kiss on the nose. 

"You're cute when you're thinking." he snickered, and slid out of the car before Seto could exact payback. The brunet growled playfully as he set the car alarm and caught up to Joey at the entrance to the restaurant. 

*** 

Well, that's Chapter 2. I hope I didn't disappoint anyone... please review if you liked/hated it, and tell me why in either case. I'd like to know how to improve for upcoming chapters. Finally, I'll try to update regularly, so keep an eye out every couple of days. Ja ne! 


	3. Possession

Okay guys, this is Chapter 3. Again, thank you to all the reviewers. It is impossible to describe what each review means to me, and the seriousness with which I take each one. So, without further ado, let's go on to the thank you list for the new reviews. 

Hyatt Insomnia: The ponytail idea was just a whim I decided to go with. Guess I liked the mental image. To me, Joey was always scruffy because he never had a reason not to be. Figured first impressions definitely fell under the heading of acceptable reasons for a couple of little changes. Oh, and I'll be more careful with spelling in the future, thanks! 

PanDora: Thank you, I thought so too! I hope this next part remains kawaii, while still addressing our third reviewer's concerns. Be sure to let me know what you think! 

Rhelle: Another Seto/Joey fan! glomps Rhelle Aren't they the greatest? About the character depth... I'm really sorry if you feel that I've made the characters one-dimensional. I do agree, though, that the first couple of chappies have been very event-driven, so I guess I'll try to slow it down a bit here and give them time to develop. If you could be a bit more precise in what you mean by "character depth", that would totally help too. 

Kaial and Luke Skywolf: Yeah, I can't count the number I've had to wipe drool off the keyboard, and it's my story! Sorry for making Luke jealous, though.... glomps both Thanks for reviewing! 

Warnings... well, it's still yaoi (refer to previous chappies for definition), maybe OOC ness, and I think the fluff warning is warranted, LOL. Oh, oh, and minor Tea bashing! I'll probably include other couples in the future, since I can't really ignore the other cast members (okay, I could, but human interaction would probably add to character depth). Feel free to leave suggestions on which couples you'd like to see. No yuri, but straight/yaoi couples... go for it! 

By the way, I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh (almost forgot to put that in 0_0) 

Chapter 3: Possession 

Joey silently thanked whatever gods had been responsible for Seto thinking to reserve the table in the very back of the restaurant. At least this way he wouldn't have to share his celebrity boyfriend with anyone else but the waitress, who, by the way she was squealing at one of her colleagues, had already recognized one of the world's richest eligible men sitting down at a table she worked. As Joey slid into his seat, he decided that she was more than enough. 

Seto, meanwhile, was too busy patting himself on the back (figuratively, of course) for having had the foresight to find out about Joey from the one person who actually knew him, and whom Seto could stand, Yugi. It might have taken the better part of an hour to convince Yami that he really didn't have any ulterior motives about wanting to talk to his hikari, and the rest of it before Yugi finally stopped laughing at the sheer absurdity of Seto and Joey being in love, but it had all been worth it. Seto Kaiba now knew Joey better than he knew himself. He had heard all about the blond's secret passion for Italian restaurants, that the only movies he enjoyed were cheesy chick flicks, what he really hated (school, shopping, and Tea's friendship speeches), and anything else that might avert any embarrassing situations down the line. There were some things, though, that even Yugi hadn't had a clue about, and Seto, instead of being nervous about going in blind, was strangely looking forward to discovering things about Joey that only his puppy himself knew. 

"You're thinking again." Seto mentally slapped himself for not paying enough attention to the exquisite creature seated across from him. 'Great move, Kaiba,' he berated himself 'While you're congratulating yourself on avoiding any possible crises, you just created one yourself!' 

"Sorry," he apologized sheepishly. "I'll try to keep my mind in the present from now on." With somewhat more than a casual interest, he let his gaze trace the slightly tanned form of his date's exposed chest, drinking in every perfect detail hungrily. "Don't think that'll be too hard." he finished, licking his lips subconsciously, and not even the candlelight was sufficient to hide Joey's blush. 

"Hentai." the shorter boy accused, just as the waitress came up to their table. 

"Welcome!" she said, a little too cheerfully, and let her eyes flit between both teens. Joey noticed how her gaze lingered too long on Seto, and his hand curled into a white-knuckled fist under the table. "Can I take your order?" She batted her fake eyelashes so fast it was a wonder they didn't stick. 

Seto ordered some dish that Joey couldn't even pronounce, much less figure out what its components were, and the girl scribbled something on her pad. She took off immediately, but it was still much too slow for Joey's taste, who commenced a nervous drumming with his free hand, the other still much too tightly closed to allow for much freedom of movement. He had known on some level when he had confessed to his love that said man was a popular target for the misguided affections of total strangers, but he had never given much thought to keeping him until now. What if Seto met someone else, someone more attractive, or smarter, or richer, than the pitiful whelp of a puppy that Joey saw himself as. What if... what if... 

A firm hand seized his wrist with an iron-like grip, and once he had gone still, Seto lifted the roughened hand to his lips and brushed the lightest of kisses across Joey's fingertips. Electricity jolted through the blond's arm, but he relaxed completely. Even the fist under the table fell open. Caressing Joey's hand with both of his, Seto leaned in closer to his date, such that his breath stirred the candle flame and sent the shadows across Joey's face dancing. 

"It'll take more than her to break us up." One final kiss, and then Seto released Joey's hand. "I have all that I need." This simple phrase brought back the memory of a castle roof that seemed a thousand years in the past, a time when Joey had misinterpreted his feelings of love for those of hatred. Then, however, the words had been spoken maliciously, the intent behind them leagues darker than the words themselves. This time, though, they were employed to heal, spoken with genuine affection rather than bitterness. Joey reflected on how drastically, and how quickly, people could change. Now, watching the great Seto Kaiba completely open and unguarded before him, he knew he wouldn't have it any other way. 

Not too long afterwards, the waitress came back with two dishes that looked and smelled absolutely amazing. She set them down and went back to staring stupidly at Seto. The billionaire calmly salted his food, and turned up to pin her with his midnight eyes, before she could turn away. 

"May one of us help you?" he asked, and Joey recognized the effort it took to keep his tone polite. 

The girl bit her lip, and shifted from foot to foot. Finally, she pulled a scrap of paper and handed it to Seto, who took it and nodded a dismissal. Gladly, the waitress took her leave. Without missing a beat, Seto unfolded the sheet of paper, and Joey struggled to remember what his boyfriend had just said to him. Sighing, Seto refolded the paper and dropped it gracelessly into the candle flame. Joey slumped down in relief. 

"What, did you still think I would give her a second glance?" Joey nodded. "Well, I won't. Not just her, but anyone else for that matter. So, you can dig in. I won't be abducted by rabid women while you're shoveling food into that beautiful mouth of yours." Once again, Joey turned redder than the tomato sauce, but he did take a first, tentative bite, after which he commenced to polish the meat and pasta dish off with the fervor of a starving man. 

As soon as they were done, Seto motioned for the check. "We'll skip dessert, if that's all right with you," he said. Joey nodded furiously, and Seto chuckled. The waitress brought over their bill, but when she received no reaction to the now-burnt phone number she had given Seto, she stormed off. The CEO tossed his platinum credit card onto the tray that the bill had come on, and brought it up to the cashier himself to save time. Joey noticed, much to his amusement, that his boyfriend didn't leave a tip. 

The waitress' station was right beside the exit, and as they passed by, Joey caught their waitress staring yet again. 'That's it,' he decided, 'Time to teach her a lesson.' Without warning, he pressed himself against Seto and shoved his tongue into the brunet's mouth. His love was surprised, to say the least, but instinct made him return the kiss with equal passion. When they finally separated, Joey locked his amber eyes with the now stunned waitress. 

"Mine." he said, just loud enough for her to hear, and trailing a nearly hysterical Seto, he left the restaurant, firmly resolving that no matter how good the food might be, they wouldn't be coming back anytime soon. 


	4. To Have And Not To Hold

Hey all, I'm back with Chapter 4!!!! Again, a big thank you to all my reviewers! huggles everyone who reviewed. This chapter's going to have some angst in it ducks flying objects, as well as what I consider OOC. For those of you who don't know, it's yaoi, and I'm not going to define it again. Yugi and Yami make their first actual appearance near the end, and I'll basically have the rest of the gang in the next one. Anyone have any objections/ppl they want excluded? Let me know, and I'll try to accommodate! Now for the personal thank-yous ... 

Jadej.j: Yeah, I broke down laughing at more than one point in the course of writing this, believe me! Glad you think it's good, and I hope you'll keep reading! 

Vera: How sweet that you want me to have more reviews! glomps Vera Don't get me wrong, one can never have enough reviews, but I'm overjoyed that even one person did so! Thank you for your compliments and encouragement; I'll try not to disappoint! Oh, and thank your yami too! 

demonicangel: Thank you, I was really trying to avoid cliché! I'm glad you think this is a good Seto/Joey fic, and I'm honored that anyone could say they love my stories! glomps demonicangel 

daisy: Death to all cheap tramps!!! I hope you and your yami enjoy this chapter almost as much as the last one, and thanks for the positive feedback! 

Disclaimer: Grr, are these ever annoying... I don't own them!!!! 

Chapter 4: To Have and Not To Hold 

Joey snuggled into the leather passenger seat, his lips still tingling from his stunt in the restaurant. Seto, to his credit, managed to keep a straight face until he got into the car, but the minute he turned the ignition, he cracked up laughing. The rich, deep sound filled the enclosed space, and Joey just stared at his boyfriend, realizing that possibly the only other person to hear him truly laugh was Mokuba. It made him feel very sorry for Seto, above anything else. 

"Damn, puppy," Seto choked out between gasps for air, "I knew you were brazen, but that was totally beyond uninhibited!" 

The blond just shrugged. "She had it coming." he said quietly. 

Seto's laughter died suddenly, and he looked over at Joey, his face deadly serious again. "I'm sorry you had to go through that, Joey. Really, if I had known that this would happen..." 

The other boy's mood darkened further as he recalled the feelings of inferiority that, until now, he had succeeded in banning from his mind. "It wasn't your fault," he muttered, not trusting his voice at any louder volume. "Just one of the perks of having a celebrity boyfriend, I guess." He hoped Seto would quit while he was ahead; Joey didn't know how much longer he could keep himself in check. 

Unfortunately, either Seto didn't quite know how to read Joey or completely disregarded what his boyfriend wanted, because he pulled over at the earliest possible moment and, taking Joey's chin in his hand gingerly, he turned the other boy's face to meet his azure gaze. He was shocked to see one solitary tear escape Joey's left eye, and softly, he leaned over to kiss it away. Then, with the salt taste still on his lips, he kissed Joey's mouth as sweetly as he could. After a relatively short time, the blond pulled back and drew breath to say something, but Seto silenced him with one tapered finger across his lips. 

"I can't promise you that it won't happen again, because I don't want to lie to you." the billionaire said gently, "Believe me, Joey, if I could, I'd stop it." 

"You could." Joey cut him off. "If you let the word get out about us, people would stop throwing themselves at you. At least most of the cheap floozies would." 

Seto stared for a moment, let his breath out in a rush, and gripped the steering wheel harder than Joey would have expected him to. "You know I can't do that, Joey," he said, his teeth clenched, "If things were different..." 

"So you're ashamed of me." It wasn't a question. 

"I didn't say that..." Seto tried to defend himself. 

"Well, how the hell am I supposed to take it?" Joey's tears were flowing freely now, and he wiped them away stubbornly. The taller boy didn't answer, just stared out through the windshield, his hands still on the steering wheel. 

"I thought so." Angrily, the blond unbuckled his seat belt and threw open the car door. Before he could make a clean break, though, Seto stopped him. 

"Wait, please." It was a strange thing to see Seto Kaiba beg for anything. 

Joey shook his head, and the tie holding his ponytail in place fell open. A curtain of hair covered his eyes as he braced himself against the seat. "I should have known I could never be anything more to you than a good time. What a fool I was to think that I might be-- that our love might be-- more important than your precious reputation, or your precious company." Seto hung his head, but Joey didn't let up. "I'd better go. We wouldn't want your dirty little secret to get out to anyone, now, would we?" In a flash of green and gold, he was on his feet outside the car, Seto's hand limp on the seat where he'd been sitting. "Good-bye, Kaiba." he said, slamming the door and taking off faster than usual into the darkness. Soon, he had disappeared completely. Dejectedly, Seto picked up the golden elastic that had once held his love's hair in place, carelessly left on the seat, and slid it into his pocket before speeding back to the mansion. 

*** 

Yami went into overprotective (normal for Yami) mode when he heard Joey knock at the door, but after a few minutes, Yugi convinced him to let his friend in with a minimal amount of lectures about calling on his aibou so late. Joey apologized sadly, and the moment Yugi got a good look at his face, he packed Yami off to the Puzzle with a promise to explain later. Once Joey was seated comfortably with a cup of tea, Yugi decided not to beat around the bush. 

"What did he do, Joey?" the tricolor haired boy demanded. 

Joey turned his face to the wall, fighting another onset of tears. "Yug... I don't know, he didn't really do anything. It's my fault, I guess. I'm not worth ruining his reputation over. I'm not worth anything. I really am just a stupid puppy dog." 

Yugi sighed and rested his small hand comfortingly on Joey's shoulder. "Start at the beginning, and take it slow if you have to, okay?" 

The other boy sniffed and went through what had happened, from the waitress onward. Midway through the story, Yami gave up any pretense of giving them privacy and came out of the Puzzle, receiving a disparaging glare from his hikari. Once Joey was done, Yami was on the warpath and Yugi was speechless. 

"I will send Kaiba off to the Shadow Realm for this!" Yami growled, shaking his fist. "He'll be sorry he ever..." 

"Yami, you're not helping!" Yugi shouted, and both other boys just stared. Yugi was usually quiet and soft-spoken. He wasn't exactly one to raise his voice. The hikari fixed his large violet eyes on Joey. "How about you stay here tonight, and we can talk in the morning, when you're feeling better, okay?" 

Joey nodded gratefully, and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow in the guest room. 

*** 

Seto wasn't so lucky. He paced the hallways of his sprawling mansion a thousand times over, until he was afraid of waking Mokuba with the constant noise, and kept himself confined to his room. Sleep eluded him, so after changing into loose pajama pants (A/N: drool...), he let his mind wander. Unsurprisingly, his thoughts settled on Joey. 

There was no doubt that he loved the puppy, but he couldn't help but wonder if there had been some truth to what Joey had said. Was he really so cold that he hadn't been capable of showing the blond just how much he cared about him? He must have been, since Joey obviously thought he was second best, or worse. Tossing and turning, Seto pondered on how he could get his love back, while at the same time showing him just how far he was willing to go for him. It was nearing dawn when the answer finally hit him. At first the very idea was too scary to contemplate, but not nearly as scary as the thought of living without Joey after having had a taste of what true love meant. 

Seto turned the gilded elastic over in his hands, tiny sparkles rubbing off on him. "Desperate times call for drastic measures." he smiled grimly. 

* * * 

Okay, that's it for this chappie! I'm sorry to have to do this to the guys, but it will make next chapter's fluff all the more, well, fluffy! I'm also sorry for the evil cliffie... I know how much I hate them, but I wanted to update tonight, and the next sequence is pretty long, so just bear with me, okay? Thanks, and ja ne! Review Please! 


	5. Bring Me To Life

Hi everyone, I'm back! Sorry about the delay, but I hope this chappie makes up for it. It's going to be my longest so far, so... three cheers for me! cheers Yeah, I know I'm lame, cheering for myself...hangs head in shame. Oh well, on to the reviews! 

randomasdf: OMG, I love you!!! glomps randomasdf Seriously, that's like one of the best reviews yet, I'm so glad you love the story! It's reviewers like you that keep me writing, so thanks for taking the time to do so. As I've said time and again, it means A LOT. 

Taito-kisses: Aww, you're the one that's kawaii!huggles Taito Thank you for settling down long enough to write a review, I hope the rest of the story is to your liking! 

Jadej j: Oh, trust me, you really don't want to see me try to write lemon, or even lime for that matter, although I may "imply" things in later chappies... but come on ppl, I know it's a modern era, but they've had half a date! I don't think it's time for them to jump into bed! looks at fangirls with torches Uhh... then again... runs away 

daisy: Did I say the next chappie was fluff? Sorry! cute chibi eyes Forgive me? Well, much to your yami's chagrin, this chapter's going to be chock-full of fluffy goodness, so both of you enjoy! 

demonicangel: Give up ff.net, a great reviewer like you?!?! starts crying loudly Then who will I have to drool right alongside me every time Seto loses one of his usual five layers of clothing? Seriously, when was the last time we saw any Seto skin on the show? Just once, I want to see Yami's leather outfit on Seto, and nothing else! Oh well, we'll always have the fics. sweatdrops Thanks for reviewing; I promise, this chapter IS NOT a cliffie! 

PanDora: You're right, it is nothing without possession. Of course, if you're me, love is nothing, period, but that's another story.... hope you stick with the fic! (Hey that rhymes!) 

Kaial and Luke Skywolf: I know how you feel, guys, imagine how it feels to write it! Don't worry, though; Seto and Joey should be fixing things between them very shortly ^_^. 

Warnings: Quasi-fluff, OOC, and yaoi(if you don't know what it is by now...) BTW, the italicized text is thoughts, and they're also in single quotations if you forget. 

Disclaimer: Guardian don't own YGO, but she owns her own wacky, crazy mind...sees the men with nets coming Yii! See ya, people! 

Chapter 5: Bring Me To Life 

Joey was in a crowded room, the faces of each and every person blurred like bad television reception. He still recognized some of them, though; Yugi and Yami were leaning against the far wall, and he caught glimpses of people he presumed to be Tea, Tristan, Mai, and Serenity. Ryou was there also, but of his yami there was no sign. To each person in turn, the blond called out, trying to get their attention, but each and every time his voice was swallowed up by some unseen vacuum. Then, something hit him like a ton of bricks hurled from the roof of a skyscraper.. 

_'Seto,'_ he glanced around, on the verge of panic, _'Where's Seto?'_ Yeah, sure, they'd had a fight, but Joey still loved the other boy completely. Why wasn't he here? Could this be Joey's subconscious telling him that there was no hope of ever getting Seto back? _'No, it won't end this way. It can't!'_

Desperately, Joey tried to wade through the crowd, but with every step, he became more ensnared by his friends, who had formed a circle that was even now closing in on him. The terrible, faceless beings stared at him blankly, and Joey felt something constricting his throat, suffocating him. _ 'No.. gotta find... Seto.'_ The feeling eventually forced him to his knees, but he still crawled on stubbornly. The circle moved with him, their garbled voices sapping any energy he had left. 

Suddenly, the circle of Joey's friends stopped and spun around to look toward the left wall. A flash of midnight blue, some movement through the shadows creeping up on his peripheral vision, was all Joey caught before the circle grudgingly dispersed, and the suffocating feeling lessened enough to allow him to get up shakily and look around. 

The newcomer wore a hooded cloak of darkest blue, bordering on violet. Unlike the others, his form wasn't blurred, but crystal clear, and waves of darkness that seemed to scare everyone else in the chamber flowed like water from him. Joey wasn't scared, though; this could only be one person, come to save him when he needed him the most. 

In five great strides, the tall figure had scooped Joey into his arms, lest the blond boy fall from exhaustion. Joey tried to croak out a greeting, but one leather-gloved hand on his mouth silenced any possibility of speech. At this close proximity, the figure's eyes glinted out; twin sapphire orbs, clear as the gems that shared their color, and the new arrival slid his hood down to his shoulders and removed his gloves, taking his hand from Joey's mouth in the process. 

"Seto." was all that Joey could get out before his love nodded, drew him into the dark aura, and pressed his lips to the other boy's. The blond could feel Seto's breath filling his lungs, and the feeling of choking went away completely, replaced by an intense euphoria. After a while, reluctantly, they pulled apart. 

"You saved my life." Joey said, and Seto smiled. 

"Just returning the favor." was the reply. When the brunet set Joey down, the darkness was gone, and Seto was wearing the same clothes he had had on last night. One last smile from the one he loved, and Joey slipped away from the dream reluctantly. 

* * * 

Joey sat bolt upright in bed, jarring Yami out of a light doze in the chair across the small guest room. His left hand went unconsciously across his lips, his right reaching out for Seto, to hold him there, even when the last wisps of his dream had dissipated. Yami, having recovered from his rude awakening relatively quickly, was standing over him in silence when Joey fell back onto the soft mattress. 

"A dream." he muttered, "That's all it was." As the reality of the situation sank in, Yami sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for Yugi's best friend to give him an opportunity to help. Amber eyes found Yami's crimson. "What time is it?" 

The pharaoh glanced at the digital clock on the nightstand. "Five-thirty. You still have time to sleep before school." 

_'School.'_ This thought dragged another heavy sigh from the blond. "He's going to be there." he said aloud, and Yami nodded. "I don't think I can face him. Not now. Seeing him... it'll just remind me of all that I've lost." 

At this, Yami snorted derisively. "You lost something you're better off without. Kaiba's a stuck-up, selfish snob. You're lucky you got out when you did. Otherwise, who knows what damage he might have caused?" 

'Selfish? Stuck-up?' Joey turned the words over in his mind, but the only images that would come were positive ones. Seto kissing him for the first time after having received the roses. Seto, laughing for the first time in the car after dinner. Seto's lips on his fingertips, the way his perfect smile made Joey feel like nothing could ever be wrong again. The person Yami was describing was Kaiba, the cold-hearted businessman. The man Joey loved was Seto, and he was so much more than his last name. 

"How can you say that?" The teen rose from the bed indignantly. "You'll never know him like I do. You, and everyone else... you're so set in your judgment of Seto that you're so sure he can't change. I wonder how you'd like it if people called you all sorts of things, just because they didn't want to take the time to get to know you! You make me sick." Without another word, Joey went to leave, sliding his shoes on in one movement. He still wore the green shirt and the black jeans, and he almost had the guest room door open enough to slip through when some invisible force slammed it shut and held it. Joey turned back to the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle. 

The Eye of Horus was fading from Yami's forehead even as the blond turned, but Joey caught a trace of the rainbow symbol. "I believe I deserve a chance to explain myself, before you storm out of here hating me and, Ra forbid, drive a rift between you and my hikari over some slight of mine." began the former king in a very dignified manner. "All I have done is observe, and all that I have observed of Seto, or Kaiba, or whatever you want to call him, can be put down as unflattering to say the least. Now, you run in here tonight because he broke your heart in choosing his company over you, and you can still defend him? How? How can you still tolerate him, after all he's done?" 

Joey looked down at the floor, his eyes glazing over. "I love him, Yami. Nothing's ever going to change that. If it were the other way around, and I was saying things about Yugi, no matter how true they were, would they ever change how you feel about him?" 

Yami's crimson eyes narrowed to slits. "How do you know about that?" he hissed. 

"Don't worry, your secret's safe." For his friend's sake, Joey managed a small smile. "He doesn't know yet, even though most of us do." The blond opened the door quietly, and Yami didn't try to stop him this time. Almost as an afterthought, he turned back to the spirit. "Tell him soon though, okay? Yug's really lonely. He could use a little love in his life." 

"What if he refuses me, though?" It was the first time Yami had ever shown any lack of confidence, ever. "How will I ever survive without even the fantasy, and why should I risk all that we already have together?" 

The other boy laughed sadly. "We do it for love, Yami. Believe me, it's the best thing there is. Don't let it get away from you, please." He shuffled out of the room, dejectedly. "Tell Yug I said bye, okay?" 

Yami nodded, and Joey left the game shop for home. He would need all the time he could get alone to work up the nerve to face Seto in class later on. Silently, he prayed to the heavens for one more chance at love, and that if he got it, he wouldn't screw it up again. 

* * * 

Ugh... I wanted to make this longer, but then it might get too long and confusing... I hope that was enough fluff for everyone, at least to tide you over until the next chappie! Oh, and tell me whether or not I should add Y/Y to the pairing list, or just leave them at that, okay? I'll have the next chapter up ASAP, and I promise, next chapter will feature Seto's game plan for winning his puppy back...^_^. Oh, and the dream thing... sorry if it was too confusing! Next chapter will be much more coherent, I swear. Until then, ja ne readers, and please review! 


	6. Back To Me

All right, I'm back with Chapter 6, readers! ducking rotten fruit I said I was sorry for the angst already! Anyway, this is a pretty long chapter, but I think it's my best. You guys be the judges, though, okay? On to the thank-you's! 

Taito-kisses: My only review for chapter 5? It must have really sucked!! cries Thank you for reviewing, Taito!!! At least I know one person understood the dream sequence. Thank you also for the compliments! About Joey stomping on ppl... I prefer to think that he's just not afraid to say what he thinks when he thinks it! shifty eyes Yeah, that's it... Anyway, enjoy chapter 6, if you're still reading! 

Warnings: FLUFF!!! Seriously, major fluff ahead! OOC, I think, but no more than pervious chappies. I prefer to say that their love is making both Seto and Joey change, and not that I totally botched their characters.... well whatever! Yaoi warning, and Tea bashing (Tea herself does appear, but not for very long, thank God). 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of them! 

Chapter 6: Back To Me 

Two hours after having left Yugi's place, Joey smoothed his school uniform down for the last time. He looked exactly the same as he had Friday morning, just another disgruntled teenager getting ready for school, but the blond knew he had changed irrevocably during the course of that one weekend. He had loved unconditionally, felt loved in return, and lost it all in the space of less than twelve hours. 

The shadows under the eyes, the nearly invisible traces of red that rimmed them, would go unnoticed by everyone else but Yugi and Yami, who would be on red alert, Joey knew. He was overjoyed that his friends cared about him so, but sometimes he just wished that they would pay more attention to their own lives instead of being so eager to mess around in his. _Maybe there was more truth to that dream than I imagined,_ Joey thought, but thinking of the nightmare inevitably brought back memories of Seto, and he could ill afford that right now. The only way he would ever make it through today would be to distance himself as much as possible from the brunet, and that included in his thoughts and imagination alike. Stonily, he hefted his backpack and set out to meet the gang outside the school before classes started. With any luck, they wouldn't ask too many questions about his mood. 

*** 

On the other side of Domino, Seto had just finished his third cup of coffee, caught up on four homework assignments, and finished up some important business pertaining to Kaiba Corp, which he had his chauffeur take over to the board of directors right away. He planned to drive Mokuba to school himself today. 

Glancing at his wristwatch, the CEO rubbed his eyes once, hard, and went to the foot of the stairs. "Come on, Mokuba, let's get going!" 

"Coming, big brother!" In the blink of an eye, the younger Kaiba was sliding down the main staircase's banister, landing on his feet before Seto, his backpack slung over his shoulder. Quizzically, Mokuba cocked his head. "Where's your briefcase, Seto?" 

The taller boy flipped his car keys off the hook near the door and shook his head. "I'm not going to school today, little brother." 

"Too much work at the office?" At this, Seto smiled ironically. 

"Let's go, Mokuba," was all he said, and the short black-haired boy growled in frustration as Seto packed him into the car and drove down toward the school. 

*** 

Anonymity was completely impossible with Tea around, Joey soon learned, as the caffeine-high brunette spotted him a block away and didn't stop screaming and waving until he got over to where she waited with Yugi, and Tristan. Ryou hadn't arrived yet, and Joey suspected that Yami was watching from the Puzzle. 

"Hiya, Joey!!" God, Tea was too perky for this time of the morning, and on a Monday no less. 

"How was your weekend?" 

_Oh, just great. First I confessed my love to Seto, then we had half a date, then we had a fight because some slut came on to him, and now I think we're broken up, even though I'm still head over heels for him. Not sure yet, though. Get back to me about my love life's current status after second period_. "Fine." was all he actually said. 

"That's good!! Friends are happy for each other when things go well, you know?" Tea had that telltale gleam in her eyes again, that could only mean one thing. "I spent the whole weekend coming up with a new friendship speech! Well, actually, I was writing in my diary, and..." While Tea rambled on in the background to Tristan, who had been caught in her sights when she had started gushing, Yugi motioned for Joey to follow him. Once they were safely out of sight, the short boy closed his eyes and Yami emerged from the puzzle. 

"How are you today, Joey?" asked the spirit politely. 

"Hangin' in there," replied the blond. 

"I was worried about you, you know," Yugi's violet orbs showed just how true that statement was "Why did you leave so suddenly? I thought you were planning to hurt yourself, or worse...". 

Joey smiled, stooped down so that he was at eye level with Yugi, and hugged the other boy affectionately. "Thanks for worrying about me, Yug, but I'm okay." He turned to Yami. "Didn't you try to talk some sense into him?" 

Yami rolled his eyes. "Of course I did, but you know how he gets." 

The other boy smiled sadly again, ruffled Yugi's spiky hairdo, and rose to his feet. "Yeah, but his humanity is just so darn endearing, huh?" 

Yugi hunched his shoulders in embarrassment. "We're getting off topic here," he stated, "Are you sure you'll be okay today?" 

_ No, but I'll be a whole lot better now that I've been reminded you two are right there with me_. "I'll try, okay, Yug?" 

Those impossibly wide eyes blinked happily, and a smile spread across Yugi's face. (A/N: Kawaii!!!) "All right then, let's get back before we're late, or Tea notices we're gone." 

Yami went back into the Puzzle, and the two remaining teens went back to their friends. Soon thereafter, the bell rang, and Joey entered his homeroom class, expecting to see Seto sitting in the back of the room reading as always. Strangely, the classroom was empty. Once Yugi caught up and saw what had so stunned his best friend, he bit his lip nervously and looked up at the blond, who slipped back into the school hallway.  


"Oh my God, Yug, what if he transferred out? What if he moved away? What if... oh Yugi, what if he's killed himself? What if I never see him again?" 

A sharp noise filled the hall as Yugi's open palm connected with Joey's cheek. The blond blinked three times in succession, but said nothing. Both boys ignored the stares from other students around them. "Will you control yourself?" Yugi hissed, his narrowed eyes looking suspiciously like his yami's. "I find it highly unlikely that Seto did either of the first two things, and if someone like him committed suicide, don't you think we'd have heard about it?" A nod. _Good,_ thought the tricolor haired boy, _we're getting somewhere_. "He's probably just come down with some minor thing. You know, Joey, I don't think he's come out of this unscathed either. Maybe he's hurting as bad as you are, and he figured he could afford to miss school." Yugi sighed. "The point is, you have to stop jumping to conclusions. If you like, Yami and I will go visit him with you after school." 

Joey thought on this speech for a moment, then shook his head. "Man, Yug, I don't know what I'd do without you. I think you have something about going to see Seto later, but I'm going to go alone. If you and Yami don't mind, that is." He laughed. "Don't want an insulted pharaoh on my case. Got enough to deal with right now." 

Yugi's face melted back into its usual smile. "Don't worry about Yami. He'll understand your need to have a one-on-one with Seto perfectly." 

The blond gave his friend a thumbs-up sign, and together they walked into their classroom. 

*** 

School days were generally slow, but by the time the final bell rang, Joey was getting ready to burst. He didn't know how he'd lasted through the boredom of Math, History, and Biology without making a hasty escape out the window and taking off for Seto's place, but if it hadn't been for Yugi and Yami, he certainly would have cut every class after recess and rushed down to the mansion then. 

Impatiently, he waited for the cross-town bus, which just had to take the long way to the higher-end district of Domino, and ran the mile and a half to Seto's front door. Panting heavily, he leaned on the door frame and pressed the doorbell gracelessly. 

Not surprisingly, one of the servants answered. "Is Seto home?" Joey gasped out. The maid took one look at him and would have slammed the door in his face, had her employer not intervened. 

"It's all right, Annie. I've been expecting him." Seto's voice after what seemed like a millennia was heaven itself to Joey, and once the maid had gone, they just simply stared at each other for a while. 

Seto stood in the middle of the grand staircase, several feet above Joey. He wore a navy blue dress shirt and his usual dark green pants. He also didn't look sick in the least, unless you counted the extreme fatigue that had stolen the glint from his eyes. The blond ran a hand through his already tousled hair and let out his breath in a rush. 

"You planned this, didn't you?" he accused, but all the strength was gone from his voice. 

"I thought you might come rushing over here, yes." Seto glued his eyes to the marble floor of the foyer. "That wasn't the reason I stayed home, though. I'm not that manipulative." The ghost of a smile on those perfect lips. "Not with you, anyway." 

Joey growled. "I don't believe you! Here I am, thinking that you're sick, maybe dead, maybe gone for good, and you can just stand there like I'm some annoying neighbor, come over to borrow a cup of sugar!" His fury restored his former energy, and Seto smirked at his love's exuberance. 

"Don't you want to know why I wasn't in school today, pup?" His blue eyes caught the light perfectly and bore into Joey's soul. The gaze was hypnotic in itself, and Joey was aware of thinking that Seto was like some beautiful drug, one that he would never be free of again. The blond wasn't even sure he wanted to anymore. "After all, isn't that why you came?" 

Joey nodded warily, and Seto began descending the staircase, slowly. "I only just finished straightening out some business at the office." he replied. "Namely, my resignation." 

_ Resignation? Can't be, I must have misheard_, thought Joey, even as Seto continued speaking. "I've officially quit as CEO of Kaiba Corp. Control is in the hands of the new board of directors until Mokuba reaches age 15, upon which time he'll have a choice whether or not he wants to run it in my place. I, however, am completely free of any corporate responsibility." The brunet's dress shoes clicked on the foyer floor as he cleared the staircase. His love stared at him, speechless. 

"Why?" was all Joey could get out. 

Seto smiled, and Joey saw his eyes go from neutral to soft and caring. "I realized that wasn't who I was anymore." 

"But... your life's work..." 

"Kaiba Corp is Kaiba's life's work." Seto stopped five feet from the blond. "Seto's life's work..." he spread his arms out, "..is us. If you'll still have me. I promise, no more hiding in the shadows, no more girls coming on to me, and no more wondering if you're second best. You'll always be first prize in my book." Joey hesitated from shock, which Seto misinterpreted as indecisiveness. "Please, Joey. I can't live without you. Don't make me try." Two crystalline tears, possibly the first of Seto Kaiba's life, hit the marble floor, and he made to lower his arms. 

With the boundless energy of a child on Christmas morning, Joey dashed forward and vaulted into his boyfriend's arms. Now, it was Seto's turn to be stunned, as Joey's lips traced the outline of his jaw with feather-light kisses before moving to his mouth and sucking the breath from him in a rush of pure, unadulterated love. "Yours forever, my love," the shorter boy committed himself, "or as long as you'll have me." 

Seto snickered before pulling his puppy up by the shirt collar. "I don't think the first one'll be too hard to manage, my love." he said before sealing Joey's lips in the firmest of kisses. 

*** 

WHOO!! They're back together!!! Did you guys think this chappie was good? Send a review! Thought it sucked? Review anyway and say why! Ideas are good too! A good reviewer is an authoress' best friend! 

Anyway, the next chapter is going to be mainly focusing on getting Yami and Yugi together, but there'll still be some Joey/Seto, just not totally about them. Clear? OK!! Ja ne, and review!! 


	7. While You Can

Here's Chapter 7, everyone! Wow, 2 hours after I posted Chapter 6, I had 5 new reviews!!!! Thanks a bunch! You guys are all so amazing! When I first started this fic, I thought I might get one piece of criticism and all flames, or people with garlic and holy water in case I tried to continue.... yeah, basically I thought ppl would hate it, but you didn't, so thanks for giving me a chance! Now, for the personal thanks, and there's a lot to be said this chapter, which is ultra-long to apologize for not updating in a while! 

maladyrancor: Thanks for the compliments, they're much appreciated! I'm glad I'm getting some positive feedback about the YY/Y idea, but I'm still not sure if I can pull it off... oh well, all I can do is try! About the whole 'Seto giving up Kaiba Corp', I'm sorry it makes you uneasy, as you put it. Maybe if you understand my reasoning in using it? First, like randomasdf said, I wanted to stress the 'Kaiba is one person, Seto's another' thing. Second, I wanted to have Seto show once and for all that he loves Joey, first and foremost, and that the company is what's second best. Finally, and I hadn't thought of this before, but what if Seto worked freelance, designing new things, but without the corporate ties that came with being CEO? That way, Seto's still tinkering, and Joey's happy because he has more time to spend with him and Mokuba! Hmm.. that could work. Thanks for the idea, maladyrancor! Hope you keep reading/reviewing! 

randomasdf: Glad you appreciate my fic, randomasdf! Characterization is a major thing to me, so it means a lot to know that you feel I got it down! I worked really hard on these last few chappies, and I hope it shows. Yeah, I thought it was sad at first, but like you said, it just fit too perfectly into the Seto/Kaiba theme. I'll update as soon as I can, right now I'm feeling kind of worn out, being that I wrote chappies 5 and 6 in a single day 0_0... but I'll try, for great reviewers like you! 

babygurl: Your reviews really make my day, and I'm so happy that I'm not alone in the self-esteem issue. Thanks for taking the time to review each chapter, that's really sweet of you! LOL, you're anything but strange, and thank you again for building my confidence. Oh, and you can tell Joey (as if he doesn't already know) that I didn't let him down! ~_^. 

Phoenix: Thanks! Wow, people are still reading chapter 1... that's so cool!! Uhh... I thought of rewriting it from Joey's POV, but then I figured a) too repetitive and b) I'm too lazy! I hope you keep reading, and enjoy the rest of the fic! 

daisy: Hey, one word reviews make me happy, so your chapter 5 review was great! Having said that, chapter 6 was better, but... yeah, LOL. I'm glad you like the whole 'Seto gave up his job for Joey' thing... boy, did I think I'd get flamed for that one! Sorry for all the fluff, nuva, but it was necessary to advance the plot! shivers Oh yeah, and remind me never to get Mr. Snuffles mad.... 

demonicangel: 0_0 my story reduced you to tears? huggles demonicangel It's okay, they're together now!!! As you can see, I am SO not ending the story there. We still have people to fix up! No lonely hearts in my stories! starry-eyed look 

Assassin of the Shadows: Wow, 6 reviews at once 0_0. Thank you so much!!!!! I'm glad new people are picking up on the story! I hope you leave a review for this chappie too, I'm anything but annoyed of them! 

Taito-kisses: Yay, you reviewed again!!! LOL, I don't know about the fiction god powers, but I'm overjoyed that you think my story's still good. I still think you're kawaii!! Be sure to keep reading! 

PanDora: You sure? Icing's pretty good... drools slightly, then snaps back to reality Thanks for your continued support! 

Phew, that was the longest thank you list yet. What a joy to write! This chapter has fluff, but if you made it through the last one with any teeth left, this one's no big ^_^. This's the last chap I put the OOC warning, so.. yeah. Tea bashing too, so any Tea lovers, don't read any further! This is her last appearance, though!cheers Yami and Yugi are going to be the main focus, as in Seto and Joey trying to get them together, so I'm striving for a balance of the four main bishies. Serenity and Ryou show up, as well as Bakura, although he has no lines. Anyway, here goes! 

Disclaimer: Don't own, enjoy! 

/..../: Yugi to Yami 

//...// Yami to Yugi 

Chapter 7: While You Can 

The next day at school, Joey and Seto found it particularly hard to maintain the illusion of enmity between them. Only Yugi, however, truly noticed the lack of spit balls and other projectiles flying across the classroom, and the way that the two boys were walking down the hallways much closer together than usual. 

/I think Joey and Seto are back together, Yami./ Yugi informed his darkness as the rest of the class stared at the clock, anxiously awaiting the lunch bell. 

For some reason, Yami seemed uneasy, but Yugi didn't bother to call him on it. //That's good, hikari. People who are meant to be together should not stay apart for long over something that trivial.// 

/And how do you know so much about 'meant to be', Yami?/ The shorter of the two sent his amusement clearly through their bond. 

Yami would have been caught between a rock and a hard place had the bell not saved him from certain doom in the form of his aibou finding out about his feelings. _Joey said that Yugi knew nothing of how I feel,_ the spirit thought, _and I wish to keep it that way until I am ready to tell him. Hopefully, my time will come soon._

*** 

Joey was stuffing books into his locker when he felt something snake around his waist. Without thinking, he leaned back, and immediately came to rest against Seto's shoulder. "Hey, you," he said, dimly conscious of how close the brunet must be standing, and in public no less. 

"Hey," his love replied, "You ready for lunch, or would you rather do some housekeeping?" He eyed the locker in question, more a pile of books, paper, and clothing than a true storage space. "I could help if you like." 

With one swift kick, the blond managed to get the locker door closed, and turned back to his boyfriend, the cutest of smiles on his face. "Housekeeping, you say? I don't see any mess." 

Seto rolled his eyes in mock exasperation. "What am I going to do with you, puppy?" he asked, unable to keep the grin from his face. 

"Oh, I can think of a few things." At the brunet's stunned expression, Joey gave him a wink. "Come on, let's go to lunch. The others will be wondering whether or not I got lost on the way." 

At the mention of the blond's friends, all traces of amusement faded from Seto's face, and he stopped Joey with a firm hand on his shoulder. "Speaking of which, what're we going to tell them?" 

His love cocked his head, looking more than ever like a confused animal. "The truth, of course." Amber locked with azure. "I'm going to tell them that I love you, and that you love me, and that we're together. It's better than lying to them, right?" 

Silently, Seto applauded his boyfriend's courage. "How do you think they'll take it?" 

"I'm trying not to think about it." That roguish grin reappeared on Joey's face. "Now come on, let's get this over with!" He took off toward the cafeteria, and the brunet followed close behind. 

*** 

The sudden appearance of the two boys together shocked even Tea into silence, as they slid into seats next to each other and unpacked their lunches. Tristan wasn't in school that day, but Ryou, Tea, and Serenity stared blankly at the new arrivals. Yugi just smiled knowingly. Finally, the albino boy spoke. 

"Uh, Joey," he asked nervously, "What is he..." 

The blond looked up from his sandwich and blinked at Ryou. "Hmm?" he replied, as though he hadn't heard what the other boy had said, then stared at each of his friends in turn, "What's the matter, I got something on my face?" Seto snorted, trying his best not to laugh out loud at his love's blunt manner. 

Surprisingly enough, it was Tea who answered, having had a delayed reaction to Seto sitting down at their table. "What is he doing here?" she demanded shrilly, and everyone else at the table flinched. 

"I think we should give Joey a chance to explain, if he wants." Serenity, always the voice of reason, the sober yin to her brother's yang. "Not that he has to account for who his friends are to us." 

_All right, sis!_ Joey had never been so proud of his sister. Despite being three years their junior (A/N: Sorry, no idea of Serenity's real age, guessing.), she had taken the wind out of Tea's sails and given him a perfect opportunity to let everyone else know what was going on in the space of a few perfectly chosen words. 

With a deep breath, and Seto's strong hand in his under the table, the blond decided to go for it. Yugi smiled supportively, as did Serenity, even though she had no idea what was going on. Tea was still fuming, and Ryou was just plain confused. The two yamis were nowhere in sight, but Joey had no doubt that they were listening as intently as the others. 

/This is it, Yami!/ squealed Yugi at his other half, who was watching through his eyes. 

//Let's hope he gets a good response,// replied the spirit flatly. 

"Uh... well, Seto's sitting here because..." the brunet squeezed his hand encouragingly, "...we're a couple." Having said that, Joey let himself exhale. "There, I said it." 

The rest of the table was stunned for a moment, until Serenity started clapping softly. She was joined by Yugi and Ryou, who understood what it had taken to make that kind of announcement. Only Tea was left staring at the two boys, and she wasn't looking too positive. 

"If you've got something to say, Tea, just say it," Seto said, more than a little irritated at her cowardice. The applause fell silent, and everyone watched Seto and Tea square off for what looked to be a showdown of epic proportions. Then, Tea made her second mistake, after taking on Seto; she attacked Joey, who was still vulnerable from declaring his love to what might as well have been the entire civilized world. 

"How can you even be in the same room with him after all he's done to us?!" she cried, "This.. creature has been nothing but vile to your friends, and now you just turn and fall in love with him?" Hearing her refer to Seto as less than human goaded Joey, but he didn't have the energy for a fight, especially not with her. "You're going to have to choose then. Us, or him?" 

Seto's fist slamming down on the table drowned out part of her ultimatum. "Enough!" he shouted, cold as ice, and people three tables down gaped. The brunet rose to his full imposing height, towering over Tea by at least a foot. "You're way out of line, girl, and I don't know how Joey puts up with you, but I am not going to sit here and listen to you ask him choose between two things which obviously mean a lot to him, and neither of which you have any right to withhold from him!" 

Serenity was on her feet next. "Yeah, Tea, what's your problem? Just because you can't get a date without paying the guy off..." 

The other girl was aghast. "You promised not to tell anyone!" 

"Yeah, well, you promised to be there for your friends, and look what you're doing to my brother! I won't presume to speak for anyone else here, unlike you, but I'm ashamed I ever called you a friend." With that, Serenity sat down and looked to Yugi and Ryou to voice their opinions. 

"What is it about this that so shocks you, Tea?" Ryou asked politely, "Joey is allowed to have feelings for whomever he chooses. Simply because it's not the person you would have wished does not give you the right to insult either of them." 

"Besides, Tea, people can and do change," Yugi's violet eyes no longer seemed so innocent, rather more like his yami's. "You should know all about that. When did you get so bitter that you can't be happy for two people in love?" 

Tea blinked back tears, then sniffled plaintively. Nobody showed any sympathy. "Fine, then!" she shouted, "I don't need you! I'm going to go find some real friends!" Snatching up her purse, the brunette ran off toward the girls' bathroom. 

"Good riddance." Joey said as soon as the annoying girl was out of earshot, at which Seto pulled him up for the briefest of kisses before continuing to eat, drawing exclamations of 'Cute!' from everyone else at the table. Without missing a beat, Serenity moved up to where Tea had been sitting, directly across from Joey and Seto, and pinned down the former CEO with eyes like melted chocolate. 

"My brother's been hurt enough already," she said, "The divorce, having to live with our dad for as long as he did.... Just promise me you'll take care of him, okay?" 

Seto nodded gravely, and took one of Serenity's hands in both of his. "I promise you, Serenity, I will allow no harm to come to your brother if it is within my power to prevent." 

Immediately, the girl brightened up. "Okay then!" she smiled, turning toward Yugi and Ryou. "How about we go out to the mall after school for ice cream to celebrate?" 

A cheer went up around the table, and this time the surrounding students decided they didn't want to know what was going on anymore. 

*** 

The group, minus Tea of course, had decided to meet up at the school parking lot so that Seto could drive them all down to the mall. Before they joined up with the others, though, Joey dragged his boyfriend off to the side of the hallway excitedly. 

"I think this is the perfect time," he began. 

"For what?" Seto's voice was more confused than inquisitive. 

"To get Yami and Yugi together!" the blond sighed, "Look, I've got it all figured out. First, we blackmail Yami to tell Yugi, or else we will, and then..." 

"He's not gonna like that." Seto replied, "And since when does Yami like Yugi?" 

Joey just stared for a second, then went on. "So anyway, if Yami's too chicken, then we invite the group back to your place and watch romance movies, until Yugi gets depressed!" 

"And we want that why?" There was no doubt about it; Seto was thoroughly confused. 

"Once Yami sees that Yugi's depressed because he doesn't have anyone to love, he's bound to confess!" Joey rubbed his hands together evilly. "It's the perfect plan. Maybe we can even get Serenity and Ryou in on it too. Between us, we should be able to pick the sappiest of chick flicks!" 

_Oh yeah, I nearly forgot,_ Seto cursed himself for allowing anything about his beloved to slip his mind. _Joey's like the cheesy movie know-it-all. No surprise about his sister, but Ryou... how's he maintain a spirit of romance with that psychotic yami?_ Shaking his head heavily, he wrapped his arm around Joey and led him off toward the parking lot. Today would definitely go down as interesting, to say the least. 

*** 

At the mall, both Yami and Bakura came out of their Items in order to be able to protect their hikaris better, even though both lights assured them that they were all perfectly safe. Eventually, though, everyone decided to go with it, and the yamis got to stay outside. Anyone could, after all, mistake them and their respective hikaris for brothers, so they were safe on that account. 

Getting Serenity and Ryou in on the plot was easy, once Bakura was distracted by a display of potentially lethal power tools in a hardware store window. It took both Yami and Yugi's combined strength to hold him back from stealing them, and in that downtime, Seto and Joey let the others know what was going on. 

Joey's sister was ecstatic. "Wow, two majorly cute couples in one day? Count me in!" Happily, she flashed a victory sign at the other three boys, who thanked her for her cooperation. "I have just the movie, too...." 

Ryou was less than thrilled, as the idea of watching love stories would probably make him more depressed than it would Yugi. Anyone could see that Yami and Yugi would get together eventually; it was just a question of time, but Ryou was convinced that his yami hated him, and so would never in another five thousand years accept, much less return, any feelings on his hikari's part. _Still, though, anything for my friends,_ he decided. "I'll help too, providing of course that Yami resists your blackmail idea." 

Yami was tougher to get at, since he refused to be separated from Yugi for more than two minutes. Fortunately for the conspirators, however, Yugi had to use the washroom before they left, and he was going to be damned before he'd let Yami follow him in there. Bakura had disappeared into the Ring long ago from boredom, which left Yami completely alone and vulnerable. 

Seto forcibly dragged Yami away from his pacing in front of the men's room door to where the others were waiting. Angrily, the pharaoh brushed him off, but fell to the ground at Joey's feet in the process. He rose somewhat more resignedly, sensing more than seeing that Seto had his escape cut off. "What is the meaning of this?" he demanded, "I have a duty to my hikari." 

"Somehow, I think Yugi can urinate on his own," muttered the brunet behind him, but his boyfriend silenced any further comments with a sharp glare before turning to Yami. 

"Okay, Yami, here's the deal," Joey began. 

"You tell Yugi all about your feelings for him," continued Ryou. 

"Or we do it for you," finished Serenity. 

"And trust me, you won't like it our way." If snakes could talk, Joey imagined their voices would sound a lot like Seto's did at that moment. 

The spirit of the Puzzle spun on one heel to glare at each person. "You. Cannot. Be. Serious." he enunciated clearly. 

"Oh, we're more than serious," Yami had never seen Yugi's best friend look so devilish. "Come on, make this easy on yourself." 

"Do your worst," the pharaoh challenged, and brushed past Seto, who made no effort to stop him. Serenity and Ryou dug through their backpacks and produced four DVD's. 

"Not like we didn't give him a chance." Joey sighed, and taking Seto's arm, led the group back to where Yami and Yugi were waiting for them. 

"And to think people call me evil," Seto mumbled as they walked. 

*** 

Two movies in, Yugi started glancing over at Yami every once in a while, longingly, especially during the ultra-romantic parts that gave even Joey cavities and made Seto positively ill. The blond could see that the pharaoh had caught on to their plan, but it was much too late for him to do anything about it. He couldn't possibly think up a plausible enough excuse to take his hikari home early, and none of the conspirators were about to let him off that easily of their own accord. 

At the start of the third movie, everyone was starting to get tired of the endless cycle of meetings, dates, breakups, and marriages, except for Joey and Serenity, who were still watching so intently that it could be believed that the characters on the screen would state the meaning of life any second. Yami was thinking of ways to get out of there before this plan did any more damage when Yugi cuddled up against him and closed his eyes. To anyone else he would have looked tired, but the spirit of the Puzzle sensed great emotional discord filtering through their bond. 

"Can we go home now, Yami?" he asked. 

If not for propriety, the ex-pharaoh would have been out of the mansion in less time than it would take for Yugi to repeat what he had just said, but he forced himself to get up slowly, thank Seto for having them over, politely accept a lift home from the chauffeur, and not hurry the driver too much along the way. 

Yugi was still in a state when they got home, and Yami cursed himself for daring to believe he would be out of the woods once they were out of Kaiba's mansion. They hadn't been home five minutes yet when the smaller of the two sat down on the couch, turned on the television, and broke down into loud sobs, each and every one of which wrenched the spirit's heart. When his darkness came over to see what was wrong, Yugi threw himself into Yami's arms, and had the other boy's shirt soaked in a matter of minutes. 

"What is it, Yugi?" The pharaoh stroked his light's hair comfortingly, knowing full well what it must be. What he didn't know was how he could fix it without revealing himself. Yugi raised his tearstained face, and one look into his reddened eyes gave Yami cause to doubt the merits of continuing to hide his feelings. 

"What's wrong with me, Yami?" his hikari asked in between gasps for air. "Why doesn't anyone love me? Am I such a terrible person that nobody could ever want me?" Voicing his concerns brought on a new wave of tears, and Yami knew that this problem would no longer be receptive to a temporary solution. 

Tilting his light's chin up, the spirit brushed Yugi's tears away gently, and then kissed him, his lips moving slowly against the other's stunned mouth, trying to convey his emotions through the loving touch. 

Yugi, to his credit, recovered rather quickly from the initial shock. Once he realized what was happening, though, he jerked his face away from Yami's with a cry of anguish and pushed the other off the couch with a strength borne of pure, unadulterated pain. "How could you... how could you do that?" His hand went to his lips, as if he was unsure that this was actually happening. 

_Do what? What have I done now? I thought this was what he wanted...._ "Aibou, I don't understand what you mean." 

"How can you toy with my feelings like that?!" The small boy looked toward the stairs, but knew he wouldn't get to his room before the other caught him. 

_Toy with him? But I... oh, no. He thinks I'm lying to protect him._ "Yugi, I love you. You have to believe that." As he spoke, Yami did his best to communicate the depth of his love across their mental link, trying to remain as unobtrusive as possible. 

The defeated way Yugi looked into his crimson eyes nearly broke the spirit's heart. "If you really loved me, you'd have said it before. Do you really think me so stupid as to believe that you suddenly got over your fear of rejection, or whatever else was keeping you from opening up to me, when I was at my lowest point, when I needed to feel loved the most?" 

"Yes," Yami's voice was almost a whisper. "Yes, because it's the truth." Yugi scoffed angrily. "Please, listen to me. I'm a coward, I know, and I should have told you sooner, but I didn't realize what it was putting you through not knowing that everything that I ever did for you, every time I seemed too overprotective or overbearing, was out of love for you. Deep down inside, you must realize it." Subconsciously, Yami had taken his hikari's hand, and Yugi didn't push him away this time. It seemed that a war was raging behind those innocent violet eyes, and after an agonizing ten seconds that felt to Yami like eternity, Yugi slid down onto the floor next to the spirit, brushed his lips against Yami's fleetingly, and buried his face in his love's shoulder. 

"Oh, Yami," he whispered, and for the longest while, neither of them moved from the living room floor. Finally, Yugi fell into a deep sleep, and Yami carried him to bed, setting him down as gently as he could, and kissed his light on the forehead before returning to his soul room. 

"Good night, Aibou," he said lovingly as he faded, and Yugi smiled contentedly. 

*** 

That's... really long! rubs eyes vigorously Whew... well, at least they're together! Now, we just have Bakura and Ryou, but they won't be for a while. Let's develop who we have for the moment.. sigh I don't think this chapter's that great, but I hope it's passable. Review please, and I'll have chapter 8 up soon! 


	8. Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous

All right, chapter 8!! I was wondering when some stupid flamer would show up... and they didn't even have the guts to put their name! That's what I hate about stupid people; they're usually cowards as well. I won't even bother with a personal reply, just that they were spouting some junk about how Yugi couldn't reach Joey to slap him(Chapter 6) and insinuating that I'm writing about characters I know nothing about. So, if that person even bothered to come back and read this chapter, I'd just like to tell them one thing; you're allowed to have opinions once you get a name and a backbone! deep breath That said, let's go on to the nice reviews! 

Jade j.j.: And that, dear Jade, is what a fluff fic is all about; love, love, and more love! Glad you're still with the story, keep reading/reviewing! 

Taito-kisses: Ooh, give me some of that! cuts off voodoo doll's head There, no more Tea! That was her last appearance at any rate, just because I can't stand her! Glad you liked the fluff, there's more where that came from! 

randomasdf: Heya, glad to see you again. OMG, I so didn't know maladyrancor was your sister! Thanks for putting me on your favorites, that's really encouraging! The confession theme just came out on its own; I had nothing to do with it, really! The humor was spur-of-the-moment too actually, I thought it might have been too trite, but you're the judge! Thanks again for the confidence boost, and don't worry, the chapters should keep rolling at a good pace! 

daisy: Sorry to disappoint you guys, but Bakura and Ryou might not be getting together for a while... I think I'm going to maybe start on them next chapter, but I'm not promising anything! YAY, Tea's dead! But those poor cannibals; all that silicone.... must have given them indigestion! Yeah, I have a habit of writing sad fluff before the ppl get together, but the important thing is that they usually do! Enjoy this chapter (and sorry nuva, but there's fluff!) 

Chisa and Neko: 0_0 beautifully written piece of art...? Thank you!!!!! glomps Chisa and Neko I'm sure you could write amazing stories too, though; it's all about the heart you put behind them, and you seem to have plenty of heart with that busy life you just described. Thanks for taking the time out to read and review, and I hope your life settles down to a more comfortable level! 

Princess Strawberry: Oh. My. GOD!!!! One of my all time favorite authoresses just reviewed MY story!!!! kisses the ground at Princess Strawberry's feet Thank you, thank you, thank you!!! I'm so glad you think it's kawaii; trust me, that's high praise from someone like you. I love Peaches and Chocolate! By the way, I reviewed it under the name 'Rogue Agent', but I haven't read a lot of it...hides head in shame I know, I know... I'll get around to it soon though, I promise! Thanks again for reviewing! 

Neko Hikari(Chelsea): Heya, a first time reviewer! Thanks so much for your kind comments! As you can see, I am continuing, so don't worry! I hope you continue reading! Enjoy! (oh, and glad you think it's not too sappy!) 

Assassin of the Shadows: Yeah, I thought so too, especially with his sister or Seto! I'm so happy you're still reading; as long as I have my loyal reviewers, I'll keep writing! 

Thank you once again to all my wonderful reviewers. I might write the story, but you guys make it happen, since I never would have written chapter 2 without a few good reviews! Let's see, warnings... well, depending on how hentai you are, there might be sexual undertones in the dialogue, and Joey and Seto do wind up in bed together (no, the rating is STILL PG-13!), and major fluff! 

Disclaimer: If I owned this, there would actually be new episodes, and they would all end with hot yaoi make-out sessions while Red-Eyes and Celtic Guardian roasted Tea on a spit! Uh.. yeah... I don't own them. 

Chapter 8: Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous 

By 11:00 that night, the rest of the guests had taken their leave from the Kaiba mansion, leaving only Joey, Seto, and Mokuba, who had gone to bed extremely early, even for him, when he had accidentally walked in on the romance movie marathon. The look on the younger Kaiba's face had been priceless, Joey remembered; a cross between a scream and a gag. Beyond that, he hadn't paid much attention; it was the sappiest confession scene in the history of moviemaking, and he couldn't tear his eyes from it for long. 

At the moment, he was sprawled across Seto's lap, the brunet stroking his hair, talking about nothing in particular. "You think Yami and Yugi are together yet, Set?" Joey murmured as he nuzzled further into his love's protective embrace. 

"Probably," replied the other boy evasively. "I don't think even Yami's so pigheaded as to delay it for too long, although it's possible." 

Joey sighed. "Why don't you and Yami get along? I know you're dueling rivals, but still, you could try to be a little less insulting in everyday life." 

"All right, puppy, I'll make an effort. I'm not making any promises if he starts it, though." Seto's hands through his hair felt amazing, and the blond stretched languidly. 

"Thanks, Set. You're the best." he yawned. "I love you." 

"Love you too." Seto sighed, looking at his watch. "It's getting kind of late. You know we have school tomorrow morning?" 

Joey grumbled, rolling over onto his side. "But I'm so comfy..." he complained. 

"Well, it's not like you have to leave," Joey felt himself being drawn up gently, then familiar lips on his neck. "We could have a sleep-over, if you want." 

"Sounds like a plan," Joey laughed into Seto's mouth as he tilted the brunet's face a few degrees upwards. Ten minutes later, the two teens somehow managed to extricate themselves from each other. "So, let's see the guest room." 

"Which one?" Seto quipped. 

"There's more than one?" Joey was mildly surprised, but soon recalled just how big the mansion was. 

"Try fifteen." At the blond's stunned expression, Seto shut off the long-neglected television set and went upstairs. Joey followed close behind. 

*** 

The guest rooms were immaculate, and beautifully furnished. Joey spent the better part of half an hour just wandering around them, touching objects that he would probably never be able to afford. Through all of this, Seto watched his boyfriend amusedly. It struck him suddenly that neither he or Mokuba appreciated the mansion as they should. Watching Joey stare at closets larger than most people's living rooms like they were portals to the Shadow Realm made Seto vow to himself never to take anything for granted again if he could help it. 

Finally, they got to the master bedroom, beside which all the other rooms paled. Blue carpeting covered the entire floor. The dresser, bedside table, and four-poster bed were all made of a dark wood that Joey recognized vaguely as mahogany. With a barely restrained cry of excitement, the blond leapt onto the bed, sinking immediately into the nest of pillows and satin sheets. Sighing comfortably, he stared up at the chandelier that hung in the center of the ceiling, upon which a Duel Monsters mural had been painted. The light reflected off the elaborate crystal ornament, and into the glittering form of a Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon so perfectly wrought into the woodwork that it took Joey's breath away. 

Sitting up on the bed, the shorter of the two boys let his eyes trail around the room. Antique bookcase, desk, laptop computer, cell phone, stereo, TV... and in the middle of it all, Seto, standing with his arms folded and a grin across his handsome face. "I take it you like it, puppy?" he chuckled, and Joey blushed as he realized how foolish he must have looked. (A/N: What's the blush count now?) 

"Sorry, Set, it's just so beautiful. Must have cost a fortune!" The blond slid off the bed and back to his feet. 

"Good thing I have several fortunes to spend then, isn't it?" The billionaire was still grinning, and Joey thought he bore a striking resemblance to the proverbial Cheshire Cat. 

"For sure." Without warning, a wave of exhaustion washed over the other boy, and he yawned widely. "I think I'm going to hit the hay, if that's okay with you?" 

"Fine with me. Which guest room do you want?" Completely serious, Seto moved away from the doorframe he had been leaning against and closer to Joey. "If none of them suited you, my bed's more than big enough for both of us. You may sleep here if you desire." 

Joey's blood turned to ice water. Seto couldn't have been offering what he thought he had... could he? "Set... what'd you just say?" 

Sheepishly, the ex-CEO shrugged, and tried desperately to explain himself. _Oh God, now he thinks I'm too forward. Nice going, Kaiba, you just blew it!_ "Well, I thought... because you seemed to like this room so much... bed's big enough and... more comfortable than the others..." 

Although he was enjoying seeing Seto squirm immensely, Joey cleared the distance between them, let his hand trail down his love's cheek, and kissed him sweetly. "Thanks, Set. I think I will take you up on your offer. Have you got any pajamas or anything I can borrow, and do you mind if I grab a shower before I turn in?" 

Now it was the taller boy's turn to be stunned. He had never expected Joey to accept an invitation to share his bed, made on impulse more than anything. Now, he faced the prospect of spending a night next to the endearing teenager... What have I gotten myself into this time? Suddenly, he noticed Joey standing there, his head cocked slightly to the left, waiting for an answer to his question, and sprang into action, fishing through the middle drawer of the dresser. 

"Knock yourself out, mutt," Seto gestured to the adjoining bathroom. "I'll have something for you to sleep in by the time you're done." 

The blond was already halfway to the bathroom door. "Thanks a bunch, Set. Don't worry, I won't take too long." With the cutest of winks, he was gone, and a few moments later, Seto heard the shower running. Grunting angrily, he hit his head against the wall lightly and cursed himself for acting like such a dork. All things considered, it was surprising Joey hadn't laughed in his face and left right then. _Maybe I'm being too hard on myself_. 

Once he'd fished out a pair of green silk nightclothes that might just fit the shorter boy, he pulled out a similar pair for himself, these in royal blue, and changed hurriedly, lest Joey catch him before he was done. _Not that that would be entirely bad_, thought the brunet to himself as he turned the sheets down and got into bed, picking up a book from the dresser as he passed. 

He got about three pages read before Joey came out, still slightly wet, wearing a towel around his waist and using another one to dry his hair. (A/N: drooling again) Seto's breath caught in his throat at the vision before him; flaxen locks all over the place, a fine sheen of water covering his love's tanned, defined body, and a sinfully short towel the only barrier to the billionaire's lust-filled gaze. Seto was suddenly thankful for the sheets covering his lower body. 

Oblivious to what he was doing to his poor boyfriend, Joey took the pajamas that Seto had left out for him, disappeared into the bathroom just long enough to change, and then slid right into bed next to the other boy, wrapping his arms around him tightly. Seto's book fell to the floor, forgotten. 

"Missed ya," said the shorter boy as he rested his head on his love's shoulder. 

"You were gone ten minutes," rationalized the other. 

"Yeah, but it was a long ten minutes." Joey's head sank lower, down to his love's chest. "Night, Set." 

"Night, Joey," Seto replied, sliding further down under the covers and draping one arm across the blond protectively. Somehow, they actually fell asleep like that. (A/N:Kawaii!!!!) 

*** 

Seto was awake at the first sign of daybreak, actually feeling rested for the first time in what felt like forever. Silently, he slipped out of bed, and Joey curled up against a pillow in his absence. The frown that formed on his love's face told Seto that the other boy didn't think it a satisfactory substitute, but he slept on just the same. 

The brunet padded down to the end of the hall and walked out onto the third floor balcony. He would always watch the sunrise from this place whenever he could, which hadn't been very often recently. The balcony overlooked the entire city of Domino, and its eastern exposure made it the perfect vantage point for watching the birth of a new day. With an ironic smile, the ex-CEO sat down in one of the two chairs he made a point of having left out. Sometimes Mokuba would join him, and that was why there were two chairs instead of only one. 

The person who slid into the chair next to him, though, wasn't his little brother. Joey had arrived just as the sun crested the smallest of Domino's buildings, and the sunlight playing over his near-perfect form lent him an illusion of divinity. "Never expected you to be the introspective type, somehow," he whispered, as though they were witnessing some sacred event. _Perhaps we are,_ Seto reflected. 

"I'm full of surprises." the billionaire smiled over at the other teen. 

"Maybe," the blond's eyes were cast down to the floor, and the sunlight reflecting in their amber depths revealing what Seto recognized as a deep-seated sadness, "or maybe I just don't know you as well as I thought." 

Seto rose from his chair and knelt before his boyfriend's. "Even if you didn't," he said with heartfelt emotion, placing Joey's hand over his heart. "you've got the rest of our lives to learn all you need to." 

Joey brightened considerably at this remark, and Seto kissed him, the sunrise's beauty completely lost on him. No matter how serene or poetic, nothing could ever compare to the man in his arms again. _And I'm going to make damn sure you know it, pup_, the brunet vowed as he deepened the kiss. 

*** 

Okies, short chapter, I know, but I hope it was okay! School's starting to get on my nerves, but I'll try to update sooner rather than later. Enjoy, readers, and I'll see ya when Chapter 9 rolls around! Review please! 


	9. Frozen

Yes everyone, I'm back with chapter 9! Sorry for making you wait so long! This chapter is dedicated to daisy and nuva, who have been hounding me for a Ryou/Bakura story line. We start the groundwork here! Anyway, here's the thanks!: 

Lone Pheonix: Are you the same Phoenix that reviewed before? Oh well, first timer or not, thankies! I'm glad you think it's kawaii, and I hope Ryou/Bakura fits onto your list of cute couples! 

Taito-kisses: Aww... so sweet! huggles Taito and Dogma Thanks for being such faithful reviewers, guys! I see a fluff chapter for you in the future! Keep reading, please! 

daisy: This one's for you, girl! shudder I still live in fear of Mr. Snuffles... but if you sic him on me, there'll be nobody to write this fic! I hope you like the Ryou/Bakura moments here, be sure to tell me what you think! 

AngelicMouseGirl: Thanks for reviewing! I appreciate the enthusiasm, and I promise to try to get future chapters out as fast as I can! 

Ly the werewolf: I don't follow hockey, but.. yeah, go whoever you're happy about! Thanks for your support; I can always use the encouragement! Hope you keep reading! 

aku-no-hime: OMG, sorry about the title thing! I can change it if you feel weird about it or anything, but just know I didn't steal it from you... listening to too much Good Charlotte will do that to you! Glad you think it's good, though... I have to read your story sometime! Watch out for my review, I'm sure you're underestimating yourself (but then again, don't we all?). 

Kani: Hmm... Tea trying to get revenge... but that would mean she's back in the story looks at all the readers with various weapons of doom Good idea, but not for this story. Maybe in another? As you can see, Bakura and Ryou are definitely going to be a couple, but I don't know when.. sorry! Aww, but you should totally write stories. Believe in yourself, Kani-chan! Good stories are about heart, first and foremost, and everyone has that, so I'm sure you could really write a great fic. I'd be first in line to read it! 

doodude: Yay, another new reviewer! Thanks for reading, and I'll definitely try to keep up the good work, as you so eloquently put it! 

babygurl: Props right back, babygurl! Thanks for the reviews, and the support! I'm glad you think the chappies are getting better, I think they're getting progressively worse! Glad to have some feedback. Please keep reading! 

Once again, a big thank you to all my readers! starts throwing out plushies of Ryou, Bakura, Yami, Yugi, Seto, and Joey with cookies attached Bishies and sugar for all! Enjoy chapter 9, everyone; no new warnings, 'cept maybe angst! 

Disclaimer: Guard-chan no own! 

Chapter 9: Frozen 

Weeks went by, and as the school year drew to a close, the gang's workload increased steadily. Joey and Seto were grateful for the small mercy of sharing the same classes; somehow, doing homework together took the sting out of it somewhat. Of course, that could be the heated make-out sessions they had when they were supposed to be working, and the last-minute rush to finish up in homeroom, but they weren't going to mess with a working system. 

The blond was all but living at Seto's, and although his boyfriend hadn't officially asked him to move in, Joey thought of the place as his new home. Mokuba was cool with this new turn of events; the first time Joey had slept over, the younger Kaiba had stated that he was overjoyed to see Seto so happy, and that he had absolutely no problem with their relationship so long as he didn't have to see anything nasty, as he put it. (A/N: What's nasty about guy on guy action?) That had sure been an easy promise to keep, being that the brunet was obsessed with keeping his little brother innocent, at least until high school. Joey didn't know how successful his love had been so far; Mokuba had spotted them with little or no indication. How innocent of such matters could he be? 

Yami and Yugi were more than happy now that they were together, Joey and Seto hadn't encountered any more problems, and Tea was gone for good, hanging out with girls even dumber than herself. (A/N: So what, she's hanging out with female ants?) Life was perfect, until the next fly in the ointment appeared. 

Joey was lying on Yugi's living room couch, and the tricolor haired boy was perched in the windowsill. Yami and Seto could be heard dueling in the background, but the blond could see that his best friend was troubled by something a lot bigger than the prospect of his yami losing some silly duel. He kept glancing out the window listlessly, as though he was waiting for someone. Joey hadn't seen him like this since Yami had confessed his undying love for his hikari. 

"Yug', what is it?" he asked, "Don't try to hide it, I know something's wrong." 

The other boy leaned back against the cushions on the seat. "It's Ryou," he sighed, "I'm really worried, Joey. He's not himself." 

At this piece of news, Joey's curiosity was piqued. "What do you mean by that? Is Bakura beating up on him again, cause if he is..." 

"No, no," Yugi cut in, "I'd know if Bakura was acting up again, and besides, Yami's been watching like a hawk." Another sigh. "I think he's depressed, but barring Bakura, there's no reason I can think of." 

"Well, maybe it is him," the taller boy hypothesized. "or maybe Ryou's just lonely. You know, we never think twice about spending time with our boyfriends, but maybe we're reminding Ryou that he has nobody to love." 

"I remember all too well how that feels." Yugi's eyes clouded over as the memories came back. "Should we talk to him?" 

"Let's wait for him to come to us, okay?" At the smaller boy's expression, Joey elaborated. "Yug, we can't be too pushy. You know Ryou; he's just shrug it off and go deeper into that shell of his. I know you don't like waiting games, but it's not like we have much of a choice." 

"I guess you're right." Yugi went back to staring solemnly out the window, and a cry of outrage was heard as Seto wiped out the rest of Yami's life points with his Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon. 

*** 

While Joey and Yugi were discussing what could be done about his current situation, Ryou was busy cooking, cleaning, and trying to squeeze three pages of math homework in somewhere before midnight. It was hard work trying to run the house by yourself, he had realized shortly after the maid had quit due to Bakura's verbal abuse, and having to clean up after said spirit, who probably couldn't even pronounce 'broom', didn't exactly help him all that much. 

At the moment, Bakura was laughing uproariously at some talk show on TV, so Ryou had a brief respite from the endless parade of broken, misplaced, or befouled objects that his yami seemed to constantly leave in his wake. He used that respite to start making the elaborate stew that was Bakura's favorite dish, glancing at the clock as he worked. If he didn't finish before 6, his darkness would raise hell, even though he didn't really need to eat. 

In true 'speak of the devil' fashion, Bakura sauntered into the kitchen, sniffing the air surreptitiously. "Either I've got one of those things you call colds, hikari, or you're behind in cooking dinner. Which one is it?" 

"I'm behind, Bakura, and you're presence really isn't helping matters." The water was boiling. In went the onions, carrots, and meat chunks, all prepared the night before and left in the refrigerator. Sliding a ladle from the drawer next to him, the hikari began to stir the pot, trying to thicken the broth faster. 

Bakura narrowed his eyes and debated whether or not he should punish his hikari for such a blatant display of insubordination. He decided against it; the moment that meddlesome Yugi kid found out, Bakura would be stuck with a one-way ticket to the Shadow Realm, courtesy of ex-pharaoh Yami. Instead, he turned back to the living room. "Just have it ready by six, all right?" 

Ryou glanced at the clock, blinked, and began to chop up potatoes as quickly as his exhausted body would let him. 

*** 

As the grandfather clock chimed six, the hikari set a basket of hot rolls on the table between the two dishes of hastily-prepared stew. The rolls had been made just the way Bakura liked them; slightly crusty, although not a trace of anything darker than golden brown on them. (A/N: Wish I could cook like that!) The main dish was steaming, and all the ingredients were pleasantly tender. It was probably one of Ryou's better efforts at cooking, and with good reason; Lord knew he'd had more than enough practice. 

Three seconds later, Bakura barged in and threw himself down into the closest chair, whereupon he commenced to devour his dinner without so much as a greeting. That, Ryou could handle, though, so he sat down and ate as well, albeit leagues more delicately. The moment his yami had finished eating, he leapt up from the table and walked toward the stairs, giving no thought to keeping his hikari company while he finished. Suddenly, he turned around and looked into Ryou's watery, chocolate eyes. 

"Not exactly the best thing you've ever cooked," he said icily. "I hope tomorrow's dinner is an improvement. It certainly wouldn't be hard." 

Something inside Ryou just snapped at that thoughtless remark, and he got up from his chair, his normally calm eyes blazing. "That's the thanks I get for picking up after you, cooking for you, conforming to your idiotic standards!? 'Not exactly the best thing you ever cooked'? Well, you can just cook for yourself from now on, then! In fact, you can clean up after yourself too! I'm through being your convenient little slave!" Pushing his yami aside, he stormed up the stairs to his room, slammed the door, and pushed various articles of furniture in front of it. 

A little while later, heavy footsteps ascended the stairs, and a thunderous knocking reverberated throughout the house. "Hikari, march your ass out here this instant! You still have the dishes to do!" 

"Go fuck yourself!" Ryou called back, throwing himself down on his bed and fighting back tears. Bakura would know if he cried, and then he could add crybaby to his list of insults. In Ryou's opinion, that list didn't need to get any bigger. 

Ignoring his yami's persistent banging, and what sounded like things breaking in the hallway, Ryou flopped down on his bed and rummaged through his bedside table until he came up with an antique frame that he had found in the attic a few years back. The wooden ornament contained a photograph of the entire group, taken right after Battle City. Yami and Yugi, kneeling in the very center; Joey between Serenity and Tristan, one arm around each of them; Tea, off to the side, trying to inch closer to Yami; Seto and Mokuba, standing in the back, the older Kaiba's hands on his brother's shoulders protectively; Isis, Marik, Shadi, and Malik behind Yami and Yugi. Ryou stood between Tristan and Seto, and Bakura was half-concealed in the shadows behind the group, as far from his hikari as was humanly possible. As his eyes played over the other two yami-hikari couples, Ryou remembered Yugi once trying to describe his bond with Yami. 

_It feels amazing, you know, Ryou? It's like we share one soul... I can actually see what he sees, feel what he feels... but you must have that with Bakura, don't you?_

The ghost of Yugi's voice echoed through Ryou's thoughts. No, he didn't. Not once in the whole ten years he had had the Millennium Ring had Bakura ever made an effort to use the bond that must exist between them, and his hikari had been too scared to try. _He finds the very thought of even getting to know me as a friend reprehensible. How could I ever believe he would love me if only I treated him with a bit of respect?_

Biting back a cry of anguish, the white-haired boy let the picture fall to the floor and buried his face into one of his pillows. The knocking finally stopped, and Ryou was dimly aware that his yami was going downstairs. A few minutes later, the television began blaring again. _He doesn't give a damn. He couldn't care less about me._ Pitifully, Ryou sniffled. _So why do I care so much about him?_

__

*** 

The former tomb robber growled angrily as the TV droned on about some sort of miracle weight-loss product. Chaos and noise usually helped him think clearer, but not this time. All that filled his mind was Ryou, his pathetic little hikari. The spirit had no doubt that the boy was all right, but something that felt suspiciously like guilt had started to take shape in the pit of his stomach. Bakura scoffed at his own weakness; he had killed countless people, stolen from twice as many, and now he felt guilty about not appreciating Ryou as he should? _The gods have a sick sense of humor,_ he decided. 

Bakura was many things, but he wasn't a fool. His hikari didn't only put up with him, he actually seemed to care about him, even after everything he'd done. Most people would just have given the Ring to some hapless person in the street and been done with it. Over the course of time, many had. What made this one different than all the rest? Reincarnation just didn't cut it. 

Normally, the privacy of one's mind was the only thing Bakura considered sacred, but the temptation to probe his hikari to find out an answer to this question proved too strong. He reached out toward the boy upstairs, finding his mental defenses less than sufficient to keep him out. Ryou never even noticed his intrusion. 

_Hmm.. let's see here_. The group photo flashed before his mind's eye. Ryou storming out of the kitchen. The cold look in Bakura's eyes as he'd insulted his hikari's cooking. _Ra, did I really look that cruel?_ Finally, through it all, an overpowering sadness. Bakura could tell that his counterpart was crying, and the pangs of guilt grew stronger. 

When Bakura tried to trace the root of Ryou's pain, though, he met with the mental equivalent of a brick wall. No matter how hard he pushed against it, his hikari's defenses in this area were impenetrable. Frustrated, he withdrew from the weaker boy's mind. _Looks like I'll have to get it out of him some other way,_ he pondered, _but how? Beating him's not an option.... dear gods, might I actually have to be _nice_ to him?_! 

At first, the idea was rejected on the spot, but became more and more attractive as Bakura racked his brain for another solution and found none. There was no way around it; he would have to be nothing less than civil to Ryou, at least until his curiosity, and those damn guilt pangs, were satisfied. 

The TV went off, and Bakura looked up the stairs, at the door to Ryou's room. _No time like the present,_ he told himself, and put his weight on the first step. 

*** 

Okay, how was it? I'm sorry if it was bad, I did the best I could... sorry again for the late update, school is EVIL!!!! Anyway, review please, I really love hearing ppl's opinions (provided they back them up semi-intelligently). Ja ne! 


	10. O Starry Night

Wow, Chapter 10... never thought I'd get this far. Thanks to all who reviewed my last chappie! This one is for Her Talentedness, Princess Strawberry, who requested more Y/Y fluff. I'm still going to be continuing in the vein of Ryou/Bakura, but the other two couples will definitely make an appearance, and fluff for all!!!! That said, on to the thanks! 

Lone Phoenix: Sorry, I didn't see your chapter 7 review before I posted 9... LOL, my fic, compact? Thanks! I hope you enjoy the fluff in this chapter! 

Princess Strawberry: Sorry I made you uncomfortable.... I really really love your stories, though! As you requested, this chappie will have some Y/Y fluff, so enjoy! Oh and btw, I've almost finished "Peaches and Chocolate"! 

daisy: Glad you like the gifts, I love mine! strokes her Mr. Snuffles plushie You're welcome for the dedication, but stop torturing poor nuva; the fluff in this chapter's sure to make her ill! Bakura's fair game, though! whacks Bakura upside the head See? Keep on reading! 

PanDora: It's cool, I know how school is... damn Shakespearean Sonnets.... anyway, I know his total turnaround is going to be suspicious, and therein lies the beginning of this chappie! Please stick with it! 

Assassin of the Shadows: Glad you're still with us! Why is Bakura the bad guy... hmm, every story needs a scapegoat? LOL, seriously, I have no idea, but someone has to be the bad guy, so why not the mean ex-criminal? I hope you stick with it... Bakura won't always be our scapegoat! 

Warnings... Quasi-angst, fluff, sorta graphic kissing scene... that's about it! 

Disclaimer: Not mine already! 

Chapter 10: O Starry Night 

Either Ryou was being obstinate or he had suddenly gone deaf, but whatever it was, Bakura was feeling beyond frustrated. For what seemed like the ten thousandth time, he rapped on Ryou's bedroom door, trying the knob at the same time. It hadn't taken him long to figure out that his hikari had barricaded the door, and the stabbing pain in his shoulder corroborated that fact. _Just as well; he probably wouldn't appreciate me barging in on him. Not exactly the best start to things at all._

After five more minutes of suppressing his desire to tear the door off its hinges, Bakura suddenly got an idea. Closing his eyes, he went back into the Ring, and came out next to Ryou's bed. _Now, why didn't I do this before? I need to use my head a lot more often...._

His thoughts were frozen by the display on the bed before him. Ryou was fast asleep, and if Bakura strained, he could hear him breathing lightly. The pillow beneath his head was tearstained, and the picture was on the floor where Ryou had dropped it. The darker of the two stared at his hikari stonily as his mind went into a tailspin. He had been so busy hurting Ryou that he'd never gotten a really good look at the other boy when he wasn't in pain or angry. 

Ryou's hair was spread out against the pillows like a river of white against the dark bedding. His face was completely relaxed, if a little pale and tragic. His clothes were in disarray, but his yami could see clearly the slim outline of his form through the faded jeans and green shirt. The lighter boy's sweater was on a chair across the room. 

All this, Bakura took in at once. _I wonder if that hair's as soft as it looks._ As if it moved of its own accord, his left hand ran through Ryou's ivory mane, and the corner's of the sleeping teenager's lips turned up ever so slightly. The yami let himself touch his hikari's hair once more, drag a feather-light touch across his face and down to his shoulder before he came to his senses. _What the hell am I doing? Yeah, sure, he's beautiful, but he's my hikari, and a weakling besides!_ Growling at his own incapacity to control himself, Bakura went back into the Ring, staying there this time. At the muted flash, Ryou jarred awake, his head snapping from left to right. Fortunately, there was no trace of his yami. Reaching for the cordless phone that lay on his dresser, the albino boy curled up under the covers. He suddenly had a chill, for some reason. 

_Maybe it's time I call in the cavalry,_ he decided. 

*** 

At the game shop, Yugi was finishing up for the night. Yami was taking note of what inventory they were running low on, and putting new rare cards in the display case to replace those they'd sold. Since Duelist Kingdom, the shop had been busier than ever before, largely due to Yugi's newfound fame as King of Games, and with Grandpa away on vacation, Yami had been conscripted to help his hikari. Not that he minded; any day spent with Yugi was a good one. 

Sighing, Yugi slammed the drawer of the cash register shut and filed the receipts away. "You done yet, Yami?" 

"In a minute, aibou." The taller of the two scrawled something down on his notepad and put it away. "There, finished." He turned back to Yugi. "What do you want to do now, love?" 

The smaller boy blushed redder than the tips of his hair. Yami had a way of doing that to him, no matter what he said. "Want to put on a movie?" 

Yami shivered, remembering what had happened the last time they'd watched movies. "To be honest, I'm not really in the mood to watch a movie," he replied. 

"Oh, neither am I." Yugi admitted, coming around from behind the counter. 

"So why'd you suggest it, aibou?" the other boy asked, puzzled. 

"I never said we'd actually watch the movie, now did I?" Smiling, Yugi leaned up, pulling Yami downwards by his leather choker, and kissed the inquisitive expression from the ex-pharaoh's face. Breaking off almost immediately, the hikari winked at Yami. "I was planning on doing something much more interesting than some silly movie." 

With a growl of mock frustration, the spirit of the Puzzle swept Yugi up into his arms, tearing the leather belt from his neck with his teeth and letting it drop to the floor. Immediately, he commenced suckling on the soft flesh beneath it, and Yugi arched up into his embrace ever so slightly. Encouraged, Yami let his mouth trail down further, just below Yugi's collarbone, and was just about to undo the top button of his hikari's shirt when the phone rang. 

"Ignore it," Yami murmured against Yugi's bare flesh, as he nipped at his throat lightly. Yugi drew breath sharply in pleasure, but somehow managed to muster the willpower to get away from his boyfriend's touch long enough to answer the phone. 

"Hello?" he said, his voice going up an octave as Yami knelt down and wrapped his arms around him, burying his face in his love's hair. 

"Yugi, it's Ryou." the sad voice on the other end replied. "Have you got a minute? I really need to talk to somebody." 

Yugi bit back a cry of surprise as Yami's questing hands found their way under his shirt and began massaging his slim upper body. "Hang on a sec, will you, Ryou?" Slamming the hold button, the hikari turned back to his yami indignantly, reflecting on how amazingly innocent Yami looked, even as he teased one of Yugi's nipples. 

"It's Ryou, I have to talk to him." Yugi said, and Yami nodded, drawing his aibou's lips into a slow, sensual kiss. 

"I'll be waiting," he replied huskily when they parted, and the short boy fought to control the raging hormones that, at the moment, were telling him to blow off Ryou for Yami. Thankfully, before any more of his hikari's control could go out the window, the spirit of the Puzzle disappeared up the stairs to their room, and Yugi picked up the phone again. 

"So sorry about that," the tricolor haired boy apologized, pulling up a chair. "What's the trouble, Ryou?" 

"It's Bakura," came the shuddering reply, and Yugi knew at once that Ryou was crying again. _Joey was right, then._

"What's he done now? You know Yami would be more than happy to...." 

"No!" The vehemence with which the albino boy defended his darker half surprised even Yugi. "Please, I couldn't live without him. I really, truly, couldn't. No matter what he does to me... I still love him." 

Yugi sighed heavily. "Okay. So, what can I do to help?" He tried not to think of Yami, sexy as hell, upstairs, waiting out what could prove to be a long conversation. 

"Would you mind just listening? Not saying anything, not giving advice, just... listen to me?" 

The petite boy leaned against the counter. Yep, this was definitely going to be a long one. "Okay, Ryou. Breathe deep, and start from the beginning." 

*** 

While Ryou was pouring his heart out to Yugi, and a very frustrated Yami was pacing around his bedroom, Joey and Seto were blissfully ignorant of everything but each other and the soft lapping of the water against the rowboat they had taken out on the lake. There was nobody else around, and Joey was overcome by the sheer perfection of the moment. _This must be what heaven feels like._

The stars were especially bright that evening, and for the longest time, the two boys just sat in each other's arms and stared at them. Gradually, a chill wind started to pick up, and Joey shivered even through his ever-present jacket. Seto took note of his love's discomfort, and wrapped the other boy in his trench coat, clutching his precious bundle close. 

"Aren't you cold?" Joey asked after he'd warmed up some. Seto's trench coat wasn't only long, it was warm and heavy. How did he manage to wear this thing every day? 

"Not really." Despite his confident reply, the brunet sneezed a few seconds later. "Okay, maybe a little." 

The blond laughed, unwrapping a few folds of the midnight blue coat and stretching them out over his love, who in turn tried to pull his share tight around him without showing it. Realizing it was probably time they headed back to shore, Joey made to leave the comfort and safety of their makeshift blanket to start rowing back, trying not to think about the cold. Unfortunately for him, Seto's embrace was as uncompromising as the billionaire himself. 

"Not yet, puppy," the brunet said. 

"But it's freezin', Set!." Joey complained. "Even you're cold!" 

"Being cold is a small price to pay for this." Seto replied as he kissed Joey's cheek chastely. "Come on, when do you think we'll see a night like this again?" 

"Fine, then." The blond burrowed deeper into the warmth that was Seto, secretly glad he didn't have to move. "If we get sick, though...." 

"We won't." Seto rested his head on Joey's, whose own head was on his shoulder, "Trust me." 

*** 

Two hours later, Yugi trudged into his bedroom to find a shirtless Yami sprawled out on the bed, asleep. _Poor guy, must have tried to stay up,_ the short boy figured as he glanced at the clock. One in the morning. _Good thing we don't have school tomorrow, or I'd be totally shot_. 

As tired as he was, though, Yugi found that sleep eluded him. He lay in bed, the sound of Yami's breathing comforting in the darkness, and stared up at the same star-studded sky that Joey and Seto were watching. Ryou had told him all about what had gone on with Bakura that night, and then vented for another half-hour. After that, Yugi had comforted him as best he could, but the effort had taken its toll on him, sapping whatever had been left of his flagging energy reserves. Worse, it had cut into his time with Yami. 

Yugi knew that the spirit would harbor no grudge about that; his hikari's friends were just as important to him as to Yugi himself, and he loved him for that, but the smaller boy felt bad just the same. They were supposed to spend the evening together, after all. What was a relationship where one person couldn't make time for the other when they wanted it? 

Unconsciously, Yami rolled over, throwing one arm over his hikari in the process, and a fresh wave of exhaustion rolled over Yugi. Yawning widely, he wrapped both of his arms around his love's and drifted off into a dreamless sleep. _I'll think about it tomorrow._

*** 

Well into the night, Ryou stared at the group photo, feeling completely alone. He didn't cry again; his tears were spent for this night and probably more than a few nights to come. Nor did he sleep, for he hadn't heard Bakura since he'd barricaded himself inside his bedroom, and wanted to be awake should his dark side find a way in. 

Of course, as we all know, Bakura had been in the Ring for quite some time, watching his hikari like the proverbial hawk. The guilt pangs had shown no signs of abating, and he couldn't get the beauty of Ryou's sleeping face out of his head. However, confronting the other boy before morning would likely do more harm than good, so the spirit of the Ring kept his distance, no matter how much he wanted to get the whole thing over and done with. 

Sometime around three-thirty, Ryou fell into the sleep of the exhausted, and Bakura left the confines of his soul room. Trying his best not to look at his hikari, he pulled up a chair and leaned back, propping his feet up on the windowsill. _It's going to be a long night,_ he thought as he stared up at the crescent moon well overhead. 

*** 

Well, that's Chapter 10! Review please, and I'll see you all hopefully soon with Chapter 11. Of course, that's presuming you all still want me to continue... anyway, comments/criticism welcome! Ja ne, readers! 


	11. The Morning Light

Hey all! So many reviews... I feel so honored.... Anyway, this is chapter 11, as you obviously know, and the dedication this time goes to babygurl, whose reviews make me all warm and fuzzy, and who's taken the time to read and review each chapter so far! Thanks, babygurl! Now, let's proceed to my favorite part, replying to reviews! 

Chisa and Neko: Hey, guys! LOL yeah those Cadbury eggs are so tempting... and they make you so darn hyper.... anyway, I'm glad you still like the story! I'm sorry I had to stoop down to quasi-original, but I promise, the next few chappies will be non-stereotypical! Stick with us, please? chibi eyes 

babygurl: This one's for you, babygurl, for all your faithful reviews! That's totally high praise coming from anyone, especially from you, girl, so thanks so much for boosting my confidence yet again! About your question.... well, I'll say that, since Bakura respects his hikari's privacy, he wouldn't listen to everything that's being said, especially when it's obviously so personal. However, that doesn't stop him from watching to make sure Ryou's okay; he just doesn't eavesdrop on anything if he can help it. Think of it as television with the mute button on! 

You have no idea what it means to hear someone say I have talent, thanks so much again! I hope this chapter can go at least part way to repaying you for being such a cool, amazing person. glomps babygurl 

daisy: Aww, thanks! huggles daisy and nuva right back Yeah, it might still be a while before we have a full complement of three couples, but I hope you enjoy every step along the road to getting Ryou and Bakura together! Glad nuva's getting used to the fluff, that means Mr. Snuffles won't have to hurt her anymore! Hope to see you both after chapter 11! 

Assassin of the Shadows: Sorry that you don't like the way I'm portraying Bakura... I promise, he starts improving in this chapter! I hope you keep reading; I'd hate if you quit out of disappointment in the story! 

Starfly: Better late than never! I'm overjoyed to have a new fan, especially one as sweet and eloquent as you! Don't worry, I'm pumping them out as fast as I can. Hope you keep reading and reviewing, I look forward to hearing from you again! 

Princess Strawberry: And there's more Y/Y fluff where that came from, especially in this chapter. You'll get cavities, girl! I hope this one lives up to expectations! I know a talented authoress like you is busy, but I love your feedback, so please try to R/R! 

Warnings: FLUFF!!! That's about it for now! 

Disclaimer: Guardian-chan no own! 

Chapter 11: The Morning Light 

Ryou woke up to sunlight streaming through the window and his room totally straightened up. There was no evidence that the barricade had ever existed, and the door was slightly ajar, which could mean only one thing; Bakura had managed to get in. 

Cautiously, Ryou crept from his bed, checking any place a psychotic, 5,000-year-old spirit might be hiding. Finding nothing, he breathed a sigh of relief, leaning back against the wall. His peace was short-lived, though, as the door swung open suddenly, making Ryou jump out of his skin. 

"Get a move on, hikari. You're going to be late!" _Is that Bakura's voice? He sounds so... not mean._ As Ryou pondered on this train of thought, his yami closed the door softly behind him. _He didn't slam it... weird. Very weird. What game's he playing now?_

One glance at the clock told him that his yami was right; he was running more than a little late. Throwing on his school uniform, Ryou dragged a comb through his hair and hurried down to breakfast. 

Bakura was leaning against the kitchen counter when Ryou arrived downstairs, eating a bowl of cereal. Another bowl, along with milk, a spoon, and the cereal box, was sitting neatly on the table. Shocked, Ryou let his mouth hang open as Bakura calmly finished eating, rinsed off the dishes, and put them into the dishwasher. _No mess... breakfast made... cleaning up after himself... either we're in the Twilight Zone, or I've gone insane._

__

"Your diet is none of my business, hikari, but I would think that cereal would be more nutritious than however many flies you manage to catch with your mouth that wide open." Under Ryou's discriminating gaze, the darker of the two shook out a bowlful of cereal, poured in just enough milk so that the marshmallow chunks floated without getting soggy, and pushed it all towards Ryou. "Come on, eat! The last thing you need is to pass out from hunger during Math class or something. Don't worry, it's not poisoned." 

Ryou took the proffered food and began to eat. "Thank you very much, Bakura." he said politely between bites. 

"Don't mention it, please," replied his yami, tossing Ryou's bag on the table. "Here, it's already packed. I trust you have enough money for lunch? I can go hunt around your dad's room for some if you like." 

Nodding pleasantly, Ryou bolted down the last few mouthfuls of his breakfast, grabbed his book bag, and turned to leave by the back door. He was almost out when he looked back at the spirit, who was already settling in on the living room sofa. 

"Thanks again for everything this morning, yami," he said, and rushed out the door. Bakura waved it off, leaned back, and sighed. 

"This being nice stuff is going to be the death of me," he muttered. 

*** 

Over at the game shop, Yugi had awoken fairly early to find Yami conspicuously absent. A quick mental probe told him the pharaoh was downstairs, not brooding in the Puzzle as he was prone to do. That's a good sign, the small boy thought as he reached out for his love. /Yami, what's going on?/ he called out across their link. 

//Be there in a minute, aibou.// came the reply, and sure enough Yami's slow, deliberate footsteps were heard on the stairs within the next five minutes. The spirit took longer than usual getting upstairs, and when he arrived, Yugi saw why. 

His yami was carrying a tray upon which rested a platter laden with eggs, bacon, toast, freshly-cut fruit, and a rather large glass of orange juice. Setting his cargo down to the right of his hikari, the ex-pharaoh sat down carefully on Yugi's right. 

"Hope you like it, aibou," he said even as his boyfriend's eyes began to cloud over. Slowly, violet met crimson. 

"You did all this for me?" the shorter boy asked, overcome by emotion. 

"It was really no trouble at all, aibou, and besides, I felt guilty. We didn't get to spend any time together last night, after all. I thought this was the least I could do...." Yugi didn't miss how Yami's cheeks reddened ever so slightly. 

_I don't believe it. It's my fault we didn't get to do anything last night, my staying on the phone too long with Ryou, and he feels guilty, like he has to make it up to me, instead of the other way around. What did I do to deserve such a great guy?_

In one swift move, the hikari crawled into his yami's lap and pulled him into the most sensual kiss he could, giving Yami just a hint of tongue without turning it into a face-sucking session, his lips moving slowly against his counterpart's, trapping first his top, then bottom lip in between Yugi's own. When they finally parted, both boys were panting hard enough that it could be thought that they had just run a marathon. 

"Where... where'd you learn to kiss like that?" the spirit gasped. 

"You didn't like it?" The smirk on Yugi's face was positively evil. 

Yami laughed, crushing Yugi's lips to his forcefully for the briefest moment before laying him against his still bare, well-muscled chest, and pulling over the breakfast tray. Picking up a strip of bacon, he held it before his hikari. "Open up, love," he admonished. 

"So you're feeding me now, Yami?" the lighter of the two replied around a mouthful of bacon. "How romantic." 

"Just what I was aiming for." the spirit of the puzzle chuckled as he held the glass of juice to his boyfriend's lips, chasing the sweet liquid with another quick kiss. 

_This is quickly shaping up to be the best breakfast in history,_ Yugi decided, nuzzling closer to Yami's warmth. 

*** 

Joey woke up with two things; a splitting headache and a nose that was running like a faucet. Groaning, he tried to get out of bed, but ran out of energy halfway up, falling back down into the nest of pillows that was Seto's obscenely comfortable bed. _I told him we'd get sick,_ he thought bitterly just before he realized that it was business as usual with his boyfriend, who at the moment was showering. _Damn, but he gets up early._

Soon enough, Seto came out, wearing a pair of silk boxers and toweling off his hair. He stopped short when he saw the pitiful mess that had only a few hours ago been his vibrant, perky boyfriend. "What happened to you?" he asked, trying to keep the smile from his face. 

Sniffling, Joey tried to rise again, and failed once more. "I told you we'd get sick last night," he said, his voice leagues more nasal than usual. Compassionately, the brunet tossed him a box of tissues, and the other boy nodded his thanks as he blew his nose. "You seem fine," he said, his voice slightly improved. "Guess I don't have the invincible Kaiba genes, huh?" 

"Guess not," Seto laughed, "Then again, you're not a Kaiba." He leaned in close, giving the blond a quick peck on the cheek. "Glad you aren't. That would really complicate things." 

The shorter boy rolled his eyes. "Whatever. You better go, or you'll be late." 

Seto was suddenly all business again. "You sure you don't want me to stay here and take care of you, pup?" he asked, sitting down on the bed and interlacing his fingers with his love's. 

"Nah," Joey refused halfheartedly, "You've gotta go in. Get my homework, tell the others I'm okay." At Seto's worried look, the other boy added to his previous statement. "Look, if I need anything, I've got the servants. That's what you pay them for, right?" That comment drew a smile from the brunet. "Go on. If we're both absent, we'll have everyone here making sure we're okay, and then how would we ever get any time alone tonight?" 

Reluctantly, Seto let Joey's hand fall to the bed and started digging out his uniform. "I'm sorry about this, Joey. If we'd gone back when you'd wanted to..." 

One raised hand silenced him. "Set, believe me, it was more than worth it. I'd do it all over again for the feeling I get in your arms in a heartbeat." 

The room was quiet, until Seto finished dressing and grabbed his briefcase, sitting beside his love once more. "Anything I can do before I leave?" 

Joey's gaze went to the drawn curtains. "Yeah, you want to let some light in here? Darkness isn't exactly therapeutic." 

"Sure thing." The brunet pulled back the drapes, and tossed Joey the remote control, as well as a call button. "Do whatever you like, but I want you resting. Anything you need, the servants do. As you said, that's what they're paid for. Understood?" 

"Yes, mother," Joey sighed, "I'm a big boy, Set. I can take care of myself." 

One last kiss, this time on the mouth, and Seto was at the bedroom doors. "Remember what I said, puppy. Rest well." With that, he closed the door behind him softly, and Joey was alone. It was the first time he'd been in his boyfriend's room alone, and the absence of the other presence was nearly palpable. Sighing heavily, Joey turned on the television and blew his nose again. 

"Never thought I'd want to be in school," he told the mahogany walls. 

*** 

Is it just me, or are the chapters getting shorter? Oh well, that means more updates! Be sure to tell me what you guys think, and I'll catch ya when chapter 12 rolls around! Ja ne! 

__

__


	12. Miss You Much

Yay, I actually wrote a long chapter this time!!!! Sorry for the short chappies... I promise to make them sorta long from now on, even if it means you'll all have to wait a few days for every update. ducks rotten fruit Hey, you can't have it both ways! Anyway, here come the personal thanks! Oh, and by the way, this chappie is for Assassin of the Shadows, another very faithful and very sweet reviewer! Thanks, Assassin! 

Princess Strawberry: Whoo-hoo, she reviewed again!!!! blushes Okay, I won't overreact again... anyway, I'm glad you like the Y/Y fluff; if it weren't for you, there probably wouldn't be very much, so I think you deserve a big thank-you for keeping me on track with regards to this couple! Hope you keep reading, and I'll catch ya later! 

daisy: Yeah, it's much better to hug your pets instead of siccing them on your fluff-hating yami... strokes her new pet tiger, Diamond (think Whiteblaze on Ronin Warriors) Some pets were made for siccing, though... but they're still cuddly! Anyway, I hope you enjoy the 'lovey stuff', as you put it, in this chapter; and I'm really glad nuva's getting used to the fluff!!!! flashes daisy and nuva a thumbs-up, Diamond roars in background 

Saturn: One word reviews are good, as long as it's a nice word... which it is in this case!!! I'm so glad you think the first part's kawaii, hope you continue reading! 

Assassin of the Shadows: This one's for you, hope you like it! Happy to hear you like Bakura's strained attitude; that was just what I was aiming for! Later, Assassin, and I'll do my best on the length issue! 

Ranma Higurashi: I'll try my best on both counts, Ranma! Hope you enjoy this chapter! 

babygurl: blushes furiously I do all right in English... thanks for spotting that fact, LOL. About the sweet lines thing... I thought the example you gave was a bit awkward, guess it wasn't! 

I loved Silent Tears, especially Trinity! Please write more! Aww... you're such a sweet person, babygurl, and you're here for a lot more reasons than to make me feel good about myself! Of course, I don't mind you doing that along the way... but you're destined for greatness, as cliché as that sounds. Know that I'll always be behind you 100% in writing, the same way you've been for me so far; no matter how long it takes me, I'll read and review every single thing you write, or have written! Pinky swear! ^_^ Hope to see you before chappie 13 rolls around! Well, not see you, but ya know... 

Lizzie: also drooling Yeah, I know, had to stop to mop up during that part a few times... yeah, so great to hear from a new reviewer! I hope you keep reading and reviewing, and don't worry, Bakura and Ryou are comin' right up! 

A big thank-you to all my readers, as always! It means so much to know that others appreciate my work! Warnings... FLUFF once again! By the way, this chappie is mostly Seto/Joey, unlike the others. I figured our main couple deserved a turn in the limelight. 

Disclaimer: Did I ever mention that Diamond eats lawyers? tiger purrs In case you missed it the first 11 times... Guardian doesn't own YGO! 

Chapter 12: Miss You Much 

Seto decided to have the chauffeur drive him to school today, since he didn't trust himself behind the wheel of a vehicle while his thoughts were with his beloved, lying sick in bed. The seat next to his was strangely empty, and in the early morning light, images of Joey's smiling face flashed before the brunet's eyes every time he caught a glimpse of the sun between the buildings of downtown Domino. 

Shaking his head, the billionaire took out the history questions he was supposed to be doing last night while he and Joey were out on the lake stargazing and tried to complete it on the ride to school. The questions were obscenely easy, but there was no joy in writing down the empty answers without his golden-haired puppy sitting next to him, copying over his shoulder. 

_Hey, Set, what'd you get for number 5?_

__

_Really? Never heard of that guy before. Maybe I should start paying attention, huh?_

_What's iambic pentameter anyway? I don't get these weird poems..._

With a sigh, Seto threw the still-undone homework back into the aluminum briefcase and slammed it shut. _Wake up, Kaiba,_ he scolded himself. _He's not dead or anything. He's just sick for the day. You'll see him in less than eight hours. For now, you've got to concentrate on school. _An image of Joey's confused face as he tried to puzzle out a quadratic equation floated up before him, and the brunet rubbed his eyes viciously. _ Concentrate, damn it!_

Before long, the chauffeur stopped the car and opened the door for his employer. Seto slipped a twenty dollar bill into the man's shirt pocket and thanked him. The driver blinked, but took the money and bowed respectfully just the same before getting back into the limousine and driving away. The brunet turned toward the school doors, and saw Joey's friends- their friends now, he liked to think- walking towards him. Yugi looked to be on cloud nine, Ryou was deep in thought, trying to figure out something a lot more complex than last night's homework. Tristan was standing close to Serenity, looking for all the world like some stalwart bodyguard, and the youngest member of their group was craning her neck, searching for her brother. Yami and Bakura, of course, were nowhere to be seen. 

"Where's Joey, Seto?" Serenity asked as soon as they were within speaking distance. 

"He's resting at my house," the brunet replied. "Seems he's caught a pretty bad cold." 

"That sucks." Tristan sighed. "Now who am I going to cheat off of in French today?" 

At that, Serenity elbowed him in the ribs, and the tall boy loosed his breath in a rush. "Number one, cheating is wrong," she chided, barely able to keep the smile off her face, "and number two, you don't want my brother's answers on any test, unless you're really determined to flunk." 

The entire group shared a laugh at that, and Ryou glanced at his watch. "We'd better get going. Don't want to be late for class." 

Yugi slung the left strap of his school bag over his right shoulder without even noticing, looking perfectly ridiculous. Seto noticed for the first time how starry-eyed the boy's gaze was, and snickered despite himself. He might have to start taking notes from Yami on how to make his own love that oblivious to the world around him. 

Serenity, compassionate to a fault, smiled sweetly at the shortest member of their group. "Yugi, I believe your backpack is on the wrong way?" 

The tricolor haired boy looked at his shoulder unconsciously and adjusted the bag. "So it is. Thanks, Serenity." 

"No problem. Now let's get moving." As if on cue, the school bell rang, and the students filed into the building. Seto was just about to start going to class himself when a delicate hand on his shoulder stopped him short. 

"I know you probably want to spend some time alone with my brother," the younger girl whispered, so that her 'bodyguard' wouldn't overhear in the background. "Tristan doesn't know yet, in case you're wondering why all the secrecy. Anyhow, would it bother you if I came over for a little while after school?" She winked one soulful brown eye at him. "I promise, I'll be gone by dinnertime." 

The brunet nodded once, gravely. "Of course, Serenity. I think Joey would really enjoy your company. Thank you for offering to come see him." Suddenly, the formality of his conversation with Joey's sister struck him, and he spun on one heel to face her. "Is this as awkward for you as it is for me?" 

"Probably more," Serenity admitted, "Never thought I'd be talking to my brother's boyfriend... but don't get me wrong, Seto, I really doubt he could do better. I'll talk to you later, okay?" Smiling sagely, she ran off toward the school, but Seto couldn't help feeling that there was more that Joey's sister would have liked to have said. 

*** 

If Tristan had anything to say about Seto's sudden assimilation into their group, he kept it to himself, which was just fine with the billionaire. He'd rather not have to ward off incessant questions from one of Joey's friends after the Tea incident. Of course, it helped that everyone else also watched what they said, so as not to let anything slip. For that, Seto was grateful to them. They weren't a bad bunch of people once you got to know them. 

After they ate lunch, the group split up; Seto and Serenity opting to walk around and talk things over, Tristan running upstairs to serve a detention that he was already late for, and Yugi and Ryou taking refuge under the largest tree on the school grounds, at Yugi's suggestion. Once they got there, Yami came out from the Puzzle, and Yugi leaned against the tree trunk. 

"So, how are things with Bakura?" he asked quietly. 

"I don't know," Ryou shrugged, "This morning, it was like he wasn't even Bakura anymore. He actually fixed his own bowl of cereal, then did his own dishes, and even packed my school bag for me! Of course, he didn't do a very good job, but the fact is that he tried, and he didn't even raise his voice at all for last night!" The albino boy sighed. "He keeps me off balance, that's for sure." 

Yami and Yugi exchanged glances. "That doesn't sound like Bakura," Yami agreed. "Are you sure he's okay?" 

"No, but at least he's not beating up on me." Ryou began chewing on his thumbnail nervously. "I wonder what his plan is, though. Bakura always has a motive for everything." His gaze went from amethyst to ruby eyes. "Don't worry, I will not be lulled into a false sense of security until I know for sure what he's got up his sleeve this time." The bearer of the Ring smiled tragically. "Always something, huh?" 

"Yep," Yugi grinned. "If there wasn't, though, our lives wouldn't be very interesting, now would they?" 

"Guess not." The white-haired boy looked at his watch. "I have to go do some homework. Keep you guys posted!" With that, he ran off, and Yugi looked up at his yami. 

"What do you think is going on?" he asked his darkness. 

The pharaoh shook his head, wrapping his arms around his hikari. "I suppose we'll just have to wait and see, aibou, like Ryou himself." 

*** 

Seto and Serenity's stroll eventually brought them to the deserted rooftop of the school. The ex-CEO leaned back against the door that led to the stairwell they had just ascended, and his companion slid down to sit on the ground. 

"You'll get dirty, sitting there," he warned her with a wink. 

"I don't mind," she replied, hugging her knees to her chest. "It's so peaceful up here, don't you think?" 

As if to lend credence to her statement, a seagull flew overhead, followed by a breeze from the harbor. Seto inhaled the crisp air, feeling his entire body relax. "It certainly is," he agreed, looking down at the young girl below him. "You and Joey are really close, aren't you? He never stops talking about you." 

"He's my best friend," Serenity replied, "and the most important person in my life. I wish I could still be that for him." To the tall boy's surprise, she turned her face away from his as she said the last part. 

Without realizing it, Seto stooped down and wrapped one arm around her, azure boring into chocolate. "You are, Serenity. He loves you more than anything in the world. If you knew the half of it..." 

"Not more than you," The brunette cut him off, and her voice was the quietest Seto had ever heard it. 

"What do you mean?" he asked, confused. Joey's friends had a way of doing that to him. 

"He doesn't love me more than you." Serenity clarified. "Not even close. You're his entire world, and it doesn't look like there's even an island left for me anymore." She sniffled, but no tears clouded her eyes. Silently, Seto admired her strength. "I guess that's how it goes, though. Gotta say, I never thought it would happen to me. I thought my brother would always be there for me, just like he said he would. That's a promise for you." Now, one tear streaked across her perfect face, and she swatted it away angrily. "I'm sorry, I never meant to make you feel guilty. Neither of us can do anything. Just forget we ever had this conversation, okay?" 

_ She thinks I'm stealing her brother away from her. She can't take the thought of being anyone's equal for his affections._ For one fleeting moment, the bitterness got the better of Seto, and he felt like crushing this girl who dared be jealous of his love for her brother. Reason soon quenched that fire, though, and he rose to his feet. Serenity hugged her knees that much tighter. _All things considered, she's just a scared little girl. How can I be angry with her?_

__

"Listen to me," he said, and his tone was far from angry. "Nobody will ever come between you and Joey. There will always be a place reserved his heart for you, the same way that there will always be one for him in yours." He offered her his hand, and Serenity stared up at him. "There's more than enough room for both of us in his life. Even if there wasn't, I wouldn't mind sharing what space there was with you. I know what you mean to each other." Seto smiled softly down at her, a smile that nobody but Joey and Mokuba had ever seen, and the girl took his hand, pulling herself up and dusting her clothes off. Suddenly, she tugged on the lapels of his trench coat and began to sob into his forest green dress shirt. The taller of the two, having become accustomed to crying spells through the time he had spent raising Mokuba, simply stood still, save for the hand that stroked Serenity's hair, until her crying became erratic and shuddering. With a gasping breath, she raised her head, and looked him straight in the eye. 

"I can see why he loves you," she stated, "Who could ever call you cold-hearted?" 

"I wasn't always this way." The billionaire looked away, and Serenity turned his face back to hers. 

"It's not who you were, it's who you are," she said. "You can't hide your light under a bushel forever, can you?" Without waiting for an answer, she leaned up and kissed Seto on the cheek affectionately. "Thanks for listening to me, brother." On that note, she waved good-bye to him and went back into the school building, leaving a stunned Seto to stare at the spot where she had been for a while before following her. 

*** 

After school, Seto and Serenity rode the seemingly endless distance to the Kaiba mansion, stopping only to pick up Mokuba along the way. The two younger members of the party hit it off right away, chatting like old friends. Seto, meanwhile, was more than happy to stare out the window, dreaming of his love as he listened to their animated banter. 

The moment they got home, Seto leapt up the stairs to the front door two at a time and let himself in. Annie, the chief maid, was vacuuming the foyer as they came in, and she dropped everything to fuss over Serenity. Would Miss Wheeler like something to eat? Perhaps she could take her coat? A tour of the mansion? 

Finally, Seto stepped in, taking the maid by the arm gently. "If we need anything, Annie, we won't hesitate to call you. For now, though, we won't take you away from your duties any longer than necessary. We both know this place would have fallen apart long ago if not for your efforts." It was the closest thing that Seto Kaiba had ever given to a compliment, and Annie went back to her work, humming happily, pausing to whisper in Serenity's ear. 

"He's been so much more tolerable since your brother came along," she said, "Be sure to thank him on behalf of the entire household staff." 

Serenity grinned. "I will." she promised, and followed Seto, who was tapping his foot impatiently at the top of the staircase. Below, Annie's vacuum cleaner could be heard whining once again. 

"What did she want to say to you?" he asked once Serenity cleared the staircase. 

"Girl stuff," the brunette replied evasively. "Now, which way to Joey?" 

*** 

The blond was watching television, slumped against the pillows, when Seto came in. Serenity was waiting outside, since she wanted to surprise her brother, and the brunet sat down on the edge of the bed. Joey immediately shut off the TV and threw his arms around his boyfriend, who more than happily returned the hug. 

"I had no idea a day was so long," he said, his voice sounding worse than before. Turning his head away, he coughed softly. 

"Are you feeling any better?" Seto laid him back down, settling for holding his hand. 

"Sorta." was the reply. 

"Well, I think I know just what'll perk you up. Come on in!" The look in Joey's honey-colored eyes when he saw his sister was priceless. With a cry of joy, Serenity dropped her school bag and flew into her brother's arms. Seto sat back, watching the scene. 

"Hey, big brother," Serenity said softly, brushing a stray lock of hair back into place on Joey's head. 

"Hey, Seren'." With one final squeeze, the blond set her back down on the floor. "You better keep your distance. I don't want you catching this." 

"I've had colds before, Joey." the girl laughed, pulling her backpack over and fishing out a few books. "Here's your homework. Try to get something done instead of watching Jerry Springer all day, okay?" 

Joey blushed as Seto's rich laugh filled the bedroom, and Serenity took it all in for the first time. "This place is so cool!" she gushed, laughing. Almost immediately, she was all business again. "Now, Joey, have you been taking care of yourself?" 

"Yeah..." the blond's tone was unsure, and his sister cocked her head at him, her hands on her hips. 

"Really? What have you eaten?" _And he thought I was mothering him,_ Seto thought to himself. 

Joey suddenly found the bedspread very interesting. "Nothing." he muttered. "I haven't been hungry." 

With a heaving sigh, Serenity took off her jacket, dropping it on the floor to land atop her bag. 

"Seto, where's the kitchen? I'll get started on some chicken soup. I trust we won't have to force-feed you?" She grinned through the last statement. 

Joey glanced at his love. "Not unless you want to," he said huskily, and now it was Seto's turn to be embarrassed. 

"I'll show you to the kitchen, Serenity," he mumbled, and the two of them left Joey for a moment to glance over his homework before deciding to push the entire thing under the bed and forget it existed. 

*** 

Serenity kept her word, leaving before Annie called Seto and Mokuba for dinner. The brunet had had his chauffeur take her home, since he didn't want her riding the buses anytime close to sunset. The girl hadn't protested too vehemently. 

Joey had managed to eat some of his sister's soup, and Seto had taken his meal with his boyfriend. After dinner, Seto had tried to get the blond started on some schoolwork, but soon realized the futility of his efforts. Joey didn't like doing homework on a good day. How would he feel about it when he wasn't well? 

Around 9:00, Joey tried to go to sleep, but every time he lay down, his cough acted up, forcing him to sit up until the fit stopped. After a few rounds of this, Seto bade his love lie back, and disappeared into the bathroom for a moment before returning with a jar of something, the label on which the blond couldn't read from his vantage point. 

"Take off your shirt," the brunet said, and Joey did as he asked. Seto unscrewed the top of the jar, scooped a generous amount into his hand, and began to rub it into his boyfriend's bare chest. 

The ointment had an amazingly strong smell, and the shorter boy could practically feel it clearing up the tight feeling in his throat. Of course, that could have been Seto's hands, tracing slow circles around his upper body, or the taller boy's sultry smile as he massaged his beloved. 

"Vaporub?" Joey asked, "Does this stuff really work?" 

"Worth a shot, isn't it?" was the reply. For a heavenly five minutes, Joey relaxed, basking in the feel of Seto's touch. Once every square inch of his love's chest was covered in the white ointment, the billionaire put it away, washed his hands, and climbed back into bed. 

"I wouldn't put my shirt back on if I were you," he said, leaning over to kiss Joey languidly before returning to his English assignments. "Get some rest, love. I really don't want to be in school alone for any longer than necessary." 

Joey smiled and lay down. Mercifully, his cough was nonexistent. "It's not exactly a picnic here without you, Set." 

The boy in question smiled. "Night, puppy." 

The blond yawned widely. "Night, Set." 

*** 

Okay, I think I made this chappie long enough!! For the record, Serenity is one of my fave characters, so that's why she gets kind of big roles... yeah... Anyways, please review, and I'll be back with Chapter 13 ASAP! Ja ne! 

Diamond: purrs again 


	13. Watching Over You

Sorry for the chapter gap, guys; I was totally uninspired and even more busy! Thanks to my faithful reviewers once again, you've made me feel amazing about myself and my work! winks at babygurl You know what I'm talking about, babygurl! This chapter is dedicated to Tessabug, who left a great review chock-full of ideas! Diamond and I thank you for your ideas and encouragement! Now, onto the mentions! 

Lone Phoenix: Glad you love the fluffy parts, they're surprisingly fun to write! I'm pumping the chappies out as fast as I can, but keep reviewing; nice feedback like yours cuts down on the writing time! low-key growl in the background Oh, and Diamond says thanks for the steak! 

Ly the werewolf: Sorry about your teeth, Ly! Jeez, if I'd known it was that fluffy, I might have cut it down.... Nah, we all love fluff! I don't think I'll ever be into hockey, but thanks for not making me feel stupid about it! thumbs up Hope you keep reading/reviewing, catch ya later! 

Ranma Higurashi: And you will continue to get mentions as long as you keep reviewing! I'm happy you think it's still kawaii, so do I! Hope to see ya later on at chapter 14! 

Assassin of the Shadows: Yeah, it is nice to see how much Seto changed from his former evil self... (ducks torches thrown by 'cold Seto' fan girls) I think the coolest part about his relationship with Serenity is their almost instant rapport... guess a common bond with Joey made that come easier! Whatever, enough rambling; see ya, Assassin! 

PanDora: (slinks down in her seat) Uhh... I skipped a day? Seriously, I think I screwed up on that part; sorry! Thanks for pointing it out, though! Glad you're still with us, hope you stick with it! 

Taito-kisses: Yay, Taito's back!!!! glomps Taito and Dogma What's up? Yeah, Serenity's the coolest, isn't she? God knows YGO needs a heroine other than Tea shudder. She's definitely one of my fave anime chicks, period. Well, enjoy the chappie! 

babygurl: Heya babygurl! Whoa, one hour a day; what a hardship! You want to know my secret on getting chappies out fast, though? (looks left and right) Write in class! I swear, most of this fic was written on the bus or in class while the teachers droned on about things. I only come online, mostly, to type it up and fix stuff. Of course, that means I write two drafts, but who really minds? For sure you're not annoying, though; I'm happy you requested fluff, gives me an excuse for it! Glad you got the point about Serenity, that's the reaction I was aiming for! Oh, and by the way, I'm a "she", LOL. Later, girl! flashes victory sign 

Princess Strawberry: Sugar high talented authoress on the loose! (runs in with net) Where'd she go? Oh well... glad you're still reading and think it's good, Princess; as I've said, that's really high praise! Yami Strawberry sounds a lot like Bakura, don't she (no offense, Yami Strawberry, Bakura's cool!) Any ways, your reviews always brighten me up, so I hope you keep posting them! 

Kayume: Well, if you don't think that stunk, then keep on reading; I don't know what I was thinking of in Chapter 1.... it's not all that great. The rest is much better, if you have the patience for it! Oh yeah, and S/J FOREVER! 

Tessabug: In case you didn't see it, this chappie's for you, Tessa! I'm a total Jewel maniac, and the Foolish Games idea sounds great, only for... drum roll) Bakura and Ryou! I think it might work with Seto and Joey, but it ends off sadly... (sniffs) R/B sadness I can handle, cause that's what would bring them together for real, but the puppy belongs with his master! (laughs nervously at people staring) Thank you for all your encouragement, and don't worry, this fic will keep going as long as there's interest in it, even if I have to divide it into a series! Lots of love, Tessa, catch ya later! 

daisy: Aww, and I loved your long reviews! Thanks for giving Diamond the tiger plushie, he loves it! (Diamond in background, poking plushie confusedly) He's so kawaii! (snatches up plushie and hugs it, Diamond growls and pounces) Hey, bad tiger! (returns plushie) Dang, he's possessive! (dusts herself off) Oh well, hope your comp gets fixed soon, see ya guys! Enjoy this chappie! 

Starfly: Yeah, parents can be a pain sometimes, especially about things like that. I'm glad you have no complaints, although I'm scared of falling below your standards.... anyway, if all goes well, next chapter will be dedicated to you, so tell me what you want and I'll try to accommodate! Ja ne! 

phwee? yami hobo: Wow, what a totally cool name! Don't call yourself unimportant! One person can change the world if they have a little faith in themselves, and your review definitely brought a ray of sunshine into what could have turned out to be a really cloudy day. I'm glad you think I'm worth 94 reviews, even though I don't believe in myself sometimes, it's great to know there are others who do! Oh, and I hope my review for your first Christmas story didn't offend you in any way, shape or form. It's really, truly good! 

Phew, it's fun doing that, but tiring too... (Diamond swats at the delete button) Hey, I don't think I can retype all that! Anyway, warnings... well, fluff, I guess, nothing really new. 

Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 12, I'm very sick of writing it! 

Chapter 13: Watching Over You 

Before going to sleep himself, Seto slunk out of bed and went to see Mokuba, Joey's snores covering up what little noise he made leaving the room. The brunet feared that since he had discovered his love for Joey, a rift had been growing steadily between him and the brother who, up until recently, had been his only form of human companionship. He had decided that, if such a rift existed, he would do his best to make sure it didn't grow wide enough to tear them apart, without neglecting his new puppy, of course. Pressing one hand to his forehead, Seto wondered vaguely how his life had become so complicated. 

A quick glance at his brother's prone body told Seto all he needed to know about the other boy's current state of consciousness. Sitting beside Mokuba, he ruffled the unruly mane of black hair, just as he had when they were kids. "Hey, little brother," he whispered, and the boy in question gave a grunt of mock frustration, not bothering to turn around to face Seto. 

"Never could pull one over on you, huh, big brother?" he grumbled good-naturedly. At this, the taller boy chuckled. 

"Nope," he agreed with a smile that quickly turned into a neutral expression. "We haven't been talking very much lately, have we? Not like before, at any rate...." Joey's name, unspoken, hung between them, the blond's mere presence having the power to cement or irrevocably shatter Seto and Mokuba's relationship. 

Now, Mokuba did roll over to pin his brother's gaze down. "I wondered when you'd bring that up," he replied, and his tone was the most guarded Seto had ever heard it. 

Like the tip of a dagger, guilt twisted Seto Kaiba's stomach. "Then I wasn't imagining it," he sighed, "Mokuba, please forgive me. I never meant to ignore you for any reason." 

Confusedly, the black-haired boy stared out at Seto beneath bangs as black as pitch. "No, Seto, you've misunderstood. You haven't been neglecting me by spending time with Joey; I know what he means to you. As long as you're happy, and as long as I have your word that you'll always be there when I need it, and you'll always be my best friend, I don't want anything else." A chuckle escaped the younger Kaiba's lips. "Besides, as corny as it sounds, I'm not losing a brother. I'm gaining another one, and a majorly cool sister on top of it!" (A/N: Had to get Serenity in there somehow!) Leaning back on his elbows, Mokuba brushed the hair from his eyes. "You won't be at this stage of the relationship forever, after all," he finished with a reassuring smile. 

Hearing this encouraging speech brought a single tear to Seto's eye, and he wiped it away nonchalantly before pulling his little brother into a hug. "Thanks, kid," he said, and gave the short boy a final squeeze before letting him go. "Hey, since you seem to consider Joey and Serenity family already, how about we all do something together this weekend? The carnival's in town..." 

At the word 'carnival', Mokuba leapt into a sitting position, sending the blankets flying. "The carnival?! You mean it? For sure, Seto! Gosh, we haven't done anything since... well, ever, I guess. It always seemed you were too busy to take me anywhere before." 

Leaning down, Seto kissed the other boy on the forehead in a gesture of affection. "Let's just say that I figured out what was really important to me." His voice sounded a million miles away as he spoke those words, but Mokuba was too excited to notice. "Get some rest, okay, kid? We'll talk about this tomorrow." 

The younger Kaiba nestled down under the covers once more, a smile on his bright, unspoiled face. "Night, Seto," he murmured as he curled up against the pillows. 

"Good night, Mokuba," replied the older boy as he closed his brother's bedroom door softly, so as not to disturb him, and padding back down the hall to his own room. His boyfriend was still snoring, but his breathing didn't sound half as congested as it had that morning. _Let's hope that means he's going to be okay_ _for school_, thought the brunet as he slipped back into bed without ever waking his love, who slept the sleep of the physically and emotionally exhausted. 

*** 

Surprisingly enough, Joey was the first of the two to awaken the next morning, feeling completely refreshed and almost completely refreshed. As he turned over, reflecting on how well he had slept, his eyes met with a sight that turned his brain into mush and stopped his thoughts in their tracks. 

The blond fancied himself the only one, including Mokuba, that had ever seen Seto Kaiba relaxed to this extent. His love's face, radiant in the morning light, was free of both line and blemish, and the auburn hair flew around his face like a halo in the gentle breeze from the window, although still not even the slightest bit unkempt. The sheets had fallen down to his waist during the night, revealing the half-unbuttoned midnight blue pajama top, through the folds of which Joey saw just the slightest bit of chiseled muscle. 

All this, Joey took in, and an instinct more than likely fueled by a sudden surge of desire for the man lying beside him willed him to kiss his love awake and take things from there, but in the end he decided to let Seto sleep a little longer. He obviously needed it. Sighing, Joey shuffled into the bathroom and set the shower on cold. (A/N: My, but Joey has restraint. Is that what they teach you in obedience school? ~_^) 

Seto was woken up gradually by the sound of his boyfriend showering a few minutes later. Still half in a daze, he began his morning ritual, first shaving with precise, efficient strokes, then brushing his teeth and running a comb through his hair before splashing water on his face to jar him into awareness. All the while, he tried not to think of the incredibly beautiful boy standing completely naked not ten feet away. His traitorous mind didn't like that idea, though, conjuring images of lather sliding down Joey's body, his love's angelic face tilted up to the jet of water, the last of the shampoo sliding from the exquisite blond strands of hair. Seto must have been standing there waging his private war for longer than he thought, as when he came to, the shower had been turned off and Joey was pressed up against him, sharing his warmth and resting his chin on one broad shoulder. 

"Morning, love," he said, and Seto saw him smile in the mirror. Returning the grin, he took both of Joey's wrists in his, surprised at how cold his boyfriend felt. 

"Morning, love," he repeated. "No hot water this morning or something? Why do you feel like you've just been on a trip to Antarctica?" 

Despite the chill he was no doubt feeling, Joey blushed. He wouldn't dare tell Seto the real reason he had opted for a cold shower instead of a hot one. So, instead of replying, he attacked his love's throat with feather-light kisses, pulling him closer to his bare chest. The brunet groaned involuntarily and spun the other boy around, leaning him against the sink and claiming his lips with a violence born of true passion. 

"Well, you seem to be feeling better, puppy," Seto panted as they separated, and wrapped a conveniently placed towel around Joey's upper body, pulling him up into a loving embrace. "Now, let's just make sure you don't catch another cold, shall we?" 

Mischievously, Joey slid his lips across any skin he could reach, taking advantage of their position to focus on his love's half-exposed upper body, his tongue darting out every so often to lap at the creamy flesh of Seto's skin, eliciting moans from the taller boy. Finally, he trailed his tongue back up his boyfriend's neck and kissed him softly before pulling away, clutching the second towel close around him. The billionaire was still in a haze of pleasure, and Seto struggling to remain upright was definitely the most amusing thing that the blond had ever seen. 

"Better get going, we'll be late for school." With a wink, he undertook the task of trying to tame his unruly flaxen mane. 

The joy of knowing that he wouldn't be spending another day in school without his beloved puppy blunted the frustration that Seto felt at their moment being over all too soon. He did as Joey bid, but even as he dug out their navy blue school uniform and tossed the blond's on his side of the bed, he could still feel the ghost of Joey's lips on his chest, his throat, his mouth. _Damn, but he knows how to drive a guy wild._ Lost in his thoughts, he stripped off his pajamas and tugged on a pair of boxers. That was about as far as he got before his love walked in and let out a low whistle. 

"Damn, you're fine," he joked, and Seto nearly jumped out of his skin. "Oh, come on," Joey continued in a serious tone. "You must be the hottest guy in the universe. Don't tell me you're shy about showing it off?" 

To cover the momentary blush that spread across his face, the brunet pulled his white T-shirt over his head, making a point of turning away as he donned the button-down top. "I'm glad you think so," he said in a low voice, and the blond caught the last vestiges of a blush on his love's cheeks, although he said nothing. "Let's hurry up. We still have to eat." Without waiting for an acknowledgment, he went off towards the kitchen, his stride as confident as ever. 

Grinning imperceptibly, Joey threw on his clothes carelessly and left in his boyfriend's wake, stopping only to retrieve his books from beneath the bed. _ So, the original Adonis doesn't realize the extent of his beauty. Guess I'll have to watch for an opportunity to change that._ With that thought on his mind, the blond left the master bedroom, closing the door behind him. 

*** 

Back to the short chappies, it looks like... sighs sadly Time is very fleeting, I'm realizing. Well, I hope you like it, and I'll be back with 14 as soon as I can, promise! Ja ne! Oh, and R/R! 


	14. Beauty on the Fire

Chapter 14, people! I'm so proud.... this chapter features poetry written by none other than me! ^_^ I'm not really sure how good it is, but a couple of my friends think it's cool, and I did write it for Joey and Seto, so... yeah, I know I got too much time on my hands. As promised, this chapter is for Starfly. Anyway, on to the thank-you's! 

daisy: YAY!!!! LONG REVIEWS!!! does happy dance, throwing confetti and putting party hat on Diamond, who starts growling Hey, you be nice, or daisy'll take back that plushie! Diamond whimpers and moves closer to the plushie That's better... looks at the anti-pet abuse mob Oh, come on, he knows I love him! huggles Diamond Happy? Anyway, back to daisy and nuva ~_^ Yeah, they won't have that much control forever, though. And I don't think Joey wants Seto to "show off" his beauty per se, just realize that he's a damn hot bishie! Catch ya guys later, tell me what you think of this chappie! Diamond, say bye! Diamond licks both daisy and nuva 

Ranma Higurashi: sad face Yeah, I know, they're really getting short. I'm sorry! throws herself on the mercy of the court I'm so happy you think it's kawaii, and that you keep reviewing! Laterz, hope it keeps up! 

phwee? yami hobo: Aww, you actually cried from my review? How sweet! huggles phwee and her yami I'm glad you love my fic, I enjoyed yours, and for the record, I totally realize that it's fanfiction.net's crummy formatting and not your fault. I'm gonna keep checking for your new story, count on it! Hope you keep reading this one! 

Princess Strawberry: Hey, Princess and Yami! Glad your yami's not offended by the comparison to Bakura, and overjoyed you both loved the chappie! I'm hoping that I can keep you both interested for as long as possible, it's a big booster to see your name on the review list more than once! Ja ne, girls! 

Lizzie: drools alongside Lizzie Yeah, Seto has a way of doing that to people. Glad you're still reading, hope to hear from you again real soon! BTW, you were my hundredth review!!!! Thank you so much, Lizzie, and in thanks, you can request anything you want as a chappie, and I'll do my best to get it up for you as soon as plot constraints allow! Laterz! 

babygurl: Hey, girl! Wow, I think your last review just might be the best I ever got... thankies! Yeah, I love the way Seto turned out, never thought I'd get his character down this good, thanks for recognizing that fact. hangs head in shame Sorry for the mistake, I don't usually get that ditzy when I'm writing, and something that obvious never got past my scanning before.... I promise to work doubly hard to have perfect sentence structure in following chapters! And repeat after me: "I am not a weirdo!" LOL, yay, you like the rest of the chappie! That teacher thing really sucks, glad my teachers are either stupid or functionally blind (or both in some cases). About my age... I'm going to be 17 in a few months, thx for asking! Anyway, I'll catch ya later, and I still have 3 stories left to review... 0_0 Promise to get to it really really soon, okay? Laterz! Oh, and I almost forgot! hands babygurl autographed photo of Guardian and Diamond Thanks for being such a cool person! 

PanDora: Glad to hear it! Yeah, I love happy middles, don't you? laughs nervously Anyway, hope you enjoy this chappie, and I'll catch ya on the flip side! 

Starfly: I promise you, there will be major focus on R/B, as soon as next chappie! Aww... I'm so glad I got you back into writing! It's fun, but oh so time-consuming... oh well, hope you enjoy this chappie, even though there's no R/B yet. It is yours, after all! Ja ne! 

Once again, a big major thank-you to all my readers! I love you guys! Warnings; well, my crappy poetry, FLUFF, OOCness... that's about all! 

Disclaimer: Guard-chan doesn't own YGO, but she does own the poem "Beauty on the Fire", although the title belongs to Natalie Imbruglia. All clear? Good, on to the fic! 

Chapter 14: Beauty on the Fire 

The ride to school was uncharacteristically quiet, with Joey copying his boyfriend's homework faster than Seto would have thought possible, and the brunet himself trying to recover from that morning's 'episode', for lack of a better term. Despite his stoic nature, a fresh wave of bitter longing hit him every time he saw anything that could even be construed as a reminder of his beautiful puppy, and looking at Joey himself... well, let's just say that Seto still hadn't recovered from his body's embarrassing reaction to the last time he'd done that, and it was getting harder and harder (no pun intended ~_^) to hide these things from Joey. (A/N: Seto: You're NOT putting that in. Guardian: Watch me. clicks "Upload Chapter" Seto: Ugh, how mortifying.) 

Sighing, Joey tossed the half-done math assignment away and picked up his and Seto's English books. Seto gave the blond a lopsided grin. "Ever think that maybe you should do your own homework?" 

Looking very much like an animal, the other boy scratched his head with his pencil. "Nope, never occurred to me," he replied as he started scribbling again. 

Upon hearing that comment, Seto chuckled to himself and rolled down the window, letting the wind fill the back seat of the luxury car. Joey growled as he struggled to keep his papers in some sort of order, but said nothing as his love turned his face up to the sky, the breeze whipping his auburn locks around. _ He looks so... content. I can't disturb him_. 

The ride was over too soon for Seto, who grudgingly closed the window and rearranged his hair and papers, both of which had been blown around by the wind's violent gusts. Joey left the English half done as well, sliding his pencil back into his pocket and winking at his beloved. "All caught up," he said, raising his nose in the air in mock snobbishness. 

Seto slid out of the vehicle gracefully, and Joey wondered if the taller boy was ever clumsy. "Just how many of those answers are correct, pup?" he retorted as he slammed the door shut. 

Joey wasn't about to let the other boy get the last word under any circumstances. Slinging his bag over his shoulder, he leaned across the roof of the limousine. "All of them. I copied them off you, and you're a genius." Pausing to thank the driver, he walked around the car to lean against his boyfriend. "Not to mention the catch of the millennium." Then, right there on the school grounds, he kissed Seto full on the lips. 

The kiss didn't last very long-- a few seconds at most-- but that was more than enough for a good fifteen people to spot the two boys, who were supposedly enemies, engaged in something that enemies definitely didn't do. Most of the girls "aww"-ed, and the guys, their reactions ranging from stunned to disgusted, said absolutely nothing. Either they couldn't believe their eyes or they were too scared of Seto's wrath to court it. The reason made no difference to Seto and Joey, as they were both lost in each other for over half a minute thereafter. 

"You do realize that we just basically told the entire school we're together?" the brunet stated when his powers of speech had returned. Joey nodded, and Seto looked over his love's shoulder before breaking out into a grin. "And do you also realize that your friends saw everything, including Tristan?" 

The blond glanced over his shoulder and shrugged, "Guess it saves me the trouble of telling him, don't it?" Another of those rich, deep laughs that Joey absolutely lived for. Every day, Seto opened up more and more to him, and the other boy was confident that with a little effort on both their parts, the world would see what he had seen of the billionaire, and what the love they shared had made them become. As his friends advanced, Joey nestled his head in the groove between Seto's neck and shoulder and closed his eyes for a moment. _Love can't change people, but it sure can bring out the good in them._

Tristan was the first over, trailing Serenity behind him. "All right, Kaiba, what the hell's going on here? What have you pulled on Joey now? If you've brainwashed him, or tricked him into something, I'll turn that pretty face of yours into mincemeat!" 

Serenity grabbed onto her companion's elbow, sighing when he wrenched it free of her grip for what was certainly not the first time in the last two minutes. "You've got it all wrong," she began, massaging her forehead in an effort to remain calm. Yugi and Ryou were keeping their distance, but even they couldn't refrain from eavesdropping on the conversation. 

"What's to get wrong?!" Tristan exclaimed, "I know Joey. He wouldn't have a complete turnaround over, of all people, Kaiba!" Frustrated, he threw his hands up in the air. "I'm gone for one day, and the world goes nuts?" One strong hand grasped the blond boy firmly. "Come on, Joey. We're leaving." 

Seto growled deep in his throat, and in a flash, his arm was around his boyfriend, holding the boy to him. There was no need for him to disturb himself, though; even quicker, Serenity had Tristan by the shirt collar and actually succeeded in pulling him back a few paces, so that their faces were mere inches apart. 

"You're going to listen to me, and you're going to listen well, because I'm only going to say this once." Her tone was perfectly modulated, but the message was clear; she would not stand for anything getting in the way of anyone she cared about, especially her big brother. "Joey and _Seto_ are in love." The taller of the two opened his mouth to speak, and the brunette jerked his shirt collar again, throwing him off-balance. "You're listening right now. As I said, they're in love. Yes, it's a new development, yes, it came as a surprise, but Joey's your friend, and you had better be there for him now. If you do _anything_ that can even be construed as threatening to either of them, or to their continued happiness, I won't only not be there the next time you have problems of your own, I'll be the one causing them. Understand me?" Stiffly, Tristan nodded. "Good. Now, go congratulate them." She released him, and it took all of the tall boy's concentration to stay upright. 

"But Seren'..." A glare from the youngest member of the group silenced him, and with the formality one would use to greet a visiting dignitary, Tristan extended his hand toward the other brunet. "I still don't trust you, Kai---Seto, but Serenity seems to. I trust her judgement, especially with regard to Joey, so I won't get in your way." He offered the ghost of a smile. "I'm sure she's already given you the 'If you ever hurt him..' speech, but let me add my name to the list of people that will be kicking your ass if that eventuality occurs." 

A momentary flash of amusement in the azure orbs was all the warning Tristan had before Seto's hand enclosed his in a firm grip, and he found himself looking up at the sky, lying in a nearby pile of dirt. "You wish, Taylor." the billionaire said haughtily as he and Joey went to join Serenity. 

"Thanks again, sis," the blond smiled gravely. "For a moment, I thought we were going to have another Tea scene on our hands." 

Serenity winked and gave the two teens before her a mock salute. "Happy to help, big brother, but the less I hear of anorexia's poster child, the less nightmares I have about being thinner than a tree branch." Behind them, Yugi and Ryou were pulling Tristan out of the dirt, the sandy grains of dust doing nothing to mask his red-faced anger at being publicly humiliated by Seto Kaiba. One more look from Serenity, and the first bell kept that in check remarkably well, though, and without a word, the brunet rushed off toward the bathroom to clean up a bit before class. Their charge gone, Yugi and Ryou moved up to flank Seto and Joey. 

"Want to get going?" the shortest of the five said, gesturing over his shoulder to the students filing in through the school doors. 

Joey sighed. "Might as well, I guess." As they started off, though, the blond pulled his sister aside. "Hey, can you do me a favor tonight?" 

Serenity nodded cheerfully, and her smile only got wider as Joey detailed his plan to her. Once he was done, she laughed out loud. "You have entirely too much time on your hands to think up these elaborate schemes, that's for sure." 

"So you'll do it?" Joey's voice held a hopeful note. 

"For sure!" The conspirators exchanged a quick thumbs-up and ran to catch up with their friends. 

*** 

For the rest of that day, Seto caught his love scribbling down little notes on scraps of paper and filing them away carefully in a folder. More than once, the taller boy tried to read over his shoulder, but couldn't quite make out Joey's chicken scratch. He wondered if his boyfriend had planned it that way. 

Finally, after school, he decided to attempt to satisfy his curiosity. "What have you been doing today?" he demanded good-naturedly. 

Joey stuffed a pile of sweaters into his backpack, stained beyond belief, and looked up at Seto quizzically. "What do you mean?" he asked innocently. 

For once, Seto was at a loss for words. "The... the papers, the scribbling... you've been keeping them, so they can't be class notes, since you usually lose those before the period's over if you bother to take them at all. So what are they?" 

The blond smiled, enjoying the feeling of keeping his love off-balance. It wasn't one you got to enjoy often when you were with Seto Kaiba. "Just random stuff." Seto looked like he was going to shoot that down, so Joey cut him off first. "Listen, can this wait till I get home? I've got to get to the library." 

_ Library? Joey?_ My _Joey?_ "Are you feeling all right, puppy? You sure you're not having a relapse?" Gingerly, Seto rested his hand on the blond's forehead, who sighed and let the impromptu examination go on. "Hmm, you don't feel hot. Have you eaten today?" 

The shorter boy laughed out loud. "You should remember; you insisted on feeding me yourself once you heard that Yami had done that for Yugi!" With a grin, he slung his backpack over his shoulder. "I'll see you back at the mansion. Later, Set." One quick kiss, and he was gone in the direction of the school library, leaving a very confused ex-CEO in his wake. 

*** 

Seto and Mokuba couldn't have been home for more than twenty minutes when the doorbell rang, and Annie ushered in Serenity, who had changed out of her school clothes and gotten over to the mansion faster than the elder Kaiba would have believed possible. "To what do we owe this visit, Serenity?" the brunet asked, feeling that this might be tied in with Joey's strange behavior, although he couldn't see where the two of them had had time to plan anything elaborate. 

"Well, since it's Tuesday, and movies are really cheap today, I thought we could all go catch a flick! What do you say?" Her smile was so bright, it lit up the room more intensely than the beams of sunlight filtering through the curtains. Innocently enough, she glanced around the living room, up the stairs, and into the kitchen. "Where is Joey anyway?" 

"At the library, apparently." Seto stared into her hazel eyes. "Would you know anything about that?" 

"Nope. As far as I knew, Joey was coming here after school." Not even a blink. If she was lying, she was very good at it. _Or maybe_, Seto mused, _I'm just too trusting of her._ "Anyway, do you want to go?" 

The brunet shook his head. "No, I'll stay here and wait for Joey, if it's all the same to you. You and Mokuba can go, if you'd like some company." 

Serenity wasn't going to be satisfied with that, though. "Come on, you should get out more often! Even Joey thinks so!" She took him by the arm and led him halfway across the living room. In a nearby corner, Annie allowed herself the faintest of smiles as she dusted the various items in the room. Seto would have protested further had Mokuba not walked in just as he opened his mouth. 

"Hey, Serenity, when did you get here?" the younger Kaiba asked. "If you've come over to see Joey, he's still at the school library." 

The girl turned to the shortest of the three, kneeling down to give him a hug. "Actually, I wanted to know if you and your brother wanted to come with me to see a movie. Doesn't seem like he really feels like it, though. I guess I'll just go alone. I'd invite you along, but I know time with your brother is at a premium these days." With just the right amount of disappointment, Serenity rose to her feet and shuffled toward the front door. 

_ Oh, she is good_, was all Seto had time to think before Mokuba was tugging at his arm, looking at him with wide, teary eyes. (A/N: Chibi Mokuba!! Kawaii!) "Come on, big brother, let's go with Serenity!" 

"I can't." The brunet folded his arms and stared out the window. "I've got to wait for Joey." 

Mokuba looked crushed as his brother spoke. "But... what we talked about last night, about you spending more time with me? Isn't this the perfect opportunity?" His gaze turned down to the floor. "Are you breaking your word, Seto?" he asked quietly. 

The guilt trip took everyone by surprise; Annie's feather duster stopped completely, Serenity held her breath subconsciously, and Seto froze where he was, his mouth half open and his eyes locked in an expression of shock. Behind those glittering sapphires, though, all present could practically see Seto's mind racing, looking for a way out of this mess without hurting his brother's feelings, while still getting to spend every possible moment with his boyfriend. As far as Serenity could see, though, there was none. 

Angry at being trapped in a corner, the elder Kaiba snapped up his car keys. "Fine, we'll go. Let me get the car started." Annie went back to her work once he was gone, and Mokuba turned to Serenity, any traces of sadness gone from his face completely. 

"Whatever you're up to, I'm only too glad to help out." He winked. "I owe you guys for giving me Seto back." With that, he ran off to join his brother in the garage. 

Serenity followed him as far as the foyer before taking her cell phone from her purse, hitting a speed-dial key, and waiting for the answering machine to pick up. "Phase one accomplished," she whispered, and hung up before following the Kaiba brothers herself. 

*** 

The group had been gone from the Kaiba mansion about half an hour when Joey snuck in, wearing his street clothes and carrying a very large bag over his shoulder. After saying hello to Annie, the blond went up the main staircase as quickly as he could and slipped into the master bedroom, dropping his bag onto the carpeted floor. _Wow, it's so cold and empty without Set. Was this how he felt before we got together?_ Glancing at the clock on the wall, Joey began unpacking frantically. 

_This's going to be perfect!_ he grinned. _Now, let's just hope that Seren' can just keep Set out of the house long enough..._ While he had faith in his sister, he knew all too well how intransigent Seto Kaiba could get when he wanted something, and once he made up his mind to come home, not even Serenity would be able to stand in his way. _ Let's hope she can pull this one off_. Without a moment to spare, Joey went about implementing his plans. 

*** 

Joey needn't have worried; with Mokuba's help, Serenity managed to keep Seto out of the house for a good hour or so after the movie was over. The younger Kaiba had insisted they go to the mall for ice cream, then check out the new video game store, and once there, had taken absolutely forever to pick one he liked, since he had to try them all first. It was only once Seto realized that it was going on six o'clock that he would tolerate no more delays, piled them in the car, and sped back to the mansion, stopping only to drop Serenity off at her house. As she waved good-bye, the brunette hoped she'd given her brother enough of an opportunity to get everything set up. 

Mokuba knew enough of the plan to realize that it required him to be out of the way, so the moment that Seto opened the front door, he scampered up to his room, saying that he wasn't hungry and that he wanted to play his new game. Seto didn't bother admonishing his little brother to do his homework; Mokuba was generally very mature about such things. Besides, he had to see if Joey was back yet. 

A quick glance into the hall closet told the billionaire all he needed to know; Joey's green jacket was carelessly thrown inside. Hanging it up so that Annie wouldn't go into a spastic fit on his boyfriend, the brunet made a point of searching through each room in the mansion systematically. At length, he came to the dining room doors. _It's a long shot, but might as well...._ Impatiently, Seto threw the double doors open, but his blind rush was curbed totally by the scene before him. 

Candles were all that illuminated the room, and there must have been over a hundred of them, their flames all dancing in the draft from the open doors. Almost reverently, Seto stepped into the dining room and closed the doors behind him, feeling them latch. Flowers, obviously fresh-cut, were everywhere, the candlelight flickering off their rainbow-colored petals giving the illusion of multicolored beams of light criss-crossing the chamber. A veritable feast was spread out on the great table, and in the middle of it all, Joey stood, a triumphant grin on his sublime face. Seto's boyfriend wore a white dress shirt and beige pants, which captured the rainbow light perfectly, making him look like an angel in an ancient painting. His hair looked to be freshly washed, but it still retained that defiant quality that Seto found so endearing. 

"Welcome back, love." Joey said, his voice like silk in the near-darkness. At those three words, Seto felt his heart torn to shreds, then put back together just as quickly. Recognizing the wave of paralyzing emotion that had engulfed the brunet, the shorter boy seemingly glided over, kissing his boyfriend deeply, yet sweetly, as he led him to the head of the table and sat him down. "First course," he stated, taking the lid off a steaming bowl of soup. Seto recalled the scent immediately; Serenity's chicken soup. _Must be a Wheeler family recipe,_ he thought as he ate. _Whatever it is, it's damn good!_

The meal went on in this way through four courses and dessert, Seto digging into the delicious spread like a starving man, and Joey eating only sparingly, preferring instead to spend his time gazing at his beloved. The candles had burned down to half by the time Joey moved his chair next to Seto's and allowed the brunet to rest against his shoulder. 

"You're a good cook." Seto muttered at length. 

"You knew it was me?" Joey was surprised. Yes, he'd cooked a four-course meal alone, but he'd never expected his love to notice. 

Against his chest, the taller of the two nodded. "Our cook should take lessons from you. I think I'll fire him." The quick exhale that penetrated the thin shirt was enough to tell the blond that Seto was just kidding. "Thank you." he said gravely as he claimed Joey's lips in a languid motion, his hands playing over his boyfriend's defined chest through the dress shirt. 

_They always said the way to a man's heart was through his stomach,_ the blond laughed to himself as he slid from Seto's embrace to stand up. "It's not over yet. Put this on." He held out a strip of cloth that Seto presumed to be a blindfold, and the brunet, too tired to argue, did as he was bid. Happily, Joey led him upstairs, pausing every now and then to trail teasing phantom kisses across Seto's face, always pulling away before the other boy could reciprocate. 

Eventually, they arrived at the master bedroom, and the blond untied the blindfold, allowing Seto a moment to get his bearings. Once he did, though, he nearly broke down. More flowers, mostly roses, were strewn around the entire room, carelessly. There were only six candles, three on either side of the bed, and in the center of said king-size bed lay two roses, one red and one blue, tied with a white ribbon that carried traces of black in it. Atop the two flowers lay an envelope, upon which 'Seto' was inscribed in Joey's messy hand. As if in a dream, the brunet knelt down on the bed, brushing his fingers across the rose petals, and down their stems, minding the thorns that Joey had obviously made a point of leaving on. His hands traced the ribbon, and finally, he lifted the envelope. 

The bed shifted, and Joey whispered in his ear, "Open it," before giving his earlobe a soft nip. 

Silently, Seto did as Joey asked. He didn't trust his own voice at the moment. Inside the envelope there was a single sheet of plain white paper, upon which were written eighteen lines in the blond's finest handwriting. _It's a poem._ His hands shaking, the brunet began to read. 

**Beauty on the Fire, by Joseph Wheeler**

****

**You wear a cloak of blackest night,**

**yet it is insufficient to mask your light.**

**Your eyes, as cold as ice's pyre,**

**Still carry the passionate nature of fire.**

**Your perfect face, its casual grin,**

**Remains indifferent to your hidden delusions of sin.**

****

**The classically handsome Harlequin's standard,**

**Presumably dim as the village dullard.**

**You shatter their deceptions, their shields, their lies,**

**Simply by existing, with each new tear you cry.**

**Yes, you are beautiful, but do not fit the word.**

**What you are can't be classified by any I've heard.**

****

**Roses have thorns, and the reverse rings true.**

**If opposites attract, then who for me but you?**

**You are my life, my love, my soul,**

**And trite as it is, your love keeps me whole.**

**Acknowledge your gifts before you arrive at your pyre,**

**Lest your beauty should follow you into the fire.**

Overcome, Seto didn't speak for a moment, only stared at his puppy with tears in his eyes. _He did all this for me. He genuinely loves me. Oh, Joey._ The full force of his passion broke free just then, and he threw Joey to the bed, kissing him anywhere that wasn't covered by clothing. Once the blond was sporting numerous love bites on his throat and face, Seto practically tore off his shirt and graced every part of his love's chest with feather-light kisses that had Joey practically crazed with pleasure before returning to his mouth, allowing their tongues to dance together as their hands roved over each other's bodies. A few minutes later, they parted with a great, communal gasp, and Seto crushed Joey to him so firmly that he was afraid he'd rip the shorter boy in two. 

"I don't deserve you," he began, and Joey rolled over to run his hands through the billionaire's hair. 

"Will you stop with the self-deprecating thing, already?" he sighed. "That's what tonight was about. I wanted you to see yourself as I see you, not as you see yourself right now." Resting his hands on either of his love's cheeks, Joey held Seto's gaze with his as he spoke. "I love you, Seto Kaiba, and if it takes all my life, I'll make you believe that. You are the most beautiful person in the universe to me, inside and out. I would give my life, everything I am and ever will be, to you in an instant, without question. Doubt anything you choose but my love for you. In time, I hope that you will learn to love yourself half as much as I do." With that, Joey laid his head on Seto's breastbone, and the brunet could feel his breath slowing down. 

"Joey..." he said, but couldn't seem to find the words. "My love, I... I don't know what to say." 

"Then don't say anything till you're sure," mumbled the blond. "Sleep now, Set. It's been a long day." 

Seto chuckled. "That it has, puppy." Moving the roses and the poem safely out of the way, he slumped down to the pillows, taking Joey with him, and they fell asleep at once. 

*** 

Wow, my fluffiest scene yet! Okay, I really, really want to know what everyone thinks of "Beauty on the Fire"! I wrote it in half an hour in English class because I was totally bored, and I want to know whether anyone thinks it's good, or whether you all hated it! Please R/R as well; even though I've received over 100, each one still means as much as they did when I had none. Thank you to anyone who bothered to read this, and I'll catch ya all when Chappie 15 comes around! 


	15. Still Desire You

Hey all! What's up? Thanks for all the great reviews, except the one ignorant flamer. As before, I won't grant them the satisfaction of a personal acknowledgment, just say two things; ignorant cowards' names really aren't my business, and nor do I wish them to be, and that perhaps next time you should try telling whoever read you my fic not to omit the WARNINGS, since you're obviously much too asinine to be literate by any stretch of the imagination. 

Diamond: strains against chain leash, roaring loud enough to shake the walls 

Now, now, Diamond, we don't want you to get indigestion over someone so unimportant. Karma will get them in the end. grins evilly Anyway, this chapter's Lizzie's, since she was my 100th reviewer, and as per her request, there is going to be Y/Y fluff, followed by Ryou and Bakura getting closer to getting together. (Sorry Lizzie, it's taking longer than I planned! Don't worry, though; it's coming!) It's long, so sorry for the late update. I hope it's worth it. Now for the replies: 

Lone Pheonix: Hey again! Diamond really enjoyed his ham, although I'm always scared he eats his gifts too fast... strokes her pet tiger Well, he hasn't gotten sick yet! Thanks for all your compliments, and I'm so glad you liked "Beauty on the Fire"! Don't worry, I'll continue as long as my loyal fans want me to! 

Princess Strawberry: scratches head thoughtfully Well, it's either Y/Y fluff, or lemon. The first one's getting taken care of right here, and the second I might never try, so sorry if it's that! Sorry also to hear about your history test, but if it was only one question, you can take comfort in the fact that you understand the material, right? crickets chirping Whatever then, ja ne, Your Talentedness! 

Starfly: Don't worry, I'm a writer, not a poet; I just thought it fit so well! My writing's like my major gift, so it means a lot to know that people like reading my stuff. Thanks for all your sweet reviews! 

Assassin of the Shadows: Aww, you really think so? Thank you! As I've stated before, I'll continue as long as I keep getting cool reviews from people like you! Hope to hear from you again! 

Saturn: Yeah, lotta fluff, huh? Glad you love it, and I'll do my best to keep your cravings satisfied! Thanks for reviewing! 

BlackRose: Coolness, a new reviewer! Thanks for the roses, sniffs flowers they're much appreciated! Glad you liked "Beauty on the Fire", and it means a lot to know that you love reading my story! 

Ranma Higurashi: I hit on the perfect length? Whoo-hoo!!!! Happy to hear you liked the poem and that you still think it's kawaii, thanks for being such a faithful reviewer! 

daisy: Poor nuva... maybe I should cut down for her sake...looks at mob of stunned fans Okay, maybe not. Yeah, Chibi Mokuba is irresistible all right, and I love romantic Joey! Thanks for reviewing, and I hope nuva wakes up soon! Oh, and by the way..sees Bakura Get him, Diamond! Nobody hits my reviewers and gets away with it! 

Diamond: roars and pounces 

Bakura: screams and runs away, Diamond chasing him 

There we go, problem solved! Catch ya later, guys! anime wink 

seadragon1012: The ferrets? Are they like your version of daisy's Mr Snuffles or my Diamond? They sound interesting in any case!^_^ Thanks for the encouragement, it means more than you know! Hope to hear from you after chapter 15! 

Lizzie: Hey, if it ain't my 100th reviewer! applauds loudly Your requests have been considered and implemented, so enjoy this chappie! Sorry I couldn't go all the way, but they're the most complicated of the three! Next time we see them, I promise, they'll be a couple! 

joey_has_died: Creepy name...shivers About the spelling thing, it's "brunet" if it's a guy, and "brunette" if it's a girl, same as the difference between "blond" and "blonde". Easy mistake to make though, I made it a lot when I was starting out! Catch ya later! 

Taito-kisses: Yay, Taito's back! huggles Taito and Dogma Thanks for the bribes; I'll take them, but I don't need them to keep writing, I run on kindness! Please tell me what you think of this chappie, I'm probably going to dedicate the next one to you, so any requests, drop me a line, okay? Laterz! 

babygurl: I sent your acknowledgment to the email in your profile, hope you don't mind! I just want to say here that you're the coolest person I've ever met online, and that's sayin a lot, cause I've met a lotta ppl! 

phwee? yami hobo: Aww, the new story's up!!! I'll read it soon, and review! I'm glad you like my reviews, I love yours too. R/B are coming, they're the toughest! Have pity on the poor untalented authoress! 

PanDora: I love Serenity! She and Mokuba make a great team, don't they? Hope you like this chappie, even though neither one of them's in it! 

Ninetales122: It's okay, it's the thought that counts! Thanks for reviewing, and I'll try to keep the kawaiiness coming! 

Tessabug: Giant pink mountain of fluff.... YAY! Joey is the ultimate guy... so romantic...swoons Happy to hear you liked everything, including my poem, and I love long reviews! Hope this chappie was worth the wait! 

Dawn: Oh, thank you! I can always use new fans! Hope you become a regular reviewer, I'd love to hear more from you! 

Warnings: For the benefit of ignorant amoebas, this fic is YAOI, with major FLUFF, and some OOC-ness. Some swearing also. Print big enough? Good! On with the fic! Oh, BTW; 

/.../: Yugi to Yami 

//....//:Yami to Yugi 

Disclaimer: I don't own them. 

Chapter 15: Still Desire You 

Ryou was slowly going insane. In the past few days of Bakura being 'nice' to him, the spirit had broken most of the major household appliances, including the vacuum cleaner, which had exploded all over the living room. The albino boy sighed as he remembered trying to explain to his father why he needed two thousand dollars right away, as well as why the fire and damage insurance premiums had gone through the roof. _Thank God I took that drama class._

While Ryou was lost in his thoughts, Bakura crept down the stairs, vaulting over the banister halfway down and landing without a sound, an easy task for a former tomb robber. _Ryou said I really shouldn't touch the new stove, but how hard can Kraft dinner be? Besides, I got a lot of practice with that roast beef. So what if the pigeons outside broke their beaks?_ Grinning to himself, the yami glanced at the directions on the blue box. 

"Hmm, water... how much is a cup anyway?" Bakura opened a cupboard containing all kinds of glasses. "These are cups, but which one are they talking about? Stupid idiots should put pictures...." After scratching his head for a while, the spirit of the Ring took out the largest glass he could find (A/N: We're talking like five cups worth0_0) and filled it almost to the brim with water before dumping it into a too-small pot. Not surprisingly, the vessel overflowed, soaking the tile floor. Biting back a curse, Bakura put the pot on the counter and began to mop up the spilled water. 

Once that was done, the yami took out a larger pot and started over. This time, he got the pot on the stove before his next mishap; adding salt. Once again, Bakura didn't know how to translate 'one tsp' into anything coherent, so he just poured salt in until the water was white, and there were little grains floating on top. _That doesn't look right... well, maybe these hard things in the box take care of that._ On that note, the tomb robber poured in the macaroni and waited for the entire thing to start boiling. _This cooking thing isn't that tough,_ he beamed. _Ryou should take lessons from me._

As soon as the mixture began to bubble, Bakura turned off the burner and set the pot down on the counter before ripping open the cheese powder. _Just pour this in and stir... ugh, I don't remember there being so much of the orange water last time Ryou made this, or that it was so thin and nasty-looking...._ Sighing, the white-haired spirit reached over, tossed a bit of margarine into the godforsaken mess, and stirred the entire thing before slamming the lid down on the pot. _There, done_. Triumphantly, Bakura carried his newest concoction to the table and stuck his head into the living room. 

"Dinner's ready, hikari!" he called a little too loudly, and Ryou jumped five feet in the air. 

_Dinner? Oh, God, what's he done now?_ Nervously, the shorter boy looked into the kitchen and breathed a sigh of relief to find that nothing looked damaged or incinerated. Sliding into his usual seat at the table, Ryou peered into the pot of unspeakableness(A/N: I know it's not a word!) that his yami was evidently very proud of. 

"Uh, yami," he ventured, "What is that?" 

"Why, Kraft dinner, hikari," Bakura replied, forcing himself to be cheerful as he ladled a huge helping onto Ryou's plate. "Come on, eat up." 

With a resigned sigh, Ryou scooped a bit onto a spoon and lifted it to his mouth gradually. _At least he's trying_. That was no consolation, however, once the culinary disaster assaulted his taste buds, and the hikari downed a huge glass of water in less than five seconds before choking violently. 

"Ryou, are you all right?" Bakura sounded genuinely concerned as he whacked the other boy on the back a few times. Eventually, the silver-haired teen managed to catch his breath. 

"What is in that stuff?" he gasped, downing a fresh glass of water. 

Bakura looked down at his own plate, and took a bite himself. _Ugh, this is worse than the roast! What did I do wrong?_ "I'm sorry, hikari," he muttered, torn between the need to keep his act up and the need to stay true to his vicious personality. 

Ryou was silent for a moment, and then burst out laughing, nearly spilling what little water was left in his glass. Even Bakura let slip a few chuckles before he came to his senses. _ Whoa, what am I doing? I can't actually be enjoying his company? This is Ryou, here; all the negative qualities still apply! Just because he looks so beautiful when he's happy... that's it, time to end this. No solace is worth this; he won't shatter the barriers it took me five millennia to erect in a week!_ Stonily, the darker boy rose to his feet, and Ryou immediately froze. 

"Bakura..." he began. 

"Don't speak to me if you want to keep your tongue." _Perfect tone. Could probably freeze a bonfire with that one._

"If this is about what just happened, I didn't mean to make fun of you." The hikari's gaze floated down to the pot lying on the table, forgotten. _We always get into fights over dinner._

_So simple_. "It's not that. Maybe a weakling like you would be affected by it, but I'm tougher than that." 

"I had almost forgotten." As his yami turned away, stalking toward the stairs, Ryou found he couldn't let it go at that. "Why?" he demanded, and Bakura stopped in his tracks. 

"Why what?" His voice was as dangerous as it had ever been, but the lighter boy wouldn't back down. 

  
_I'll prove that I'm strong_, Ryou thought as he rose to shaky legs. "If nothing's changed between us... why did you ever let me think it had?" 

_Here we go._ Bakura opened his mouth, a hurtful lie at the ready, but he found that he couldn't bear to voice it. Ryou's face was so sincere, so insistent, that it overcame the yami's resolve to conceal the truth. _Fine, if he wants it so bad, he deserves whatever he gets._ "You've been hiding something from me. I wanted to know what it was, and so I staged the whole thing so that you'd open up enough for me to find out." 

The tomb robber had killed many, and hurt many more, physically and emotionally, but nothing tore at his heart as cruelly as the way his hikari's eyes clouded over at his cruel words. "So it was all a lie," Ryou shuddered, and Bakura fought the urge to take back the words that had just passed his lips. As most people know, though, it was much too late for that. "You never cared about me, did you? All this... just a new way to hurt me!" 

Bakura scoffed. "Please, don't be such a drama queen. You're bad enough as you usually are." 

The smaller boy cleared the table, advancing on the spirit with slow, jerky movements. "Tell me something, Bakura. Do you lie awake at night and think up these schemes, or is it just something you do for kicks? Am I just like a hobby to you, convenient sport to be picked up and put aside whenever you damn well feel like it!? Tell me!" His tone was desperate, and the taller of the two could see that he was on the verge of breaking down. Deep down, a small part of himself admired this boy who would stand so boldly before him when he knew that Bakura held the power to destroy him five times over before he could even line up a punch. _He's got guts, I guess. Let's see just how much._

__

Once Ryou was in range, he found himself lifted up by his white sweater to Bakura's eye level. The spirit's eyes glared with fury, but the lighter half would not back down. _I have as much rage as you do, Bakura. I just don't unleash it as often._ "I've killed men for less," the tomb robber growled. 

Without flinching, Ryou spat in his face, and Bakura let him fall to the floor. "Then kill me, if you dare." he challenged. "What's more blood on your hands? See you in the Shadow Realm." 

The spirit of the Ring dragged one arm across his face, removing the physical evidence of Ryou's defiance. "Get out." he hissed. 

"Gladly." replied the silver-haired boy, and in all of five seconds, he was gone into the night, the door slammed shut behind him. With a primal roar of frustration and ire that he was sure Ryou heard no matter how far he'd gotten, Bakura threw everything that was on the table to the floor. Dishes shattered, and the neglected dinner began to seep into the rug. _No Ryou to clean it up._ Seething, the yami ascended the stairs and threw himself onto Ryou's bed, staring up at the ceiling. _Good fucking riddance._

*** 

Meanwhile, at the game shop, Yugi and Yami were lounging around, blissfully unaware of the goings-on a few streets down. (A/N: They all live relatively close together, okay? Except Tea, she can live on Mars for all I care!) The lighter of the two had his head pillowed against the armrest of the couch, the rest of him spread out across his darker side's lap. Every so often, Yami would run a hand through Yugi's over-gelled hair, but no words passed between them; their closeness was comfort enough. 

After a while, Yugi stretched his arm and intercepted Yami's wrist as it dragged through his hair again. "What do you love, Yami?" 

The spirit smiled and leaned down to kiss his hikari. "Besides you?" he murmured against Yugi's lips as he came up for air. 

The smaller boy blushed. "Not that kind of love, Yami!" he said indignantly. "I mean what things do you like?" 

"Why the question, though?" The pharaoh stared down at his love, confusion evident in his crimson eyes. 

"Because, what you enjoy defines who you are," Yugi explained. "Bakura enjoys hurting people, thus he's a psychopath. Joey likes sappy movies, so he's a hopeless romantic. I don't know exactly what you love, though. We never actually did get to know each other on that level before we got together, after all." 

"Very true." With a sigh, Yami stared up at the ceiling. "All right, aibou," he said after a while, "I've got a few things. However, there is one small condition. For every thing I tell you, you have to tell me something in return. Agreed?" 

"Agreed." The shorter boy nodded sagely before breaking out into a wide grin. 

"All right." Yami cleared his throat. "I love that thing you call chocolate cake." 

Yugi chuckled. "Okay, I love Pixy Stix!" As though that were the funniest thing in the world, he degenerated into a fit of hysterics. 

//Seems like you've been indulging in that one recently.// "I love ancient history." 

/Yeah, because that's your version of the newspaper./ "I love comic books!" 

//Cute, aibou.// "I love this." With that, the pharaoh crushed the other tricolor-haired boy to him and caressed the inside of his mouth skillfully with his tongue. After a while, he moved down to Yugi's neck, lightly nipping the flesh there. 

/Me too./ Just as Yami returned to his partner's lips, though, the doorbell sounded. With a frustrated growl, the spirit of the Puzzle released Yugi, who adjusted his neck buckle to hide the beginnings of a hickey. 

"Tell whoever it is we've moved." Yami muttered as he disappeared into his soul room. The lighter of the two shuffled to the door, opening it to find a red-eyed Ryou standing on the doorstep. 

"Ryou, what's wrong? What's happened?" Yugi was practically frantic, although Ryou didn't seem to be physically injured in any way. Quickly, he ushered the other boy in, and led him over to the couch. "Can I get you anything?" 

//That boy has the worst timing in the history of the universe. I mean it.// 

/Yami! A friend of ours needs help! Your libido will keep, I'm sure./ Yugi sent the mental equivalent of a smile through their bond. 

A twinge of bitterness flashed across the bond from Yami's end, surprising the small boy. //You're right, aibou. Friends come first.// With that, the darker half withdrew, and Yugi was left torn between helping Ryou and making amends with his boyfriend. One look at the silver-haired teen decided him. _Yami'll keep. At least I hope so._

"Yugi..." was all Ryou managed before he broke down into sobs that wracked his entire frame. Pushing his own pain aside, the other teen held him lightly, until he had calmed down enough to relate the events of that evening to the team psychologist. 

When he was done, Yugi offered him a box of Kleenex and led him up to the guest room. "You can stay here for tonight, if you want," he offered, and the other boy nodded gratefully. "Night, Ryou." With a drawn-out yawn, the shorter boy retired to his own room, leaving the other hikari to spend the night staring up at the cloudy skies over Domino. 

_Not a star in sight. This's probably how his soul looks._ Thoughts of Bakura hurt him more than any blow, and Ryou forced himself to put his yami out of his mind. Absently, he toyed with the Millennium Ring, still around his neck. The spires dangling from it tinkled together softly as he traced the eye symbol with one finger. _Maybe Tristan was on the right track. If I pitch this away, right now, I'm free of him permanently. He won't be able to exist if he doesn't have a willing anchor on this plane. I can confine him to the darkness, hurt him just as he hurts me, driving the stake deeper with every moment he refuses to let me in._ A halfhearted tug on the rope around his neck, and Ryou found he couldn't bring himself to do it. 

_ It's not right. Revenge never solved anything. I'd just be adding guilt to my pile of baggage._ With a shuddering sigh, the teen lay down on the bed, removing his sweater and shirt before doing so. The cold bite of the Ring felt good against his bare chest. _At least I still exist.._

The last sight Ryou saw before he drifted off was the clouds rolling away from the moon for a brief moment before smothering it again. _One tiny light, surrounded by darkness, never letting itself go out. The moon will always shine, as will I, no matter what Bakura does to me. _That realization fresh in his mind, the hikari let himself fall asleep. 

*** 

Bakura, on the other hand, didn't even have that consolation. He tried; tossing and turning for hours, but to no avail. Finally, around one in the morning, he admitted defeat and slid out of bed, misjudging the width of the mattress and crashing to the floor. _Good thing Ryou wasn't here to see that. Not exactly my finest hour._

Slowly, as though he were in a daze of some sort, the tomb robber shuffled through the small house, looking in at every room he passed. Before, they had all held a certain warmth to them, a certain brightness that had always driven him to angry bitterness before. Now, Ryou's home was cold, all the rooms dark no matter how many lights he turned on. After wandering around absently for a time, Bakura finally had to admit to himself that there was no substitute for his hikari. Whatever feelings of envy the other boy's cheerful manner and easy way of life evoked in him, they paled in comparison to the total emptiness he felt without Ryou. 

_ All right, so I need him_, the spirit admitted to himself. _ I wonder if he feels the same way, though? Probably not. After tonight, I wouldn't want to come back to me either. Amazing he stayed as long as he did, really._ Hopelessness joined the guilt in the pit of his stomach, and for a moment, Bakura was the filthy street urchin of Ancient Egypt once more, worth less than the rags he wore, with an abysmal past and no future. 

A violent shake of the head propelled him back to the present, and Bakura crawled into the window seat that his hikari loved so much, staring out at a world cloaked in black. It was starting to rain, and the yami couldn't help but remember how Ryou would watch the tiny droplets pour down for hours on end, his face pressed to this same window. All at once, he knew what he had to do. _Even if he refuses me, even if he won't give me another chance, I have to try. It's better than this._

Sighing, Bakura leaned back into the cool touch of the glass. _ Looks like another long night for me, then._

*** 

Ryou woke up at six in the morning to a loud rapping on Yugi's front door, and the petite boy grumbling as he shuffled downstairs. Ryou himself didn't need to go downstairs, though; at this hour, that angry knocking could only mean one person. A chill came over him suddenly, and he curled up under the blankets, as though the layers of cloth could shield him from his yami's wrath. 

"One second," he heard Yugi calling, then the door unlocking and banging against the wall, followed by angry footsteps downstairs. 

"Where is he?" a familiar growl, low in pitch, drifted up the stairwell. "Where's my hikari? Talk, Yugi, or I'll have your head!" 

_Oh boy, that can't be good._ The next voice to be heard was Yami's. "What did you say, tomb robber? You would dare to threaten him in my presence!?" 

_I've gotta stop this_. Throwing on his sweater, Ryou bolted downstairs. The scene that met his eyes as he cleared the staircase was dire, to say the least. Yami's third eye was flashing on his forehead, and Bakura's Ring was glowing dangerously. Yugi was cowering in a corner, and when his amethyst eyes found Ryou's, the glance between the two hikaris conveyed the same message. _We've gotta stop them._

"Bakura." At that one word, the Ring's light dissipated, and Yami's eye faded at a gentle touch from Yugi. Once the pharaoh realized that the danger was past, he disappeared without a word, and Yugi's face turned from apprehensive to crushed in an instant. Ryou would have gone to his aid, but he had his own problem to deal with. "What are you doing here?" 

"I used the Ring to track you down..." Bakura turned to Yugi, his tone a bit softer. "Some privacy would be welcome." 

With a stiff nod, Yugi went up the stairs and into his room, closing the door. Before long, music started wafting out. Now completely alone with his borderline homicidal yami, Ryou stood boldly and faced the person who had been the object of his fears for longer than he could remember.. "So? Why are you here?" he demanded. 

It was the first time the hikari had ever seen his yami look away. The spirit of the Ring growled before speaking. "This isn't easy for me to say..." he began, trailing off. "Come home, Ryou. I... I need you." 

"Really? You need me, huh? To do what? Cook, scrub floors, do your laundry?" Bakura was silent. "Well? You barged in, disturbed everyone, threatened one of my friends, to talk to me. So, talk." 

"Look, I don't blame you for being angry with me, for hating me..." 

"I don't hate you," the other boy cut him off. 

_He doesn't hate me. Okay, good start._ "Fine, but Ryou, I need you, and not for something I could get a maid to do. Last night, when we were apart, it was like being trapped in the Ring all over again." Bakura took a tentative step towards his hikari. "Tell me you didn't feel it too, honestly. Tell me you didn't feel like part of you had been ripped away. If you can, truthfully, I'll never bother you again." 

_I can't lie to him, but nor can I go back to him._ Ryou turned to look his darker half in the eye, preparing an evasive enough answer, but something in his eyes made the silver-haired boy curious. These weren't the cold, hard orbs he'd grown accustomed to, the eyes of a killer. Hope was etched on his yami's features, along with a burning desire to bury the hatchet and start again. _He wants another chance, and God help me, I want to give it to him._ The irony of the situation hit him just then; not twelve hours before, their roles had been completely reversed. 

Ryou held the spirit's dark eyes with his own, so that he could neither look away nor reset his barriers. Images of last night, wanting to get rid of the Ring, not being able to. "I can't." he admitted. "I won't tell you why, but I can't." Too exhausted to keep focusing on his darkness, the silver-haired teenager allowed his line of sight to drop a few inches. "Like it or not then, we're stuck together." 

Something foreign to Bakura fluttered to life in his chest, and he found himself unable to suppress it. "So does that mean..." 

"One more chance. That's it. One foot out of line, and I'm gone for good, and you can wait for some other poor sap to release you from the Ring." Even as he delivered this ultimatum, Ryou wondered if he would ever have the guts to go through with it, no matter what Bakura did to him. _Please, oh please, let him mean it this time._

Bakura allowed the slightest flicker of joy show on his face before he froze his expression back to neutral, nodding. "Well then, if there's nothing else you have to do, I believe we've imposed on Yami and Yugi long enough, don't you?" 

"Yes." The mention of the other hikari's name gave Ryou a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. _I hope he's okay._ _What's going on, anyway?_ Without thinking, the shorter of the two began to ascend the staircase. "Wait down here, okay, yami? I've got to talk to Yugi." 

The tomb robber nodded assent, and Ryou took off up the steps, leaving Bakura to try to decipher all the new developments he'd encountered in the past few days. 

*** 

While Ryou was sorting out some of his own problems, Yugi was lying on his bed, face buried in the single pillow, sobbing softly. The noises were drowned out by the loud music he was playing, so nobody could hear. Well, almost nobody. 

Inside his soul room, Yami was keeping a watchful eye on his hikari. _He's in such pain..._ Like a beacon, Yugi's emotions filtered through their bond, filling the darker half's consciousness entirely. _I want so much to comfort him... but how can I in this state? He never has time for me anymore; hell, Joey got more attention when Seto was CEO of Kaiba Corp. Maybe this relationship was doomed from the start..._

__

A particularly loud sob wrenched his heart just then, and the pharaoh came to his senses. _Even if... even if we have no future, I just can't bear to see him like this. It is my duty to protect him, and I will if it kills me._ In the blink of an eye, Yami was within two feet of Yugi's bed. He watched the irregular rise and fall of his hikari's shoulders as he worked up the courage to clear the distance between them. 

Just as Yami was about to reach out and touch his petite love, there was a soft knock at the door. Without wasting a second, the pharaoh darted into the shadows behind the door as it opened to admit Ryou. Yugi's head shot up, the violet eyes rimmed with red and the white pillowcase soaked with his tears. The new arrival bit his lip nervously, sat down on the edge of the bed, and held the other boy to him in a friendly embrace. Yugi clung to him, crying into his chest in a way that made Yami jealous beyond belief. _That should be me comforting him. I'm his boyfriend, damn it!_

"Yugi, what is it?" the silver-haired boy asked softly once his friend's cries had subsided. 

"It's Yami, he hates me, oh, Ryou, I haven't been treating him like I should. I probably deserve to be alone forever, if I can't even make it work with him. He won't even speak to me anymore! Serves me right for taking him for granted!" Getting his concerns out only seemed to intensify his pain, though, and the small boy curled up into a ball, clutching the blankets to him like a lifeline. Not even Ryou could get through to him after that, and finally, the other hikari rose, stroking Yugi's hair gently. 

"Try to talk to him, okay?" were his parting words, as he closed the door behind him, leaving Yami and Yugi alone in the room. 

_I can't believe he thinks that. How could I ever feel anything but love for him? And here I was, thinking that our relationship really couldn't work..._ Shaking his head sadly, the spirit of the Puzzle climbed into bed with his hikari, wrapping one arm around him protectively and pressing a kiss into his jagged locks. "I love you, aibou," he whispered faintly before turning Yugi around to claim his warm lips. 

Every muscle in the shorter tricolor-haired boy's body tensed at the sudden contact, but he responded quickly, draping himself around Yami's lithe form and deepening the kiss. His hands ran through the spirit's hair, as though he were checking if he was real or just an illusion, and their bond, which had only moments ago been overflowing with anger and despair, was now engulfed in a tide of love and affection. 

"Oh, Yami," Yugi rambled when they came apart, "I didn't mean to be so thoughtless, or ignore you, or make you feel unwanted, or anything else... Yami, forgive me?" 

The dark one laid a finger across his love's lips. "There is nothing to forgive, my angel. Always remember, I will never stop loving you. Never, no matter what you do to me." 

"Even if I get high on Pixy Stix and sleep with Ryou?" Yugi laughed into his boyfriend's mouth as he pulled him down for a quick kiss. 

"Perhaps even then, aibou," Yami grinned as he loosened the other boy's neck buckle. "Now, let's finish what we started, shall we?" 

* * * 

Okay, I officially hate writing for Ryou and Bakura. All you R/B authors out there, I salute you, cause they're major tough! I love the whole introspective theme in this chappie, though... Please read and review, and the next chapter will have Seto/Joey by the truckload, I promise! Don't worry, Ryou/Bakura lovers, they'll be together soon! Ja ne! 


	16. As I Am

All right, once again, sorry for the delay. School's been nuts, since I need to pass some stupid English exam, and all the teachers decided they were gonna overwork us... growls Anyway, I hope everyone likes this chapter, which is dedicated to one of my best friends, Hema, AKA babygurl! I know this is her second dedication, but I felt that she deserved it, since she was really with me all the way. Without her, there wouldn't be a chapter, so... Yeah, on to the thanks! 

phwee? yami hobo: cheers that the new story got reviews Thanks for all the encouragement, it really helps me get over those hard spots! I hate flamers, but as long as they leave me alone, I'll let 'em live... winks Hope you keep reading/reviewing! Later! 

Princess Strawberry: Yeah, I did make it up myself! See, since you're royalty, I'd call you "Your Highness", but I replaced High with Talented, hence "Your Talentedness". The Y/Y fluff will be back soon, since Yami's not to be outdone by Seto (you'll see what I mean in the chappie!) Glad you're still with us, and enjoy the fluff! 

Assassin of the Shadows: Ryou as a bad-ass cop?! laughs hysterically Thanks for the chocolate cake, me and Diamond enjoyed it points to crumbs on the floor next to Diamond's supper dish and don't worry about your friend, I think it's cute you keep apologizing! At least it's not the opposite problem... shakes fist at insensitive friends Anyway, catch you later, and hope you keep reading/reviewing! 

Starfly: Yeah, I'm never content with anything but the best for my readers! R/B are hell to write for... imagine a whole fic! cut to image of Guardian in a straitjacket Thanks for your great reviews, I hope to see more of them! 

daisy: Sorry, nuva, but this just might be my fluffiest chapter yet! Don't worry, everyone else is cool now, until the next chapter. grins evilly Oh, right, I haven't called Diamond off yet, have I? Diamond and Bakura run past Diamond, suppertime! throws a big steak at Diamond, Bakura falls over from exhaustion Okies, then, hope you like this chapter, and I'll catch you later, hopefully ^_^! 

Daughter of Death: Will do! Nice to see a new reviewer as always, and I'm getting these things out as fast as I can! Enjoy! 

Dawn: Yay, she still likes it! blows noisemaker, scares Diamond Sorry, Diamond! I'm glad it's on your faves, that really means a lot! Thanks for taking the time to review! 

Kesiah: Wow, you really think so? Thankies! huggles Kesiah While nobody's ever eaten my fic before, I'm glad you enjoyed it! Please stick with us, Y/Y will definitely be back in the next few chapters, so until then, feat on this sumptuous feast of fluff, featuring Seto and Joey! Ja ne! 

Tessabug: gasps AHH!!! TEA!!!! picks up Diamond and runs away Thanks for sending Ignigena to toast that flamer, since Diamond was otherwise occupied with Bakura and all.. ~_^ It's much appreciated! Sorry about all this waiting, but school is EVIL!!! Hope you enjoy this chapter, and if you thought the others were fluffy, well you had better know a good dentist! ^_^ 

Reythe: Thank you for your kind words, Reythe, they were always appreciated! As long as I have one good reviewer of your caliber, I will definitely keep writing! It's a total compliment that anyone stayed up that late reading MY fic, and I hope you keep reading! 

babygurl: Thanks for writing that review, I appreciate it after FF. hell deleted your last one! This chap's for you, thanks for keeping it real and being an all around cool person! Luv ya always! I bet your cookin's amazing, and I definitely don't think you're only at number one on the talent chart! Laterz, girl! 

Ranma Higurashi: Whoo-hoo, Ranma reviewed again! I seriously think you're the most kawaii of all of the reviewers, with the caps lock thing and stuff! Thanks for being so faithful, LOL, and for adding me to your faves list, I appreciate it! Thankies! 

AngelicMouseGirl: blushes Glad you liked my poem, thanks! I'm glad to hear that the R/B evoked such strong emotion in you, and I hope you keep reviewing, it's great to hear from you again! Ja ne! 

Lizzie: Done and done! waves magic authoress wand and Tea's on Pluto Sorry, Sailor Pluto! flash as Tea gets lost in a time warp There we go, problem solved! I have a lot of favorite couples too, so don't worry, you're cool! Thanks for sticking with us, and we might actually have R/B together by the next chapter! 

uhohgirl: Heya! Thanks for reviewing! Wow, two new reviewers in one chappie... NICE! Aww... I'm sure your fics are amazing! As I keep telling ppl, writing's about heart, not so much talent. If you really push for it, and you really want it, you'll get it, not just in writing but in life! Hope to hear from you soon, and you're anything but snobby! 

Wow, major thanks to all my reviewers, you guys rock! Warnings... FLUFF, major FLUFF, OOC, as usual, and... yeah, that's it for this one! 

Disclaimer: I don't own them 

Chapter 16: As I Am 

For reasons unknown, Seto was awake before four o'clock, a habit he'd hoped to break once he'd left his corporate station. For the next half hour, he lay still with his eyes closed, being very careful not to awaken the blond beside him. He knew he needn't have worried; Joey could sleep through an atom bomb, yet the brunet was reluctant to court the possibility of disturbing his rest, especially after the events of the previous night. The billionaire still couldn't believe that his little puppy would do that for anyone, much less him. 

His eyes settled on the roses, which hadn't even begun to wilt, although a few petals from the red one had fallen to the dresser. Smiling faintly, Seto picked up the flowers, sniffed them once, and traced the path of the white and black ribbons that bound them. _These ribbons are like our love; it started out pure, unspoiled, and all the challenges we've faced together have made the whole stronger._ Azure eyes came to rest on Joey's shirtless form, relaxed under the blankets, snoring softly. _ Say what you will about him, but he's one hopeless romantic._ Reverently, Seto placed the roses in the vase on the night stand and slid back down into bed, wrapping both arms around Joey protectively. The other boy murmured in his sleep, smiling as he pressed up against his boyfriend unconsciously. 

A wave of fatigue washed over the brunet just then, and he let himself give in to the sweet oblivion rushing up at his closed eyelids. _First time I've ever succeeded in getting back to sleep,_ he realized as he curled closer to the vision in his arms. 

*** 

It was going on six thirty by the time Joey woke up, amber eyes cracking open gradually. Throwing an arm over his face to keep out the morning light streaming through the curtains, he tried to roll over, finding himself pinned in his love's strong embrace. One of Seto's arms was around his waist, the other encircling his chest, and both were as unyielding as the billionaire himself. As much as the blond would have loved to stay this way for the rest of his life, he knew Seto would be more than a little frustrated if he let him be late for school. _Doesn't mean I can't have a little fun waking him up, though._

Grinning broadly, he trailed butterfly kisses along Seto's chin. The other boy hovered on the edge of wakefulness, and he looked like he was torn between arching into the contact or pulling away to prolong his slumber. Joey smirked as he traced the path of his love's collarbone, darting out his tongue every now and then to lap at Seto's flesh. The arms around him tightened, and the brunet let out a low, rumbling groan of pleasure that had a greater effect on the trapped boy than he would ever have thought possible. 

_Time to end this._ Taking advantage of their closeness, Joey forced his tongue past Seto's lips, allowing his hands to explore beneath the other boy's shirt. _It's fun being dominant for once_, he reflected as he probed deeper, tasting that inexplicable flavor that could only belong to his beloved. Unsurprisingly, Seto woke up fairly quickly (A/N: Wouldn't you?), immediately taking control of the kiss. In the space of a few seconds, the blond found himself on his back, his tongue still dueling with the taller boy's, but this time in his own mouth. Although he would have been perfectly content to remain in this state of rapture indefinitely, Joey kept focused on his purpose for starting this in the first place. 

"It's six thirty-five, love," he said when Seto broke off for air, laughing at the other boy's hushed curse. Reluctantly, he slid out from under the firm, sculpted body, and made for the bathroom. "I won't be too long," he called out as he shut the door, leaving a very frustrated billionaire to flop back into bed and catch another few minutes of rest before it was time to take his turn in the shower. 

*** 

Seto took longer than usual getting ready that morning, somehow feeling more tired than when he'd woken up at four. A cold shower took care of that, but by the time the brunet actually felt awake, he'd wasted a few precious minutes. _ Guess I'll have to grab something and eat on the way to school,_ he sighed as he descended to the kitchen, still buttoning up his uniform shirt. _I wonder if we have any of those awful oatmeal bars left...._

When he arrived, Joey was finishing the last of his breakfast. Across from the blond, a steaming platter of pancakes sat, dripping maple syrup and melted butter.. Seto found his mouth watering at the actual, non-processed food as his boyfriend smiled, heaped a generous helping onto his plate and set it down on the table. 

"We'll be late if you don't get a move on, Set," he said, dropping his dishes in the sink and rinsing them off. As the brunet walked towards the table, Joey looked over his shoulder at him. "Coffee, or orange juice? Both fresh, of course." 

"I'll have whatever you're having, pup." In a flash, Seto wound his arms around Joey, kissing him deeply, picking up the lingering taste of his breakfast. "Coffee it is, then." he said with a wink as he began to wolf down his food. The shorter boy blushed slightly and poured his boyfriend a mug of the steaming beverage. Seto nodded his thanks as he gulped down half of it at once. 

"Slow down, you're gonna choke," the blond warned halfheartedly. 

The brunet shook his head even as Mokuba came barreling in. "Something smells amazing!" he cried as he slid into the closest seat. In less than ten seconds, Joey had a large glass of juice and the rest of the pancakes at the youngest Kaiba's place. Exactly like his brother had done, the raven-haired boy cleaned his plate with the speed of a vacuum cleaner. In mock exasperation, the blond threw his hands up in the air. 

"What am I gonna do with you Kaiba brothers?" he laughed as Seto passed by on the way to the sink. 

"I can think of a few things you could do with me, although Mokuba might feel a bit left out." the billionaire said, pressing his lips to his love's cheek in passing. 

"Not in front of the kid, please!" Mokuba laughed around a mouthful of food. "Hey, when do I get to drink coffee?" 

Both older boys exchanged fearful glances at the thought of the already hyper child on caffeine. "Hopefully never, and don't talk with your mouth full." Seto said, polishing off the rest of his own coffee and snapping up his book bag. "Let's get going." 

"Coming," Mokuba called. "Thanks for breakfast, Joey!" 

"Sure thing, kid," Leaving the rest of the kitchen for the staff to clean up, Joey followed Seto and Mokuba outside to the car. "By the way, Set, can I borrow your Chemistry homework?" 

_Some things never change._ "Whatever," the other teen replied, taking out the notebook and sliding into the back seat, across from his little brother. 

"I thought copying was wrong, Seto." Mokuba said even as Joey began to scribble furiously into his own notebook once again. 

"It is," the brunet in question agreed, "but do as I say, not as I do." 

*** 

Despite their relative lateness, Seto and Joey were the first into homeroom. Ryou appeared shortly thereafter, not exactly happy but not really sad either. Tristan and Serenity took their places without any fanfare a few minutes before the first bell, and uncharacteristically, Yugi rushed in under the bell, his clothes disheveled and the gel in his hair still not set completely. 

"What hurricane did you run into?" Joey whispered across the aisle as the teacher began to take attendance. 

The tricolor-haired boy glanced furtively at the Puzzle before replying. "Hurricane Yami." he muttered back, and the blond had to stifle a fit of laughter. "It's not funny!" was all that Yugi had time to say before he had to dig his homework out of his bag to show the teacher. 

Joey flashed the copied homework, endured the teacher's suspicious glances at the seemingly correct answers, and leaned back, shuffling through his Duel Monsters deck. Once the teacher was gone, he began to stare out the window wistfully, not really caring that he wasn't finding out how pressure and temperature affected each other. 

His thoughts finally strayed to the slender brunet two seats down, who was engrossed in some book. Joey watched the twin sapphire orbs scroll back and forth a few times before his love turned the page, noting his audience as he did so. A barely perceptible grin appeared as he set down the book and scribbled a note to the other boy. 

_You should be listening_, it read. 

Joey allowed himself a smile before replying. _Pot calling the kettle black, if you ask me_. 

_I know this stuff already. You don't_. Sandwiched between two lines of Seto's flawless script, Joey's scrawl looked five times worse than usual. 

_I'm sure you'll teach me more than I want or need to know later on_, he wrote back, taking extra care to be neater than before. The brunet noticed that with a spark of amusement. 

_Dependence isn't a good thing, you know. What would you do if you didn't have me?_

The blond frowned. _Probably slash my wrists and OD just for good measure_. 

His boyfriend's azure eyes held a note of fear and surprise. _I really mean that much to you?_ The look as he passed the page back was one of disbelief. 

_More than words. Didn't you learn anything from last night?_ As he refolded the paper, Joey looked at his love with mock disappointment that, just the same, sent guilt lancing through the other boy. 

_Not even an angel as sweet as you can undo a lifetime of self hatred in one evening,_ he wrote back, and the shorter boy smiled at the compliment. 

_I love ya, Set_. Folding up the paper, he tossed it back at the taller boy. Seto read it, smiled, and scribbled down a reply before returning to his book, eliminating any possibility of continuing the conversation. The note he slid across the floor to strike the heel of one of Joey's worn sneakers. The blond picked it up, glanced back at the other boy, and unfolded it. 

_ Love you more, puppy_, it read. 

* * * 

The billionaire didn't make it more than five steps down the hall before Joey attached himself to his arm, resting his head against the other boy's shoulder as they fell into step. "You always have to have the last word, don't you, Set?" he murmured. 

"Reflex from my business days." Seto replied with a smirk that Joey found unbearably cute. Suddenly, the blond found his face being tilted upwards, his love's mouth mere inches from his own. Dimly, he was aware that they had stopped moving, and were off to the side of the hallway. "That wouldn't be a problem, would it?" the taller of the two asked softly, flicking his tongue out to caress Joey's lips fleetingly, like a snake. 

"No, not at all," the other boy stammered, breathless as Seto kissed him sweetly. 

"Good." His love's sultry voice sent chills up Joey's spine as he felt himself being guided along by a gentle hand on his back. "Are you coming straight home after school, or are you going to the 'library' again?" 

The blond looked off to the side wistfully. "It's your home, not mine, Set. Remember? I haven't officially moved in yet." 

"That's right, I had forgotten." A sly grin took shape on the taller boy's lips, hidden before Joey looked back at him. "Well, how's today?" 

The other boy shook his head in bewilderment. "How's today for what?" 

"To move in, of course. Would today be convenient?" The matter-of-fact way that Seto made the offer threw the blond off for a minute. Once it sank in, though, you couldn't pry Joey off his boyfriend with a crowbar. 

"You mean it? Really?" At the brunet's careful nod, Joey kissed him full on the lips. "Thank you, Set!" 

"Don't mention it," the other boy said, grinning. "Now, are you going to want your own room..." Joey narrowed his eyes, "... or would you like to continue with our arrangement?" At the second one, the shorter of the two began to nod vigorously. "Fine then. I'll call Annie and get everything set up." 

The blond smiled before yanking a few textbooks out of Seto's locker and slamming the door shut. "Mind if I get goin' a bit early? I want to catch up to Yugi before second period starts." 

"Not at all. See you later, pup," At Joey's indignant look, Seto kissed his cheek and whipped out his cell phone. "Go on," he said as he glanced at the time display. "There's not much time before second starts." 

"Okay, later, Set!" The other boy called over his shoulder as he took off down the hall. The brunet laughed at his love's exuberance before punching speed dial one. Annie picked up on the third ring. 

"Kaiba residence." she said very professionally. 

"It's me." As always, the former CEO's tone was kept perfectly modulated. 

"Mr. Kaiba? Is there something wrong? You never call during the day." The older woman sounded quite taken aback. 

"Relax, Annie, everything's fine. I just wanted to ask you to clear out enough space in my room to accommodate Mr. Wheeler. He'll be moving in today. I trust you can have it all done before dinnertime?" 

"As if I'm looking for more work," the maid griped good-naturedly, and Seto gave a snort of laughter. "I'll get the staff right on it, sir. What do you want done with the things we clear out?" 

"Move them into one of the empty rooms, I suppose. So long as I know where they are." Just before he hung up, Seto remembered something else. "Oh, and do you remember our conversation a few weeks back?" 

Silence reigned on the other end of the line. "You mean about the...." 

"Exactly," her employer cut her off. "Please have it out when I get home." Cradling the phone under his chin, the billionaire stuffed a few folders into his briefcase and closed it as the bell sounded. "I'll see you after school, Annie. Thank you for your cooperation." 

"Good-bye, Mr. Kaiba." The line clicked as Seto snapped his cell phone closed and went off to class. 

*** 

Serenity just smiled at lunch time when Joey told her that Seto wanted to make their living together official. "Unnecessary step, if you ask me," she said once her brother was done. "I can't help but be suspicious; Seto never does anything without a reason." 

The blond thought for a moment, then slumped down in his seat. "You're right," he sighed. "Man, I wonder what he's planning this time?" 

Playfully, the younger of the two punched her brother's shoulder. "Why so glum? It's not likely to be anything bad, you know." 

"Yeah, but when he does things... I don't know, it makes me feel so weird." Joey confessed. "It's like this demigod has just seen fit to do these amazing things for me even though I'm not worthy to breathe the same air as him." Feeling remarkably silly, the teen blushed, and his sister placed her hand on top of his on the table. 

"I'm sure he feels the same way when you do something special for him. I know I do." Serenity smiled, wrapping her arms around her brother's chest and giving him a light squeeze. 

"Thanks, Seren'." The blond returned the embrace. "You always know what to say and do to make it all better, don't you?" 

The girl's grin broadened. "What's a little sister for?" she laughed, and moved her chair over to make room for Seto, who had insisted on getting them lunch. "Thanks, Seto!" she said, lifting a tuna sandwich and a can of soda from the tray the tallest boy carried. 

"Don't mention it," the brunet replied, taking a slice of pizza and his own soda before sliding the rest of the food over to Joey, who immediately commenced tearing into it like a starving man, ignoring the stares from everyone within a three table radius. 

"Slow down, Joey," Seto admonished. "The food's not going anywhere, and you're liable to choke."  


"You would think so, wouldn't you?" Serenity chuckled. 

"Hey, I'm still here, you know?" The blond interjected around a mouthful of food, which he promptly gulped down with the help of a mouthful of Coke. "And you're just as bad, Moneybags, or have you forgotten this morning?" 

The other boy chuckled at the irony of the situation. "Have you told Serenity about..." 

"Yes, as a matter of fact, he has, and I think it's totally great!" the brunette exclaimed with barely restrained enthusiasm. 

"Well, Serenity, that's what I wanted to talk to you about." Seto cleared his throat. "If you would also like to come live with us, we would be honored to have you. I know Mokuba would be thrilled; he hasn't stopped talking about you since you two first met." Serenity looked like she wanted to say something, but the brunet continued. "I know that you don't live with either of your parents, since your mother's place is too far away and you didn't want to be separated, so I wanted to offer you the chance to come with us rather than live alone." His gaze swiveled to encompass both Wheelers. "I certainly wouldn't want to be responsible for breaking up such a winning team, after all." 

For a moment, Serenity was completely overcome by the gravity of what her brother's boyfriend was asking. Even Joey, taken by surprise, stopped shoveling food into his mouth and stared. Then, just when the billionaire was getting ready to retract his offer and apologize for offending her, Serenity grinned and nodded quickly. "A real mansion? How can I refuse?" she said with a laugh. 

Joey, once he'd recovered from the initial shock, dashed over to Seto and hugged him so hard that his sister was afraid the brunet might be nursing a few broken ribs in a minute. "See, Seren', this is what I was talking about before. He's such a sweetheart." One perfectly placed kiss, right at the pulse point on Seto's throat, and then the blond reluctantly released his love. "We'll continue this once the kids have gone to bed," he whispered seductively, and Seto's cheeks went positively red. Luckily for him, Serenity didn't seem to hear that last part. 

"So I'll drive you guys home, then send a moving van over around five or six to start picking up your stuff. Sound good?" _I gotta admit, he can recover from embarrassment fast,_ the blond thought to himself. 

"We might have to wait until the weekend to take care of everything, though," Serenity said. "Storage for the stuff we don't need..." 

"I've got a whole slew of empty rooms for that, don't worry." Seto assured her. 

"..getting the lease canceled...." the girl continued. 

"I'll swing by today and pay the 3 months' rent." Joey offered. "There's more than enough left in that account Mom set up for us, being that we won't be spending as much as we thought by the end of the school year." 

Serenity nodded once before deciding that there wasn't really anything else she needed to worry about. "All right, but still, it might take a while to get everything over to your place, Seto. How about Joey packs up what he'll need until the weekend, and we move everything on Saturday? That'll at least give me a head start on packing, and we won't have to be up so late on a school night, not to mention the homework..." The brunette winked at the two boys in front of her. "Besides, I'm not too sure Annie would appreciate having two new people moving in on the same day, no matter how much she likes us." 

Joey looked worried as his sister finished her speech. "You sure you'll be okay by yourself all week, Seren'? Not to mention all the extra problem packing would entail...." 

"Well, it's not like we have all that much stuff to move," the youngest of the three reasoned. "Most of the furniture and appliances came with the place." She stretched her arms, leaning back to stare into the sky. "Really, all we have to bring are the clothes, and whatever little junk we might have accumulated there during the past year." Her gaze moved to Seto. "We shouldn't even be needing a whole room, if that's all right with you. More like one of those walk-in closets that Joey was raving about his first night over." 

The azure-eyed brunet blinked a few times. "That's it?" As he spoke, Seto became aware of just how much of a class gap existed between himself and the two teens in front of him. 

"Yep, that's it." Serenity affirmed as the bell rang. "I'll see you guys later, okay?" Without missing a beat, she kissed both boys on the cheek in turn and ran off toward her next class. 

Almost immediately, the billionaire felt an altogether different pair of lips moving against his own, gone just as quickly. "Thank you a thousand times over, Set," Joey said sincerely. "I love you." With that, he too was gone, leaving Seto to trudge off to gym class alone, suffused with a warm feeling that was not so foreign to him anymore. 

*** 

That day after school, Joey and Serenity didn't even bother changing out of their school clothes before starting to get their things organized for the move that would be taking place in a few days. The brunette dragged out the boxes that they had kept when she and her brother had moved into the apartment, and began to pack the stuff they wouldn't be needing before Saturday, while Joey stuffed his clean uniforms, Duel Monster cards, and anything else he could into a large duffel bag with the enthusiasm of a child on Christmas morning. 

Seto's car pulled up in front the apartment building at exactly five o'clock, and the chauffeur requested Serenity's presence at dinner on his employer's behalf. So as not to create any problems for the poor, nervous man, the younger Wheeler shrugged and tagged along with her brother to Seto's mansion. 

"Why do you think he wanted you there, Seren'?" Joey asked when they were in sight of the sprawling residence. 

"Guess we'll find out, won't we?" the girl replied with a grin. "Maybe this is phase two of his major surprise?" 

"Oh yeah, and we all know how I love his surprises," the blond chuckled, watching the horizon advance toward them. 

*** 

Seto watched his limousine drive up to the door, and his two guests step out, thanking the driver. One hand went furtively to his left pants pocket, checking whether or not his precious cargo was still there. The weight against his palm was comforting, and the brunet sighed heavily as Annie shuffled into his room, rapping on the door as she passed out of habit. 

"Sir, your guests have arrived. They are being escorted into the dining room as we speak." The older woman's face showed hints of a barely restrained smile. 

"Thank you, Annie," Seto nodded. "Please tell them I shall be with them in a moment." 

"Yes, Mr. Kaiba." Once the maid had gone, the billionaire smoothed down his clothes for the final time. 

"Here goes nothing." he told his reflection. 

*** 

Joey and Serenity were given places across from each other at the great table, one to either side of the head seat. The chandeliers were lit, and fresh flowers had taken the place of some of those that Joey had brought the previous night. 

"Seto's certainly gone all-out for something," Serenity whispered across the table to her big brother once they were alone. "Maybe it's like a welcoming feast?" 

Joey shrugged. "Maybe. I have a funny feeling, though..." 

At that moment, Annie came in, announcing that Seto would be arriving soon, and disappeared into the kitchen, presumably to fetch dinner. A short while later, the brunet himself sauntered in, and Joey's breath caught in his throat. 

His boyfriend was wearing a dinner jacket, silk shirt, and perfectly tailored pants, all jet black. His hair was impeccably combed, and he smelled faintly of a potent cologne. Under the blond boy's appraising gaze, the former CEO walked to his chair and rested his hand atop it. Neither of the two guests missed the bead of sweat that trailed down his face as he did so. 

"Thank you for coming, Serenity." Seto nodded formally, and the girl in question smiled. "Before dinner, if you will permit, there is something I must tell your brother. I don't want you to feel slighted in any way." 

"Not at all." Was it Joey's imagination, or did Serenity look a little too happy about something? _Girls,_ he thought, as Seto moved over to stand by him. 

"Joey, I..." His love took a deep breath. "I love you, and I hope you can learn to love me half as much as I already care for you in the time we are together." Joey looked as though he would open his mouth, but Seto silenced him with a finger across his lips. "You complete me totally, and there is no other person I can truly say understands me as well as you. You would be very hard-pressed to find someone who needs you as much as I do." Another great breath. "I guess what I'm trying to say..." Smoothly, Seto slid a tiny velvet box from his pocket and fell to one knee, taking Joey's right hand in his left. "Joseph Wheeler, will you marry me?" The ring box snapped open. Seto had obviously gotten the jewelry custom-made; it was pure white gold, in the shape of two dragons, one with sapphire and the other with amber eyes. In their claws, they held the largest diamond Joey had ever seen, crystal clear and perfectly faceted. 

A dead silence followed as Joey's honey eyes began to tear. Even the noises from the kitchen had stopped, and the occupants of the dining room were faintly aware that the entire household staff was listening in. An agonizing, nail-biting five seconds later, the blond leaned down to kiss his love's ruby lips sweetly. "Yes, my love." he said, just loud enough for everyone to hear. 

Serenity squealed with joy, and a cheer went up in the kitchen, Annie's voice ringing out the loudest. Grinning stupidly, the brunet slid the ring around Joey's finger, where it settled perfectly, before gathering his fiancé into his arms and sucking the breath from his lungs. Annie set a tray with three plates down on the table and took her leave respectfully, not wanting to intrude on the moment. 

"This is way better than any crappy romance movie!" Serenity squeaked as the three began to eat. "You're showing me that ring later on, Joey!" 

"Who ever knew that I'd be the first of us to receive a marriage proposal?" her brother laughed, and Seto chuckled. 

"Dibs on the bouquet!" the brunette declared before she too joined in on the laughter. 

*** 

Okay, chappie 16 under my belt! Once again, big thanks to all my readers, and I encourage you all to review, cause it helps get the chappies out on time! Hopefully, school should be slowing down, and I can get to writing more! Hope you enjoyed the chapter, ja ne, and peace out! 


	17. Co Dependent

Whoa, major apologies in order here! Exams and school have been hell, and I've been putting this together piecemeal, since the new time limit my parents have installed on my computer exposure hasn't been helping one little bit! I'd like to thank my wonderful reviewers once again, you make all this happen! This one's for Lone Phoenix, another great reviewer who hasn't been getting the attention she deserves. Sorry, Sarah! I hope you enjoy, and it means a lot that you put your real name with your last review! Now, on to the thanks! 

D-Chan (daisy): OMG, nuva!!! Are you okay? Oh well, I guess this had happened before, huh? Yamis get fluff overloads often... well, glad you liked the last chapter so much! I thought the wedding thing might be a bit corny, but hey, I trust you guys! The wedding should be coming up, but not for a while yet... oh well, they're still major kawaii!!!! tackle-glomps Seto and Joey 

Tessabug: Wow, you reread my fic? I'm so honored! Not that I wasn't before, mind you, but.. wow! I hope you enjoy this chappie, although it focuses mostly on Bakura and Ryou, with a bit of Yami/Yugi fluff along the way. Don't worry, though; I maintain that Yami won't be outdone! Oh, and by the way, I love off-topic questions! I kinda didn't like Intuition at first, but then I went and bought the CD the first day it came out, because I'm like Jewel's biggest fan, and now I think it's pretty good. Of course, I also love Christina Aguilera, so... yeah. Hope that answered your question, and I look forward to hearing from you again! And I almost forgot! hugs Ignigena for taking care of the flamer Thanks, Ignigena! Ja ne! 

seadragon1012: Yay, the ferrets are dancing! I really hope that this chappie keeps them happy, and hope to find out if it did! Later! 

babygurl: Heya, princess! I know you probably won't read this till you get back (lucky girl) and I sincerely hope you're feeling better! I'm so glad you found it cute, fluffy, and all-around amazing; I'm still waiting for the next chappie of Silent Tears! Anyone else who reads this, go read and review that story! That's an order! giggles Seriously, it's really good, and if you like Tea bashing, plus she's got this amazing character called Trinity, and there's fluff... oh, and she just started in on S/J!!! Anyway, back to the reply... .~_^ Sure you can come to the wedding, and remember, you can borrow Diamond whenever you want, as long as you feed him! ^_^ Hope to hear from you soon, and ja ne! 

Princess Strawberry: Sorry, Princess/Yami! I hope I made up for it in this chapter; there are at least two or three fluffy bits with Yami and Yugi, so enjoy! Once again, your reviews mean a lot to me, and I hope you're not losing interest in my story! Later! 

phwee? yami hobo: Isn't it awful? I just did my high school English exam... damn, craziness! LOL, this chappie is an R/B lover's paradise, at least as far as this fic goes. They're getting together in the next one, I totally promise! BTW, I plan to dedicate that one to you, so tell me what if anything you want in it! Ja ne! 

Lone Phoenix: Hey, Sarah! brushing Diamond's fur I've been working on this guy for three days; grooming tigers is a lot of work! I don't suppose I could blame the lateness of this chappie on that.... no, didn't think so ^_^. If only the grooming was as easy as the hug... glomps Diamond. The wedding might take a while, but hey, this is your chappie, so enjoy it! Later, girl! 

Starfly: cringe Don't like flowers....? Okay, duly noted; tone down the flowers! Well, glad you're still with us, and still enjoying the fluffiness. It's appreciated! Don't worry, however long it takes, I'll keep writing! 

Dia: Yay, a new reviewer!!!! bounces up and down I saw the video of that song a few days back; you're right, it does sound Ryou/Bakura-ish... Thanks for the heads up, but more importantly, thanks for your lovely review! For your Yami... well, there's some angst in here, but probably not enough to satisfy her. Sorry, Yami Dia, but this isn't exactly an angst fic! ^_^ I'm so happy to hear you love it, and I hope you keep reading. Ja ne! 

Lizzie: Okay, I think I'm finally getting close to fulfilling your request and getting Ryou and Bakura together! Have I mentioned how tough they are, LOL? Hope this chapter makes you as happy as the last one did, and I'll catch ya later! 

Kesiah: Don't worry, you're getting the wedding! I just don't know when yet... There's more Y/Y and some R/B quasi-fluff in this chapter, so enjoy! Thanks for your reviews once again! 

Okay, replying to babygurl's review reminded me of something. Who would want me to write them in as a guest at the wedding? I already know she's coming, but do you guys think it's a good idea, and more importantly, do you want to come? Let me know in your reviews, I'll be waiting! (Oh, and of course, I won't be there. This isn't exactly a Mary Sue fic, after all.) 

Warnings: You guys know the drill: Yaoi, fluff, angst, I guess for this chappie... 

Disclaimer: Don't own them! 

Chapter 17: Co-Dependent 

The next day, Ryou trudged onto the school grounds exhaustedly, the spires of the Millennium Ring clinking together against his chest. He had done two hours of homework before dinner last night, then watched some TV, and done more work. All the while, Bakura had been moping about the house, alternating between his soul room and flopping down in the window seat to stare at the stars. _I think I liked it better when he was abusive,_ the hikari had thought to himself more than once. _At least he paid some sort of attention to me._

A fairly large group huddled around where they all usually met caught the albino boy's eye, and he moved towards them. Upon closer examination, Seto and Joey were found to be at the center of the circle, with everyone else around them. Mai was even there, although she'd graduated the previous year. At the moment, she was clutching Joey's right hand in one of her own and staring down at some blinding object that, to Ryou's dazzled eyes, looked like a diamond ring. Blue and gold left their own impressions on his retinas, and the white-haired boy rubbed his eyes vigorously. 

"Good catch, Joey!" Mai whistled as she glanced up at Seto. "If I knew you had this good taste, Moneybags, I'd have snagged you at Battle City! Of course, there was the matter of your personality, or lack thereof, back then." 

"I don't know, Valentine," Azure eyes narrowed dangerously. "I don't go for loudmouth blondes with an IQ less than the number of pairs of shoes they own." The brunet's gaze turned pensive. "Although on second thought, since the way you spend money would make a drunken sailor hang his head in shame, you could be a genius by those standards." 

"Well, looks like you're engaged to one." The blonde shot back, and Joey pouted cutely. 

"Leave me outta this, will ya?" he said, letting his accent take over for a minute. 

"Yeah, you're right, this's between me and Kaiba," Mai agreed, "I'm going to have to start differentiating which one soon, though. After all, Joey Kaiba has a much nicer ring to it than Seto Wheeler, don't you think?" 

Serenity giggled. "Yeah, it's true! Joey's the bride!" 

The blond blushed crimson as Ryou shouldered his way to a position next to Yami and Yugi. "Did I hear right?" he asked the shorter of the two boys. "Are Joey and Seto getting married?" 

Yugi nodded happily. "Yep! It's so cool! Have you seen the ring yet, Ryou?" 

"He's just arrived, aibou." Yami interjected. "If we haven't even seen it yet..." 

"As a matter of fact, I've been blinded already," Ryou chuckled good-naturedly, glancing back at the happy couple. "Looks like there's about to be a fight, guys." he said. 

Mai and Seto looked to be squaring off, and the spectators fancied they could see tiny lightning bolts arcing between them. Then, just when it had basically come down to who would throw the first punch, both would-be combatants broke out laughing, and Mai slapped Seto on the shoulder playfully as she headed towards the parking lot. 

"Congrats, Rich Boy!" she called back as she vaulted over the door of her red convertible, making even Serenity cringe at the height to which her miniskirt went as she did so, and earning more than a few boys in the surrounding area angry girlfriends. As the blonde sped away from the school grounds, the remaining teens all looked to Seto for an explanation. 

"What, you think I'd hit a girl?" was all the brunet said in his defense, and the tense atmosphere collapsed in a gale of laughter as Joey took his former place in his fiancé's arms. 

"Chivalry's really sexy," he laughed as he pulled Seto down for a quick kiss, and everyone except Ryou smiled at the public display of affection. _ I wish that were me and Bakura,_ he sighed inwardly, and Yugi tugged at his yami's hand. 

/I think we're going to have to play matchmaker, Yami./ 

The pharaoh looked down at his hikari. //Really? For whom?// When Yugi nodded his head in Ryou's direction, the taller boy immediately wished he hadn't asked. //Ryou... and the tomb robber?// 

The shortest member of the group nodded happily. /Yep!/ At his darker half's derisive snort, Yugi's mind speech took on a whiny tone. /Please, Yami?/ 

//No. I respect Ryou too much to do that to him.// 

/Oh, and you think this is any better?/ One glance at the sullen boy near them made any reply to the contrary impossible for Yami to voice. 

//I still don't like it, aibou.// grumbled the spirit. 

/You don't have to like it, Yami. Nobody's asking you to sleep with Bakura./ A mischievous grin played over the other boy's face. /Good thing, too. I'd have to beat them senseless./ 

Yami gave the ghost of a laugh at that. //And just how would you do that, my little love?// 

/Hell hath no fury like a hikari scorned./ Yugi turned away from his boyfriend. /Hey, I think we can get a good look at the ring now. Let's go!/ With one last wistful glance at Ryou, both boys stepped into the space left by Mai's quick exit. 

"Whoa, that's nice," Yugi breathed, one delicate finger tracing the designs of the dragon scales. Yami admired the jewelry from a greater distance, yet his love's excitement brought a smile to his face. He had to admit, Seto knew quality. 

"Yes, it is at that," the darker of the two echoed, looking up at the tallest of the group. "Perfectly suited, as well. Who knew you could think about anyone but yourself, Seto?" 

"I did," Joey returned, defending his fiancé, but Seto stopped him with a gentle touch on the arm before moving around his love to stand three feet away from the slightly shorter Yami. 

"Yami, what do you say we leave all this crap in the past where it belongs?" To everyone's surprise, the billionaire extended his hand. "We might be dueling rivals, that's true, but there's no reason we can't at least be civil to each other." Crimson eyes alighted on Yugi, azure on Joey, and Seto voiced what both duelists were thinking. "For their sake, if nothing else." 

The tricolor-haired sovereign sighed, staring at the other boy's outstretched palm before enclosing it in a firm grip. "Agreed, Seto. I too am tiring of this constant feud." The rivals exchanged smiles just as the bell sounded, and everyone but Joey and Seto stalked off to homeroom. 

"Thanks." the blond said, giving his love an affectionate squeeze. "Must have been rough on you, huh?" 

"Actually, I'm more relieved than anything, to tell you the truth." Smiling faintly, Seto took the other boy's hand in his, leading him away from the spot. "Come on, love. We're going to be late." 

"You know, I never thought much of homeroom anyway..." Sweetly, the shorter boy nuzzled his fiancé's neck. "How about we skip it?" 

The brunet drew in a breath quickly before sliding free of the tempting embrace. "You're not getting out of school that easily, puppy." he grinned, renewing his efforts to drag a more than unwilling Joey into the school building. This time, the blond gave a bit. 

"But, Set... school's so boring!" It was the first time Joey had whined in front of Seto, and immediately his cheeks became tinged with red as he realized how foolish he must have sounded. "Sorry about that..." he began before the taller boy took advantage of his moment of weakness to drag him the rest of the way to the school doors. That done, he spun Joey around faster than the other boy would have thought possible, and leaned down so that his lips were less than a millimeter from the blond's ear. 

"Now, do you want me to carry you, or should I save that for our wedding night?" Joey's blush intensified ten times over as his amber eyes darted around, making sure that nobody had heard anything. Seto chuckled; everyone was in class by now, and besides, he had spoken barely loud enough for anyone but the blond himself to hear, even had they been standing right next to them. Still, he found Joey's conservative nature endearing, if anything. 

"Save it," the shorter boy muttered as he pulled the school door open, holding it for Seto. "Now who's lagging?" he teased, sticking his tongue out for effect. 

"Thank you, Joey," The brunet nodded as he stepped through the portal. "I believe you've finally found your calling." 

It took the blond a few moments to process the information, and by the time he did, Seto was twenty feet away. "I am not a doorman!" he shouted indignantly before chasing after his fiancé, letting the door bang shut in his wake. 

* * * 

While the history teacher droned on, and Joey and Seto found new and innovative ways to pass notes undetected, Yugi and Yami were trying to think of ways to get Ryou and Bakura together, against the pharaoh's better judgment. 

/So, considering they don't have that good a relationship right now, the romance movie idea won't work... how about a candlelit dinner on a terrace? Wouldn't that be romantic?/ When Yami failed to reply, the hikari sent the mental equivalent of a pout across their link. /Yami!/ 

//Yes, aibou.// 

/Are you paying attention to me?/ 

A flash of surprise. //Why, of course, Yugi.// 

/Well then, what did I just say?/ 

Silence once again. //Candlelit dinner?// the spirit finally ventured after a time. 

/That was a lucky guess!/ Yugi was as indignant as Joey had been a while back, and all Yami could do was laugh across their bond. 

//You know me too well, my love.// he said once his laughter had subsided. //I apologize.// 

/I forgive you, Yami. Now, can we get back to helping Ryou and Bakura get together? We're wasting valuable time, and Ryou is getting worse and worse./ As though to punctuate this statement, the white-haired boy lay his head down on the desk and began to stare out the window, his shoulders rising and falling quickly in what looked to be a sigh. 

//Aibou, I don't think the normal fallbacks are going to work with these two. Bakura's a psychopath, and Ryou is too shy to engineer anything romantic. We're going to have to change our tactics completely this time around.// 

The hikari tapped his pencil softly against his desk, thinking. /You're right, Yami. I just hope we think of something soon./ 

//As do I, my love.// With that, the pharaoh withdrew, and Yugi began to stare up at the ceiling as though the answer to his many questions would come hurtling down from heaven at any moment. 

* * * 

Once school was out, Ryou went straight home instead of hanging out with the others. Joey, Seto, Tristan, and Serenity were going to be spending most of that evening packing up the Wheelers' apartment, and Yugi and Yami had told him that they were going to catalogue the new inventory at the game shop. Of course, the two conspirators had no intention of doing anything so mind-numbing, especially not when spying on two certain albino boys had the potential to be so entertaining. 

//Explain to me again why we're hiding here of all places.// Yami frowned, picking leaves out of his hair, and trying to keep the branches of Ryou's perfectly trimmed hedges out of his line of sight. //Couldn't Seto afford to give us a car, like in those police movies? I bet it would be more comfortable. There's a sharp thing digging into my back, and a squirrel just looked at my duel deck like it was dinner.// 

/For the last time, Yami, this is the last place Ryou would expect to find us, and plus it affords us a perfect view of the first floor! Now, you have two choices; go back into the Puzzle or quit complaining./ Yugi adjusted his position to lean back against the pharaoh. /It's not exactly that comfortable for me, either. Except for you, though. That part I like./ Contentedly, the shorter boy sighed into Yami's chest, and the spirit had to fight off the urge to ravish him right there. 

//I don't think the Puzzle is a viable option, love. Without me, who'd protect you from the rabid, Dark Magician-eating squirrel?// 

/Oh yeah, I'm so sure that exists./ 

//Would I lie to you?// 

/No, but let's just say you have a history of being misinformed about certain aspects of modern life./ To take the sting from his words, Yugi smiled up at his darkness. /I think it's cute, personally./ Violet eyes darted to the house, where Ryou was opening the windows. /Shh. This is it. Try to nail down anything suspicious that we can use./ 

//Understood, aibou.// Hugging the other boy to him, Yami rested his chin in Yugi's surprisingly soft hair and waited for something to happen. 

* * * 

Bakura was nowhere to be found when Ryou got home; lately, the spirit had taken to staying outside the Millennium Ring while his light was at school, saying that he preferred to be at home to attending class. From Ryou's perspective, it was simply another effort on Bakura's part to distance himself from him. _ I wish... oh, I don't even know what to wish for anymore._

Throwing the windows open, as though fresh air would clear his fogged mind, the hikari went from room to room, looking for his counterpart. The tomb robber was sleeping in his room, and the music blaring out of the headphones that hung around his neck was deafening even at range. Unobtrusively, Ryou switched off the stereo and hung the headphones back up on the bedpost. Leaving the bedroom door open, he went downstairs, had a snack, and switched on the television as he pulled a few books from his backpack. From upstairs, he could hear Bakura's sleepy muttering, and then the heavy noise of his yami coming down the stairs. The former thief blew past his hikari without even a word of acknowledgment and into the kitchen, and Ryou heard a great clatter that could only mean one thing; he would soon have a mess to clean up. 

_I'll deal with it later_, he said, scribbling down an answer in his notebook before turning the page and tackling the next problem. 

* * * 

While Ryou was dreading the eventual cleanup duty that awaited him, Bakura was trying desperately to think of a way to get out of the house without making it painfully obvious that all he wanted was to get away from his hikari. It wasn't that he hated Ryou anymore; quite the contrary, actually. Nobody was more aware of his destructive nature than the yami himself, and Bakura's greatest fear after the night that Ryou had spent at Yugi's place was that he would do something to make the other white-haired boy decide to leave him for good. Until he could think of another way, though, he would do that by avoiding him. _No matter how much it hurts him, this's gotta be better than whatever would happen to him if he got too close._

The ex-tomb robber had just formulated a plan about going to see Marik about something or other when Ryou shuffled into the kitchen and began clearing up the latest mess. The taller boy was about to slink off, opening his mouth to mumble the appropriate clichés, but the hikari beat him to the punch. 

"I just wish I knew what was so wrong with me," he said with a sadness that nearly broke the spirit's cold heart. "It must be something big if not even you can stand my company. You didn't even find looting corpses this distasteful." 

The reference to his past brought back the demons that Bakura had kept at bay for centuries; the guilt, the self-hatred that he would not allow himself to feel. Those he could lock away again easily; you do what you have to do to survive. However, this time, there was a new specter among the old, familiar ones, a new feeling that the spirit of the Ring now recognized as his own solitude. Its insistence, coupled with Ryou's tearing eyes, were enough to almost shatter his facade to pieces. Turning away from his hikari, Bakura closed his eyes as the full hopelessness of his existence settled in on him, trying desperately to compose himself enough to formulate some kind of intelligent reply. Before he could, though, Ryou rose to his feet, angrily wiping away one lone tear that had begun to trickle down his face. 

"I guess you don't give a damn about being alone, do you?" he accused. "It's so easy for you. If you can use someone else, fine. Once you've drained them of everything they have to offer, you move on, without a second glance. Well, I refuse to be drained!" A hollow sound as Ryou's fist connected with the countertop. "Ever since you came along, my life has been nothing but one knock after another! First Duelist Kingdom, then Battle City, and now... why do I even bother with you?! Why do I even try to..." The hikari's hand went to his mouth, stopping himself mid-sentence. _Try to what,_ Bakura thought. _What's he trying to tell me?_

Before he knew it, Ryou had slipped out of the kitchen, tugging on his shoes in the entranceway. As his hikari threw open the door, a chill wind and the scent of rain met the spirit's notice. "I'm going to take a walk," the lighter of the two said quietly. "Don't wait up." With that, he was gone, and Bakura didn't have the will to chase after him. 

* * * 

From their vantage point in the bushes, Yugi and Yami had seen the entire scene play out. They watched Ryou run off in an easterly direction, and the dejected way Bakura flopped down on the couch to stare at the ceiling for what seemed like forever before they decided it was safe to leave. 

"This might harder than we thought," Yugi said as they made their way back to the game shop. 

"I don't think there's anything we can do, really." The spirit of the Puzzle sighed, lazily draping an arm around his hikari's shoulders as they walked. "Whatever problems those two have, they'll have to work them out alone. There's nothing you can do to help them at this juncture in their relationship." 

"Maybe you're right." The shorter boy sighed. "Still, I find it funny that Bakura didn't chase after Ryou. Shouldn't he have?" 

"I'm sure he'll follow when he's ready, aibou." A brief tightening of the arm about his love's shoulders, and Yugi inched as close as he could without tripping both of them up. "Besides, I'm sure Ryou will come back on his own." 

"You don't understand, Yami. I'm really worried. What if Ryou gets hurt, or worse, what if he comes back and Bakura's out looking for him, and then he decides that life isn't worth living...." 

Yami stopped them both, kneeling down to stare his hikari straight in the face. "Listen to me, Yugi." he said. "I admire your commitment to others, truly I do, but you must stop carrying the weight of the world. It would destroy me to see anything happen to you, and if you continue to take the problems of others onto yourself, that is exactly what will happen. Do you understand me, aibou?" 

The other boy nodded slowly after a moment, wrapping his arms around his darkness briefly. "Thank you for caring, Yami. I love you." 

"And I you, little one." As the pharaoh rose to his feet, he felt something splash against his cheek. "Looks like it's starting to rain. We'd better get home." 

"I hope Ryou's back home by now..." At Yami's stern glare, Yugi hung his head. "Sorry, Yami. I can't help but worry. No matter what you say or do, you won't be able to get my mind off it." 

A predatory glint formed in one crimson eye. "Is that a challenge, lover?" 

The petite boy blushed as he caught the spirit's meaning. "If you want it to be," he returned shyly. 

One quick glance told Yami that they were within sight of the game shop. "Oh, most definitely," he breathed, lifting Yugi into his arms with ease. "What do you say we skip dinner tonight, aibou?" 

Yugi had to remember how to breathe at these words. "What'll we tell Grandpa?" 

"That we have something a lot more important to take care of before we eat." The darker of the two grinned. "It's not a total lie." 

The other boy chuckled into his leather shirt. "What would I do without you, Yami?" 

"You'll never have to find that out, my love," the spirit said. "I promise." 

* * * 

At about one o'clock that evening, the phone in Yugi's room began ringing, jarring the short boy out of a deep sleep. Rolling over drowsily, he reached across Yami's prone form and retrieved the cordless phone from its charger on his dark lover's side of the bed, being careful not to awaken the other boy. _He deserves a good night's sleep,_ Yugi reminded himself, gazing down at Yami lovingly as he hit the top button on the phone, cringing at the beep that the appliance made. 

"Hello?" His voice betrayed that he had just been woken up. 

"Yugi?" The voice on the other end of the line was gruff, unfamiliar to the tricolor-haired boy. 

"This is he." Yugi replied, a little apprehensive now. Who would be calling for him at this hour? His hand found Yami's, holding onto the dark sovereign for courage. His boyfriend stirred, but didn't wake up. "May I know who is speaking?" 

"Yugi, thank Ra! I've been trying to get this damn thing working for a good twenty minutes!" The voice on the other end calmed down somewhat after this outburst. "This is Bakura. Ryou wouldn't be over at your place again, would he?" 

"You mean he's not home yet?" The hikari's voice held a note of panic, and he shook Yami just hard enough to bring him around. "You haven't heard anything at all?" 

Beside him, the spirit of the Puzzle mumbled sleepily. "This had better be good, aibou. I was having the best dream.." 

Covering the mouthpiece with one hand, Yugi turned to the other boy. "It's Bakura. Ryou still hasn't come home. He was wondering if we knew where he was." His eyes began to cloud over. "Yami, I'm worried again. Really worried." 

Taking the phone in one hand and wrapping Yugi in his free arm, pressing the other boy to his bare chest, right over his heart, the pharaoh took over the conversation. "Tomb robber?" 

"Pharaoh." Worry had stolen the venom from Bakura's voice. "Is my hikari there or not?" 

"No, he isn't. We've heard about as much as you have, apparently." The spirit nodded a few more times. "Yes, Bakura. If we hear anything, you'll be the first to know. Yes, we have the cell number. Good luck." With a great effort, Yami turned the phone off and cast it aside before returning to Yugi, doing everything he could to calm his love down, to little avail. Finally, the spirit removed his hands from the other boy's hair, pressed one last kiss to his lips, and slid out of bed, groping in the darkness for his clothes. A flash of lightning illuminated the room as he did so, and Yugi clutched the covers tight around him. 

"Yami, what're you doing?" the short boy asked. 

"I'm going to go look for Ryou. It seems to me that's the only way to calm you down." Fully dressed by this point, the spirit extended his hikari's clothes to him. "Coming?" 

Yugi nodded. "No way I'm going to let you go alone." Throwing the garments on, the petite boy leapt from the bed and into his boyfriend's arms. "Thank you." 

"Anything for you, aibou." Yami replied, holding the door open for the other boy and closing it behind them, so that Solomon wouldn't suspect anything should he wake up before they got back. _With any luck, that won't be too long._

* * * 

Ryou had stopped running a while back, wandering around aimlessly for a bit until the storm had grown too powerful to ignore any longer. Once the arcade and most of the stores were closed, though, the white-haired boy found himself huddled on a street corner under an awning, shivering periodically through his white sweater. He didn't have his wallet on him, he'd realized, so a hotel was out, and he didn't want to go to any of his friends after the episode at Yugi's house the last time. 

So, without many options, the teenage boy opted to wait out the storm in a nearby park. There was a wooded area there that would at least provide some shelter from the rain. No sooner had the hikari made up his mind, though, than a blast of lightning reminded him of the dangers of that course of action. _Look,_ he reasoned, _it's either there or back home, and I'm not facing Bakura tonight_. With a resigned sigh, Ryou shuffled off toward the park, trying to stay out of the rain as much as humanly possible. 

* * * 

The golden glow of the Millennium Ring led Bakura to the edge of the park before the spires went rigid and the glow faded, the location spell's effect having been fulfilled. _He's in there?_ the yami thought to himself as a bolt of lightning struck, way too close for his comfort. _Doesn't he know how dangerous...?_ With a growl, Bakura plunged into the brush, calling Ryou's name. 

"Ryou! Hikari, don't make me come and get you! If you can hear me, come out!" _Great job, Bakura,_ a voice in his mind chided. _That tone's really gonna make him want to talk to you._ _Would it kill you to try to act a little bit nicer? Poor kid's probably scared out of his wits, alone and cold in the storm, lightning getting closer..._

"Grr... fine." The spirit muttered to himself. _ Now I'm hearing voices._ _What next?_ "Ryou, I apologize. Please, come out." 

A scant distance away, Ryou heard his yami's voice calling to him. _Did he just apologize? Bakura, apologize, without being forced to?_ _ I must be hearing things._ Reluctantly leaving the cover of the great weeping willow he had taken refuge under, the lighter of the two boys began to turn his head this way and that, searching for his counterpart. "Bakura? Is that you?" 

Trying not to let himself feel too overjoyed that he had succeeded in locating the other boy, Bakura raced toward the sound of Ryou's voice. He found his light leaning against the trunk of a tree, doing a fairly good impression of a drowned rat and shivering at least once every five seconds. "You're drenched!" the yami exclaimed distastefully, shrugging off his coat and draping it over Ryou's shoulders. It was at least three sizes too big; baggy on the darker of the two, swimming on the lighter, but at least it slowed down the shivering. "You could get sick, catch a cold, or pneumonia! Running away like that... stupid hikari." Soulful chocolate brown eyes flashed up at him, and the fire went out of Bakura's anger. "Never mind," he said, "Let's just go home." His hand locked onto Ryou's wrist, but the other boy refused to move. "Hikari...." 

"I'm not going home," Ryou pronounced defiantly. "Not tonight at least, and certainly not with you." 

Bakura found that remarkably funny. "So you're going to stay here, in the woods, in the middle of a lightning storm?" As if to accentuate his point, a great roll of thunder sounded. "Get real, hikari." He redoubled his efforts to drag the shorter boy back towards their house, but the muddy ground coupled with Ryou's stubborn nature made that task totally impossible. Frustrated beyond belief, the yami threw his counterpart's arm down. "Fine, stay here and rot then! See if I give a damn!" He turned to leave, but hadn't made it more than a few steps before he heard a sound come from the spot where Ryou had been standing. Bakura turned back to see the form of his hikari sprawled face-first on the forest floor, the coat having fallen a few inches away. Panicking, he rushed over, lifting the other boy and shaking him lightly. "Wake up, Ryou. Come on, please wake up!" 

Ryou's eyes cracked open just a bit, and his lips struggled to form words. "Yami... so tired... cold, very cold...." All the strength gone from him, he collapsed, uncaring, into Bakura's arms. His pulse, upon inspection, was definitely weaker than normal, but still relatively strong. There was no immediate danger to his life, at least not as far as his darkness could tell, but there might be if he didn't get out of the rain and into someplace warm soon. Snapping up the discarded garment and wrapping Ryou as tightly as possible in it, Bakura ran back the way he'd come, as quickly as he could with the mud clinging to his shoes. 

_Why do you care so much what happens to him,_ whispered the voice again. 

"Because he's my hikari, and I need him if I hope to continue to exist." The tomb robber was in no mood for mind games with himself. 

_Are you sure there's not another reason?_

"What are you getting at?" 

_Tell me that your heart didn't beat ten times faster when you heard his voice, saw him there under that tree. Tell me truly, if you can, he of the ice cold heart._

"Shut up!" He was almost at the edge of the wooded area, and as he gained the sidewalk, a car coasted to a stop before him. The window was rolled down, and Yami's head poked out. "Get in, tomb robber. We'll give you a lift." 

While he didn't like accepting favors from the pharaoh or his hikari, even pigheaded Bakura had to admit he was stuck on this one. The car would have a sufficient heating system, and he would get Ryou home that much sooner. Propping Ryou up on the back seat, the spirit slid in after him. Yami started the car just as Yugi leaned over from the passenger seat to check on his friend. 

"Where'd you find him?" The boy's voice was thick with worry. 

"Park." Bakura didn't feel like answering a barrage of questions at the moment. 

"Is he all right?" 

"Just got a chill, I think." Was it just him, or was Ryou getting a little pale? "Pharaoh, can we speed this up a bit? I hardly think we're going to get a speeding ticket at this hour." 

"That's the kind of logic that got your car totaled and your license revoked, tomb robber," Yami replied coolly, and Bakura slumped down in his seat, too tired and too worried to argue. 

Despite the white-haired yami's fears that they would never get home, Yami pulled into their driveway before five minutes had passed. Nodding a grudging thanks to the other two boys, Bakura slid his precious cargo from the back seat and hastened to get them both into the house, turning the heat up as high as it would go. Yugi wrapped both his arms around one of Yami's, squeezing lightly. 

"I don't think they ever needed our help, love," he said with a chuckle, and the spirit of the Puzzle had to agree. 

"Let's get back to bed, shall we, aibou?" the taller boy offered as he shifted the gear into drive. 

* * * 

Once he got Ryou into the house, though, Bakura was presented with another problem. His hikari couldn't stay in wet clothes if he had a prayer of getting better, yet he was in no state to undress himself. _A hot bath might also do him a world of good, you know,_ the annoying voice in his head added, but Bakura shot down that idea. Just getting Ryou into a pair of warm pants and a shirt would be more than trouble enough for him. 

It took him a few minutes to peel off the sodden sweater; Ryou wasn't exactly cooperating in his current state. The greenish-blue button-down shirt wasn't a problem, and the darker of the two took a moment to admire his hikari's body. _After everything, he is quite beautiful. What I wouldn't give..._

Shaking his head violently, the spirit went back to his work, tugging a heavy sweatshirt onto Ryou's bare chest and toweling the other boy's hair dry as best he could. The jeans clung to his hikari's slender legs like seaweed, and it took a great effort to get them off. Not allowing his eyes or mind time to wander, the former thief slid the prone form of his hikari into matching sweat pants and lay him down, pulling at least five layers of covers over him and settling in for another long night's vigil, wiping Ryou's face with a warm cloth every so often and praying to Ra and his pantheon to preserve this boy that so confused him. 

It was around three o'clock that Ryou began to toss and mutter in his sleep. Bakura didn't pay much attention, focusing on keeping the other boy warm, until he heard his name. 

"Bakura...."the hikari's muted voice said. "Bakura... love... I love you, Bakura...." 

The former thief was stunned beyond belief. _He must be delirious. There has to be a logical explaination. He can't... love me? Can he? And why do I so hope that he does? _Scoffing, he wrung out the cloth and passed it over Ryou's face and throat again. _When he wakes up, he's going to have some explaining to do_. Before his eyes, Ryou curled up with a pillow, rolling over lightly. _ Make that a lot of explaining._

* * * 

Thanks for being so patient, you guys! Exams are all but over, so I should have a lot of time to write. Hope you enjoyed it, and remember, the only way for me to know is to review! I'm very sorry for the cliffie, but I promise, it'll be resolved at the start of chapter 18! Later, and thanks in advance for the reviews! Peace out, guys! 


	18. Sunlight

Hey all! I know, quick update, but don't be fooled; this is just the end of the R/B scene at the end, and nothing else! It's still a pretty good length, for one scene, but nowhere near as long as a real chappie. Whatever, though... being that it's an update, I'll answer any reviews that I've received to this point. Feel free to review chapter 17 too, though, LOL. Oh, and this is dedicated to D-Chan and her yami, as well as Lizzie, who have all been dying for this moment! Anyway, here goes. 

Lone Pheonix: Great! I'm glad you liked your chappie, and even more glad for your reviews. Thank you! Enjoy this chappie, and I'll catch ya later! 

Ranma Higurashi: Aww, kawaii!! I did as you asked, and updated! Your request to be present at the wedding has been duly noted; if you want to have any distinguishing features, or anything special, drop me a line and let me know, okay? You've got time yet though... Oh, and about your e-mail.. well, I thought we were friends, but okay, why not? Catch ya on MSN, or wherever, ok? Later, Kagome! 

D-Chan: Ok, this quasi-chapter is half-dedicated to you and Nuva....glad to hear she's okay, BTW! The wedding might not be for a while, mainly because I'm lazy, but because the planning's got such potential... LOL. If you guys want to be written in(and Mr. Snuffles, of course) I wouldn't mind! Later, and look forward to hearing from you guys again! 

Lizzie: Does this qualify as soon? Am I loved forever? Please say yes!!!... LOL, I'm so hyper. Okay, well, consider your 100th review request fulfilled... took me long enough, huh? The marriage is definitely going to be a high of the story, and as I'm extending the invitation to everyone, if you want to be written in, I'll be only too happy to do it! Later, Lizzie, and thanks for being one of many people pushing for this couple! 

Assassin of the Shadows: Yeah, but stubbornness is part of his charm...pinches Baku-kun's cheek Thanks for your support, and yes, you did review for the last one! 

Tessabug: You know, whenever I see one of your reviews, I get really really happy! They're funny and supportive, and just all around amazing! It was receiving the latest one that inspired me to start in on this, so thanks! Of course, I'll write you into the wedding scene, if you have anything really precise that you'd like me to write in about you, drop me a line, like I told Ranma Higurashi! Oh, and don't worry about holding the door; the first pew on either side is Reviewers Only, so you've got better seats than the cast! Thanks again, and I'll catch you soon, ok? Later! 

phwee? yami hobo: I was about to post when I saw this review, so you just made it! I'm glad you finished your exams, kudos! I've got 2 more, and they're gonna be hard, but I can hack it! Hope you still like the R/B, and I'll see ya around! Oh, and of course, if you want to come to the wedding, let me know, ok? 

Warnings: Fluff, yaoi... shortness, LOL 

Disclaimer: Don't own anything! 

Chapter 18: Sunlight 

The sun was just coming up over the horizon when Ryou began to stir. He tried to throw an arm over his eyes to keep out the light, only to find it pinned beneath so many blankets, it was a wonder he hadn't been crushed while he slept. _What's going on? _The hikari thought to himself._ How'd I get back here, and...._ Suddenly, the answer came to him, and he glanced around the room quickly. _Bakura._ Of the yami, however, there was no sign. _Where is he now?_

As if on cue, Bakura entered the room, nearly spilling the fresh basin of warm water when he realized that Ryou was awake. "Hikari, are you feeling all right?" The words were sweet enough, but the tone behind them sounded far more like the Bakura that the other white-haired boy had come to know and love, despite his many and varied faults. 

Ryou groaned, finally managing to wrest himself free of two of the blankets, which had been tucked under the mattress in order to keep him that much warmer. "I feel all right, I guess. It's just oppressively hot beneath all these covers..." The hikari tried to prop himself up on the pillows, only to be overcome by a wave of dizziness and fall back down, gasping for breath. 

Immediately, Bakura was at his side, tugging back the now unwelcome blankets. "Stubborn hikari," he muttered, and Ryou gave a weak chuckle at the irony of that remark. If the gave out a Nobel Prize for stubbornness, he had a feeling his yami would be a shoo-in for it. Possibly more than one year running. 

As the other boy's eyes closed for a minute, trying to collect his strength, the spirit of the Ring's mind was whirling, trying to figure out a way to get Ryou to admit that he loved him without admitting himself to having overheard him as he slept. Bringing that up, at least to him, would feel too much like an attack on his hikari. _Especially since Ryou doesn't trust me as it is_. 

"Bakura." The lighter boy's voice was just the slightest bit stronger. "Why did you save me last night? If you say it's just because I'm your hikari, I'll know you're lying." Even as he spoke, Ryou recognized the danger in his words. Bakura was unpredictable at the best of times; cornering him might be just enough to send him over the psychotic edge again. Still, Ryou had to know whether or not there was still a chance without asking outright. 

The yami averted his gaze as he answered. "That is the reason, hikari. Why else would I care whether you lived or died?" 

"Then look me in the face and say that." Ryou refused to let the words, hurtful as they might be, get to him. He would not give up; he had had enough waiting, enough wondering whether or not he and Bakura were destined to be together or apart, or somewhere in between. _It's all coming out, right this minute._ "Bakura. Look at me, and I'll believe you. I'll even leave you alone if you want. If you can't, then I think we both know what that means." 

This time, the yami's eyes did find his hikari's. "What do you want me to say, Ryou? That I saved you out of some secret love I harbor for you?" The shorter boy's eyes flashed, trying to figure out what his yami meant. "Confused? I don't see why." Bakura's eyes glinted triumphantly, as though this would be the final nail in Ryou's coffin. For some reason, any qualms about empolying his secret weapon had just vanished. "People say very interesting things in their sleep sometimes, don't they? Secrets that they would never tell anyone during their waking hours, but that slip out in the throes of a dream. This ringing any bells, hikari?" 

Ryou looked positively horrified. "What... Did I say something last night?" he whispered, desperately clinging to the last vestiges of his strength. 

"Something along the lines of 'I love you, Bakura', or something like that." His yami's lips drew back in a feral grin, revealing sharp, dangerous canines. "Honestly, Ryou, did you ever think I would return your feelings?" He scoffed. "You're more pathetic than I gave you credit for." 

The white-haired hikari's mind whirled, desperately searching for something, anything that would make any difference in this seemingly impossible situation. Suddenly, in a flash, he found it. "You never said it." 

"Never said what?" By now, Ryou was getting pretty good at seeing through Bakura's venom, and the edge to the spirit's voice no longer had any effect on him. 

"You never said you didn't love me. Not in those words." The lighter of the two sat up as straight as he could, leaning forward ever so slightly. "Come on, Bakura. Tell me you don't love me, that you never will, and this entire mess will be over. Tell me, if you can." This time, it was he who smiled. "But I suspect that you won't be able to find it in you to lie to my face. You're not that far gone." 

_I'll wipe that smirk off his face if it's the last thing I do,_ Bakura thought bitterly as he opened his mouth to speak the four words that would end everything, making sure he was staring straight into Ryou's eyes. "I don't..." _Ra, are his eyes always that deep?_ Shaking his head, the former thief tried again. "I..." _What the hell's wrong with me?_

__

_Ever stop to think that maybe you can't say you don't have feelings for him because you're really totally gone on him?_ The annoying voice from the previous night crowed. 

_ I have told you time and again, ridiculous! _The yami clenched his fists.__

__

_ Look at the facts, my stubborn friend. One, you get crazy with worry when you two are apart. Two, you've already admitted to needing him around, and not just as a planar anchor. Three, you can lie to everyone else convincingly, but when it comes to him, you can't even finish your sentence!_

__

_ That proves nothing._

__

_ Okay, then try this on for size. Let's say, hypothetically, that the pharaoh had confessed that he was in love with you._

__

_ I'd wring his royal neck._

_ Exactly. When Ryou said it last night, though, you didn't get pissed or anything! In fact, I could say you were about as happy as you get about anything, even wholesale slaughter. Would it be too much to say that you even hoped that you hadn't misheard_? 

Bakura let his gaze slip from Ryou's, and the hikari smiled sagely. "I knew it," he said, and the happiness in his voice made even his cold-hearted yami feel a twinge of joy. 

The tomb robber sniffed, rubbing his forehead. "Fine, so I love you. Happy now?" 

Ryou nodded stupidly as me moved to the edge of the bed and took his yami's hand in his. "Bakura, happy doesn't cover it." 

"Yeah, well, don't expect anything. I have a history of letting people down in the romance department." Their eyes met once again. "If you want out of this at any time, I understand. Of course, I reserve the same privilege." An ironic smile. 

The shorter boy's grin grew even broader, if that was possible, and he pulled his yami down to sit next to him on the bed, leaning against his chest and holding onto his hand for dear life, as if this entire thing were just some cruel joke of the gods, liable to be snatched away at any moment. _Why does this feel so right,_ asked Bakura of himself as his free hand reached up to stroke Ryou's pure, white mane of its own accord. The hikari purred, like some great cat, and curled up closer. Seizing his opportunity, Bakura leaned down to kiss his cheek softly. 

_One thing's for sure,_ Bakura chuckled to himself as Ryou turned his head so that their lips met. _This beats sulking in the window seat by about ten miles._

*** 

Okay, this doesn't really qualify as a chapter, but I wanted to get the cliffhanger resolved! Please R/R, and I'll try to have the next chapter (much longer of course) up ASAP! Thanks in advance and ja ne! 


	19. Time

Hey all!!! School's out, and I've just graduated, so let's take a moment to enjoy that feeling of having the entire summer off!!! assorted cheers and applause I'm sorry for the delay; I've been working really hard on "The Ride", and I've just been plain uninspired to write this. Actually, I think it sucks.... whatever, though! Try not to get too sick at the crappiness (I know that's not a word), and without further ado, let's answer the reviews to my good chappies! 

Kinsako: Thank you for your compliments; we'll see if you want to retract them after reading this chapter! I'm always glad to see new reviewers, so thank you for taking the time to drop me a line. It's much appreciated! 

Lone Phoenix: Hey, Sarah! Thank you, they're my toughest, so you thinking I do them well means so much... thank you! LOL, yeah, that is a cute image, made even cuter by the fact that he's curled up against Bakura while he's doing it... KAWAII!!!! Try to enjoy this chapter, and I'll catch ya in chapter 20! 

Ranma Higurashi: One Anzu's more than enough, LOL! Don't worry though; to be Anzu, you have to be annoying, and you're nowhere near that! Got the description, and thank you for the poem; it's so cool! I love poetry, though I'm not exactly the best at writing it (though Beauty on the Fire wasn't too shabby), so I really enjoyed that touch. Later, Kagome! 

Lizzie: Yay, another guest at the wedding! Thanks for the love and the reviews; I'm glad that seeing Ryou and Bakura together made you so happy, and I hope to hear more from you about this chapter. Please don't lose faith in me, I promise 20 will be a lot better! 

Princess Strawberry: Your Talentedness, don't hit yourself on the head!!!! You might lose some of your amazing writing skills! winks Sorry about this disappointing effort... I'll make up for it with Y/Y fluff in the next chapter, I promise!! Please keep reading and reviewing, I love seeing your name above my new reviews! 

VampssAmby10210: Another new reviewer! Thank you for letting me know what you think, and I'll do my best to keep the chapters coming, even though I'm balancing two stories at the moment! Hope to hear from you again! Thanks, and peace out! 

Assassin of the Shadows: No matter how easy that looked, it was HARD!!! Well, chapter 18 was easy, but getting to that point was absolute murder! Ask babygurl, LOL, I was totally spazzing out about those two... well, it's over, and I'm glad you liked it! There's a pitiful attempt at R/B fluff in this chapter, so please try to derive some enjoyment from it... Thank you for putting me on your favs list!! I promise to work hard to earn my spot there! 

phwee? yami hobo: Aww, really? I converted someone? YAY!!! busts out confetti R/B are majorly cute, but majorly tough to set up! Thank you for your faithful reviews, and I look forward to hearing from you again, not to mention reading some more of your fics! Catch ya later! 

CyberDrac: Wow, spellbound? Thanks! Well, I suppose you haven't finished reading yet, so I'll be patient; hope to see your review soon, though! Thanks again for undertaking the task of reading my fic, and later! 

D-Chan (and Nuva): Hey, guys! Glad you're happy that Ryou and Bakura are good, and even more happy that you're coming to the wedding! I've gotta start making a list of reviewers coming.. it's gonna be so hard, but so much fun!!! Thank you for being so good about reviewing, especially on my new story, and I promise you, Nuva, that there will be more of "The Ride" up shortly! I've got it written; just gotta type it! Thanks again, and peace out! 

Jay Kamiya: You got it, guys! Thanks for reviewing, and remember to tell me if you have any specific things you'd like me to include in your physical description or anything, for that matter. Later! 

Kesiah: LOL, you don't want to dance with me unless you're wearing steel-toed boots, trust me! It's okay, what Baku-kun doesn't know won't hurt you!! winks Thanks for your funny reviews, and I hope you like this chapter! See ya! 

Tessabug: Tea and a rhinoceros? Good way to get animal lovers after you... shudders for the poor rhino Well, since Tea's still in Sailor Pluto's time warp grins the rhino's safe! I love your reviews, on all the stories, and thank you for being such a good audience and an even better friend! BTW, my final two exams went well, so thanks for the encouragement, it meant a lot! Hope to hear from you soon! 

ZeZe: 0_0.... how original!!! I laughed for hours at that review! Thank you for the hugs and kisses, I love presents! Hope you're still with us, and ja ne! 

phenioxfire: Yeah, it is... why isn't there any love like that in the real world!? cries Oh well, I guess that's life... thanks for the review, it's appreciated! Later! 

Starfly: Thank you so much! I hope your exams went really really well, because you deserve only good things! Try to enjoy this chappie; I'm warning you, it is certainly not one of my best. See ya when chapter 20 rolls off the assembly line, and I'm overjoyed you're gonna be at the wedding!! Thanks for giving me clearance to put flowers! wink 

seadragon1012: As long as the ferrets are happy, my work is done!!! ^_^ hands seadragon1012 some aspirin Here, can't have any readers passed out! Enjoy the chapter (or at least try). 

PanDora: Aw... I'm sure it's probably sunny again, LOL, but I feel bad for you! huggles PanDora Thanks for reviewing, and yes, the story is definitely fluffy all right! 

yuki44: I'll try to get the chapters out as fast as I can, as I keep telling everyone ^_^! Believe me, it frustrates me a lot more than you guys when the chapters are late; it means I have writer's block.... growls Anyway, thanks for reviewing, yuki, and I hope to hear from you again after this chapter! 

babygurl: Hey you! Thanks for your amazing reviews, as always, My super-best audience, and beta reader! ~_^ I hope you're enjoying yourself in Cuba, and I really really miss you! LOL, but I am right there with you, always. Thank you for your help, your amazing ideas, and your encouragement when I just wanted to chuck the whole thing; I might hate the final product, but without you there would BE no final product. Later, princess, and can't wait till you're back! 

keira maxwell: It's okay, don't apologize! I'm just glad you reviewed at all... ^_^ Wow, you were converted too? Nice work, Guard-chan! pats herself on the back I don't know if this qualifies as "good work", but I promise it gets better later on. Ja ne! 

Seto no Jou Sueshijuu: I cried when I read your review, really. It means so much to me that I gave someone the courage to start writing what I'm sure is an amazing story. I swear, I'll read it one day! Thank you for your compliments, and right back at you on all counts! I hope you keep reading/reviewing, and thanks once again. 

Cherry: Hey! Sorry about "The Ride" being a bit late with the third chapter; I'm working on it! Thanks for taking the time to review, and enjoy this chapter while you're waiting for "The Ride"! Later! 

Phew.. I love writing those, but it gets tiring after a while! Thanks to all readers for taking their time to read this and for the most part review; you all rock, really! 

Warnings: Well, if you ask me, suckiness (that's not a word either), fluff (though I think it's a bit corny) and kind of OOC, but not very much. If you've gotten this far, you're used to it by now. 

Disclaimer: Guard-chan no own!!!! chibi face 

Chapter 19: Time 

At exactly 7:25 A.M. that Friday morning, Joey tore into the kitchen, clad in his undershirt and uniform pants and tugging his shirt on as he went, or at least giving it his best effort. Seto watched amusedly as his fiancé pulled his left arm through the proper sleeve and chugged down half of a waiting glass of orange juice before switching the glass to his other hand and repeating the motion. As soon as he was done with the juice, the blond bolted into the living room, searching for his sneakers, and buttoning his shirt up along the way. 

"Training for a race, puppy?" the brunet called as he downed the last of the his coffee and rinsed off the mug. "The only time I've ever seen you expend this much energy at once was that time we went to the all-you-can-eat buffet!" 

"That's because somebody didn't wake me up on time!" the other boy shot back as he hopped into the kitchen on one foot, trying desperately to tie his left shoe as he went. "You know how late I sleep!" 

_Tell me about it_, the billionaire thought, a grin appearing on his face. He had once let Joey sleep in one Sunday because they had stayed up too late doing homework the night before, and the blond had just barely woken up in time for dinner. His love slept more heavily, and longer, than Seto thought anything in creation had a right to. "I would have, except you're so beautiful when you're sleeping, I didn't want to disturb you." Before Joey could reply to his sincere compliment, the brunet had claimed his mouth in a swift, deep kiss that left the shorter boy breathless. It was only once Seto drew away that he noticed Joey's shirt wasn't buttoned up properly. 

"Let me fix that for you," he murmured huskily against his love's panting mouth, deftly undoing the garment fastenings in one fell swoop and redoing them the right way. Joey's mind conjured images of where else that kind of dexterity could be applicable, causing him to blush furiously. 

"Thanks, Set," he muttered, turning around to grab his bag and stuffing a granola bar from the cupboard into his pocket to eat on the way to school before following his fiancé out to the limo. Mokuba was already waiting for them, and he seemed somewhat surprised to see Joey. 

"I thought you were out for the day, like last time, the way you were snoring," the younger Kaiba said. "Honestly, big brother, how do you sleep with all that noise? I'd have moved to the couch after the first night!" 

Seto returned his little brother's laugh as he pulled Joey down to lie across his lap, his head pillowed against the plush seat, and fished the granola bar from his love's pocket. "I never noticed it," he said, temporarily mesmerized by the rise and fall of Joey's chest. "Besides, I'd rather lie awake all night next to him than get a good night's sleep anywhere else." 

"Aww, that's so sweet." Joey's eyes closed as he sighed sleepily. "Now, what're you doing with my breakfast, charmer?" 

In reply, the brunet tore the packet open and placed the food inside at Joey's lips. "This way, you can rest a bit more and eat at the same time," he explained. "Now, open up, sweetheart." 

With a smile of his own, Joey took a grateful bite, chewing thoughtfully as he nuzzled deeper into Seto's lap. In the seat across from them, Mokuba sighed heavily and turned to stare out the open window. 

"I hope I never fall in love," he said to the clouds whipping by overhead. 

*** 

That day after school, Bakura and Ryou walked over to Joey and Serenity's old apartment building to help the rest of the gang move the Wheelers' stuff over to Seto's place. Yugi and Yami had done their best to talk the white-haired hikari out of it when they had called at lunch time, but eventually they had given in, especially when Bakura had made it clear that he would be coming along too. Ryou hadn't protested too vehemently to this idea; after all, the attention from his new boyfriend was more than enjoyable. 

For the third time in five minutes, Bakura's hand moved up to his hikari's face. "Are you sure you're feeling all right?" he asked, "Last thing we need is you running a fever, or..." 

Sighing, the shorter boy leaned against his dark half, relishing the feeling of Bakura's arms sliding around him as they walked. "You know, I'm seriously considering pretending to be sick, just so you'll leave me alone," he joked, and Bakura held him tighter a moment in apology. 

"I'm sorry, Ryou," he said, kissing the other boy's cheek softly. "It's just that I want to be sure you're fine. You know, whatever my feelings about the pharaoh, he certainly does a better job of protecting his loved ones than I could ever hope to." The tomb robber paused to clear his throat. "What kind of yami is the cause of his own hikari's greatest problems? Not even Marik deserves the likes of me around, much less someone of your beauty and radiance." The protective arms around Ryou loosened with a shuddering sigh from the spirit, and the lighter boy reached up, twirling a strand of Bakura's unkempt hair around one thin finger as he brought them both to a stop. 

"I don't know just what kind of yami, or person, for that matter, you are, Bakura." he said. "All I know is that whatever it may be, it's something I can't live without. Not now, and not ever. No matter what you do to me, I know you still love me." His free hand reached around behind him, taking one of Bakura's, and placing it delicately over his own stomach. "Just as I will always love you, and trust you more than I would myself." The words were not mere platitudes; Ryou spoke them in the tone with which one makes a solemn vow, without a single regret. 

With a cautious smile, the former thief turned his hikari around in his arms, staring down into limpid chocolate brown orbs. "Why didn't I admit I loved you before?" he sighed, brushing his lips against Ryou's. 

"Because you're stubborn as a mule," was Ryou's confident reply as he skipped a few yards away from his dark half. "Come on, we're going to be late meeting the others if we don't get a move on." That said, he took off at a quicker pace than usual, and Bakura had to jog to catch up. 

"I could live with that, " the tomb robber muttered under his breath as he caught up to his boyfriend, who shot him a derisive glance. 

"Are you and Yami ever going to get along?" he demanded with false irritation. 

"Not in this lifetime," replied Bakura with a disarming grin that made Ryou roll his eyes hopelessly. 

*** 

Seto had hired a moving truck from one of the lesser known moving companies in Domino, and his chauffeur was standing by with the station wagon in case they needed extra space. As it turned out, though, the Wheelers hardly even needed the moving truck; with no furniture of their own and not very much accumulated junk, there simply wasn't that much stuff that needed moving. 

Most of the boxes were carted out by Yami and Bakura, each trying to prove that they could move more increasingly heavy things than the other. Joey, Serenity, Tristan and Seto were getting a few last minute things packed in the apartment, and everyone else was watching the two warring spirits. The contest would have gone on for hours, but in his zeal to prove he was better than his opponent, Bakura stacked five of the heavier boxes so high that they impaired his vision, and wound up tumbling unceremoniously down a flight of ten stairs. That alone would probably have been enough to incapacitate him for about an hour or so, despite his high pain tolerance, but two of the boxes slammed into his back as well, completely crippling the tomb robber. 

A short time later, Ryou's fingers traced the spires of the Millennium Ring for the thousandth time, sensing his yami's brooding spirit in his soul room, where he had gone to recover. On a whim, he decided to try mind speech to see if Bakura was feeling any better. After all, didn't they have a link, just like Yugi and Yami? He had always been afraid to try it before, but mercifully, circumstances were different at this point in time. 

\ Bakura? \ he ventured, half-expecting nothing to occur. 

A flash of confusion that was not his own flashed into Ryou's mind. \\ Ryou? That you? \\ 

\ Of course, yami. Who else would it be? \ The hikari's words were tinged with a vague amusement. 

\\ Good point, \\ returned the spirit of the Ring. \\ You've never done this before, though. Is anything the matter? \\ 

\ No. I just wanted to see how you were doing. That was a pretty bad fall, and you've been in the Ring for at least half an hour. Are you still recovering, or just nursing your pride? \ 

Silence reigned on the other end of the link. \\ The second one, \\ replied the darker of the two, his words coated with embarrassment, though he would never own up to feeling it. 

\ I thought so. \ Ryou glanced around, then moved to lean against Seto's limo, being careful not to ruin the polished sheen of the car. \ Everybody's busy with other stuff, so you can come out if you want. I'm sure they've all forgotten about it, anyway. \ 

\\ You know the pharaoh has a memory like an elephant when it comes to me, \\ scoffed Bakura. \\ Why, if you asked him, I bet he could tell you just what exactly I stole from his father's grave that time... \\ 

\ No wonder he hates you, \ replied the hikari as his eyes strayed to where Yugi and Yami were making out behind a pile of neglected boxes. \ Not to worry, though, love. I think he's otherwise occupied at the moment. \ 

Without the customary flash, or any other fanfare, Bakura was next to his hikari. One glance at the two boys near the boxes, and he turned to Ryou, eyes flashing dangerously. Those eyes, so like the mortal's own, sent shivers up and down his spine every time he stared into them. 

"I think I've finally found a game we stand a chance of beating the pharaoh at," was all the warning Ryou had before the breath was sucked from his lungs in a savage kiss. Matching his dark half's enthusiasm, the shorter of the two moved a hand up behind Bakura's head, pulling him down further. 

A few moments later, Tristan, Joey, and Seto came out with the last of the stuff. "I wonder if they've finished loading up yet," the blond was saying to his fiancé as they walked, and nearly bumped into a frozen Tristan, who was struggling to set down his box before he dropped it. 

"I told you we should never have left them alone," he said, as his eyes flicked from one couple to the next. As he spoke, Serenity came down, putting on her jacket. 

"What'd I miss... hey!" the younger of the two trailed off as Tristan's hand settled over her eyes. "Tristan Taylor, let go of me this instant!" She slapped him on the forearm, and the brunet yelped in surprise. 

The commotion jarred the others back to reality quicker than anything their audience had ever seen. Yugi leapt out of Yami's lap, adjusting his clothes hastily, his cheeks tinged with red. Bakura grinned down at his hikari and disappeared, leaving Ryou unbalanced and fighting to stand upright. The spirit of the Puzzle was on his feet like a shot, falling quickly back into the rhythm of loading up boxes. With a sigh, Tristan took his hand from Serenity's face, and the girl rolled her eyes as she zipped up her jacket. 

"Like I've never seen two guys kissing before," she sighed. "For crying out loud, with these two around..." she gestured vaguely to Joey and Seto, and the latter of the two cleared his throat loudly while the former tried to hide his face behind his mop of hair. 

"Shall we help Yami get the rest of your things onto the truck?" the billionaire asked, as though nothing had just happened, and everyone else shrugged, moving over to where Yugi was helping the pharaoh hoist up one particularly heavy crate. Once the others were out of earshot, Joey turned to his fiancé. 

"I thought we were being careful about where we made out, personally." he said. 

"Tackling me on the couch doesn't exactly qualify as 'careful', puppy." Seto smirked, lifting up two duffel bags and slinging another one across his chest, carrying them to the truck easily. The blond followed with one of the more awkward boxes, doing his best to keep pace with the taller boy. 

"As I recall, I wasn't giving myself that hickey," he retorted. 

The brunet chuckled. "Now, that would be a sight." He tossed the three bags into the truck. "How did you manage to cover it up, by the way? I seem to remember it being too high for even a turtleneck, yet I don't see it now." 

Joey was silent for a moment. "Makeup," he replied grudgingly, sending Seto into a fit of laughter that made everyone else stare for a moment, at least until they decided they'd rather not know. 

"You're the bride, all right," the billionaire said, striding toward his car and retrieving his cell phone. Joey had just finished rearranging the bags, along with the box he had tossed in, when Serenity came up to him and leaned against the side of the truck. 

"If the urge to borrow my foundation should strike you again, big brother, could you please ask first? I don't mind, but I hate seeing my makeup out of order." With a good-natured wink, she went off to talk to Tristan and Ryou, and Joey stared up at the sky in silent supplication. 

"Why always me?" he groaned. 

*** 

Once the boxes had been unloaded and placed in the correct rooms, Seto gave the chef the night off and called out for dinner. By the time the meal was over, Joey and Tristan had consumed five large all-dressed pizzas between them, as much as the other 7 members of the group combined. 

"I'm so full," Tristan sighed as everyone settled down in the living room to relax, raising a can of soda to his lips in a vain effort to settle his stomach. 

"I'm not surprised!" Serenity cried incredulously. "I have never seen two people eat so much!" She turned to her brother. "You didn't even pack that much away the night Seto took us to the new buffet place!" 

"Why does everyone keep bringing that up today?" Joey sighed, leaning his head against Seto's shoulder and looking up at his love. "First you, this morning, and now her. I wasn't that much of a pig that day, was I?" 

The brunet in question cleared his throat, Serenity looked away, and Mokuba pretended to be engrossed in one of his video games. Silence reigned for a few seconds, until Yugi started to snicker, leading Ryou, Tristan, and Yami to follow suit. Bakura, once again outside the Ring, looked on disinterestedly as the snickering degenerated into full-out hysterics. 

\\ I don't see what's so funny about Joey's eating habits, hikari. \\ 

Ryou went silent, glancing over at the tomb robber. \ Not his eating habits, Bakura. What's funny is how the others are reacting to it. \ He grinned before adding, \ We're all used to Joey making a pig of himself, after all. \ 

Finally, Mokuba set down his controller and looked up at his future brother-in-law. "Let me put it this way, Joey," he began. "To arrive at 8:30 and still be shoveling food into your mouth like a starving man while the place is closing kind of falls under the heading of 'pig'." 

Seto brushed a stray lock of hair from Joey's eyes. "Out of the mouths of babes, pup." Seeing the hurt look on his love's face, the brunet lifted him up for a tender, chaste kiss. "Don't worry, we still love you," he assured the other boy with a grin. "Besides, I can certainly afford to feed you, can't I?" 

Even Bakura laughed at the sheer understatement of that comment, and Joey blushed ever so slightly. "Can we change the subject, please?" he asked, trying to sound like he didn't care either way. 

Yugi had pity on his best friend, fortunately. "Hey, did you guys hear? The carnival's in town this weekend. You want to meet up on Sunday? After all, we want to give Serenity at least a day to unpack." 

The brunette smiled graciously at the tricolor haired hikari. "Thank you for your concern, Yugi," she replied. "If Joey and the others have no objections...." 

Mokuba's gaze flicked up to meet Seto's midnight eyes, and the message there was plain to see. _You promised._ "Actually," the older Kaiba cleared his throat, "Mokuba and I were already planning on going to the carnival, but just the four of us. I figured that we could use the bonding time, considering that we're going to be a family just as soon as Joey and I get married..." He trailed off as Joey's arms snaked around his lean waist, the blond's head resting contentedly against his strong form. "Of course, Serenity, you and Joey are free to do as you please. However, Mokuba and I will not be going to the carnival as part of the group, whatever you choose." 

"If you think I'm leaving your side for one minute without being pried off with a crowbar, think again." The vibrations of Joey's voice against his throat made Seto shiver. 

Serenity nodded. "I second that motion!" she laughed, looking back at Yugi. "Sorry I can't come with you guys too." 

The petite boy waved her apology off. "It's fine," he said, "This is leagues more important. Besides, I'm sure that there's going to be other chances for us to spend time together as a group." 

The girl nodded pensively, and after ten seconds came up with the perfect solution. "What if all of you, including Mai of course, come over sometime next week, and we plan the wedding together?" Her gaze went to her brother and his fiancé, trying desperately to keep their hands off each other. "If we leave it to them, they'll be taking make-out breaks every few seconds." 

Ryou nodded. "I suppose that would be all right. Homework's not what it used to be; I might actually have a few hours a day free, especially once I teach Bakura how to use a vacuum cleaner." The albino boy elbowed his darker half. "Once you've got that pretty well down, it's time to learn how to cook." 

"Yeah, and be sure not to try going downstairs with it, tomb robber," Yami's face was twisted into an expression of mock concern. "We wouldn't want you to hurt yourself again, after all." 

Bakura growled, and Ryou brushed a hand through his spiky hair. "Don't let him get to you, yami," he said aloud, at the same time sending calming feelings across their newly-discovered bond. To everyone's surprise, the white-haired yami leaned back against his half of the couch calmly and gave his boyfriend a quick kiss. 

Serenity beamed up at them from her place on a floor cushion. "So, spill. When did this happen?" 

Both yami and hikari looked at each other, then back at her. "Well... that's a long story that I'm sure nobody wants to hear," Ryou finally said, hunching his shoulders shyly. The brunette pouted for a moment. 

"Fine, but just so you know, I'm going to get it out of you any way I have to!" Content with waiting, she adjusted her sitting position. 

Silence reigned until the grandfather clock in the foyer began to chime ten o'clock a few seconds later. Yugi yawned, and Yami politely excused them, yawning as well. Seto offered to drive them, but both boys decided they would walk. "It's such a nice night. We'd better enjoy it before it gets really cold," the tricolor haired hikari had explained as they left. 

Seto had driven Tristan, Ryou, and Bakura home himself fifteen minutes after that, having given the chauffeur the night off, which left Joey, Mokuba, and Serenity at home alone. The youngest Kaiba turned off his video game and pounced on Serenity, enveloping her in a tight, exuberant hug. "I'm so glad you're living here now, " he said. "This is going to be so much fun!" 

The brunette returned the embrace with a smile, and Joey watched them with a vague sense of relief. _I don't think we'll have to worry about them getting along,_ he thought to himself. _Of course, who couldn't love either of them?_

Suddenly quite energetic, Mokuba leapt a short distance away from his future sister-in-law. "Come on, I'll show you my room, and yours too! I think they're across from each other, actually. Isn't that cool?" 

As she was dragged off, Serenity looked at her brother and mouthed, _How much sugar has he had_? The blond simply shrugged and lay down on the couch, watching the window for any sign of his beloved's return. That emptiness that took over in Seto's absence, it seemed, still lingered, despite the fact that Joey considered the sprawling mansion his home now. 

Happily, Seto was back within minutes, and the sound of his car keys hitting the table by the front door was the most beautiful thing in the world to the boy on the couch. Bounding out of the living room and into his love's arms with an energy that would put Mokuba on Pixy Stix to shame, he enveloped the billionaire in a deep, passionate kiss, which the brunet was only too happy to return. 

"I was gone for about ten minutes, pup," the taller boy chuckled as he lifted Joey off the ground a few inches, bringing him up to his level. "Don't tell me you missed me that badly." 

"Okay, then," the other boy grinned, "Then I guess I've got no choice but to show you." With that, he pulled Seto down to his lips and practically forced his tongue down the brunet's throat. (A/N: I really don't think that qualifies as careful! ^_^) 

Meanwhile, Serenity was getting ready to return downstairs, with Mokuba trailing a few steps behind her. One look at the couple in the foyer below them, though, and she went back the way she'd come, bumping smack into the younger Kaiba. "What's up, Serenity?" he asked. 

"Nothing, Mokuba," the girl smiled, "Don't you think we should really be getting to bed now, though? I mean, the carnival's coming up, and I was thinking that we could visit the arcade tomorrow, once my stuff's unpacked. It's probably better to get some rest." 

"Arcade? Sure, Serenity!" Her suggestion earned the younger Wheeler another hug from Mokuba. "You're really cool for a girl. Most of them would just want to go shopping or something." As he opened his bedroom door, the black-haired boy turned back, almost as an afterthought. "By the way, you're not the only one that's seen them make out before." he chuckled. "That last time wasn't an isolated incident, you know."  


Alone in the hallway, Serenity smiled. Her new life at the Kaiba mansion would definitely be interesting, that was for sure. 

* * * 

Well, that's that! This is my worst chapter, in my opinion. It was a complete bitch to write (excuse my language), and I think it came out really awful, with no plot and corny fluff. You guys be the judges, of course, as always, but whatever you think, I swear on my reviews that Chapter 20 will be better than this one! Ja ne, and please review! 


	20. Tomorrow

Hi all! Well, can't say this was a slow update, although it wasn't very fast either... sorry for the wait, I guess ^_^. Thank you all for your reviews, I love each and every one of you to death! (glomps readers) I'm up to 200 reviews!!!!! I can't believe this! Never even thought I'd get one... so thank you! Since I'm sorta pleased with this chapter, it's dedicated to Seto no Jou Sueshijuu, for their great compliments and boosters. Thank you so much for making me feel like a half-decent writer; though you're not the only one by far, it still means more than I can express. I'll get around to reviewing your stories someday ^_^! 

Kaneda-Shotaro and Yami Tetsuo: Thanks! I was so freaked about reading your review, since it was the first one on what I considered a sucky chapter... so it meant all the more that you liked it! Hope I don't disappoint here! 

Jay Kamiya: Okay, got it! Thanks for responding so promptly, and for taking the time to tell me that the chapter was good; I appreciate it! 

keira maxwell: Really? One of your faves? (glomps keira-chan) Thank you! Here, have a complete set of YGO bishie plushies! (hands over plushies of Ryou, Bakura, Yami, Yugi, Seto, Joey, Malik and Marik). Enjoy the plushies, and hopefully the chapter too ~_^! Laterz! 

Tessabug: Still haven't guessed where you are... sorry, I'm working on it! Thanks for the congrats; I still can't believe I've graduated! In answer to your question, Joey is definitely going to wear a dress, although he doesn't know it yet.. ~_^ Thanks also for understanding about my uninspired episode... here's a blanket to keep you warm! (hands Tessabug a blanket with pictures of assorted YGO bishies). See ya! 

yuki44: Will do! Seems like a lot of ppl love this story... well, I'm happy! I loved "Cruising Love".. update that soon, okay? Later, and enjoy the chapter! 

Seto no Jou Sueshijuu: That's two reviews in a row that have made me cry... I can't believe that someone loves this story so much! This chapter is yours; it was the least I could do for such a big fan! Love you lots, Silver; peace out! 

Assassin of the Shadows: sigh of relief Phew... I was so scared that I would be off your faves list for that awful chapter! Thank you for taking the time to review and compliment me; I appreciate it! Hope to hear from you soon; later! 

ZeZe: runs from minion-Hiei I updated soon enough, right? Remember, if your minion kills me, I really won't be able to write more! I'm sure you'll do us all proud, Zephyr; just keep at it, and you'll beat school, LOL! Thank you for your sweet and funny reviews, and I hope you enjoy this chapter! Ja ne! 

Princess Strawberry: I stuck a bit of Y/Y fluff in just for you, Princess! I hope you also update soon, although I'm so far behind in your amazing work that it's appalling.... well, still, on behalf of your other fans, update! Enjoy the chapter, and I really look forward to your next review. Laterz! 

Kesiah: Get any good shots? I love kawaii bishie pics!!!! Really.. Seto owns Domino? Wow.... imagine the interest on that investment! ~_^ That's definitely an idea for a wedding present, although I think I'll stick with my original one, which is a total surprise! Thanks for the heads-up and the review, which cracked me up as always! 

NekoHitori: I wondered where you guys went to! Nice to hear from you again! Sorry you didn't like "Beauty on the Fire"... like I said, I'm a writer, not a poet! ~_^ Still, I had to write something, didn't I? I sincerely hope the rest of the story makes up for it, and thanks for the review! Later! 

Zypher Dragon (Diamond) :Heya! Wow, I love this tiger sphinx! (strokes Silverblaze) Thankies! 

Diamond: (looks confused) 

Guardian: See, their name's Diamond too. Get it? 

Diamond: (realization dawns, licks Zypher Dragon and Silverblaze) 

Aww, so cute! (glomps Diamond) Anyway, I thank you for your review and sincere compliments, and hope to hear from you soon! Much love, later! 

phwee? yami hobo: Well, don't give up! I'm anxiously awaiting your next update, for what it's worth! Thanks for the review, and tell your friend I'm honored that she read it as well! Get to work on Chapter 5 of your First Christmas, and I'll be waiting to read it, don't worry! 

Starfly: You think I'm talented after that? Thank you! (glomps Starfly) Thanks also for your review for "The Ride", and I will definitely work hard to maintain both our standards! ^_^ Later! 

Daisy and Nuva: LOL... I'm working on "The Ride".. it doesn't seem to be working out, though. Don't worry, though; I'll finish it sometime! I'll listen to that song sometime, as well; maybe I'll use it! Thanks for the heads-up, and for your faithful reviewing... it is always appreciated, thank you so much! Oh, and Nuva, I'd brace myself... heavy fluff ahead! 

Lizzie: Yeah, I guess those parts were okay... thanks for your review; although there's fluff galore in this chapter, there's no sign of Ryou or Bakura... sorry! I'll have them in the carnival scene, I promise! Later, and thanks again for everything! 

Ranma Higurashi: Camp song...? 0_0 Screwy camp... LOL. Thanks for reviewing, enjoy this chapter, and yes, you're still cute, even though you missed a chapter of "The Ride"! (glomps Ranma Higurashi) Love ya, and later! 

VampssAmby10210: I love your name, did I mention that? ^_^ Thanks for your support, and all the smileys... I really appreciate it! Hope to hear from you again; you seem like a super-cool person! 

Warnings: FLUFF, OOC-ness... yeah, that's about it, unless you really want me to go through the whole 'this is yaoi' thing again... 

Disclaimer: Guard-chan no own! 

Chapter 20: Tomorrow 

After breakfast the next morning, which consisted of French toast laden with powdered sugar, Serenity and Mokuba found themselves just outside the door to Seto and Joey's bedroom, stifling giggles. It was after 9:00, all the good cartoons were over, and the youngest residents of the Kaiba mansion had decided that if they wanted to get to the arcade before it closed, they would need their siblings awake and helping them unpack. Plus, they were sugar-high with nothing else to do. 

With a nod, Mokuba pushed the door open, and a ray of sunlight from the hallway fell on the great four-poster bed, illuminating the two sleeping forms. Joey's flaxen hair was fanned out across the two pillows on the left side, the blond facing the great window and smiling in his sleep. His fiancé lay directly behind him, clutching the other boy to him possessively. Even in sleep, the elder Kaiba's hair was immaculate, his features as chiseled as ever. Both occupants of the bed were fast asleep, and didn't show any signs of awakening any time soon. 

"They're so cute!" Serenity whispered to her companion. 

"Whatever," the black-haired boy replied as he went over to Seto's side of the bed, shaking the brunet. The girl glided over to the window and pulled back the curtains. Thanks to the eastern exposure, the sun was suddenly directly in her brother's face. With a groggy noise, the blond tried to roll over, to get his face out of the light, but Seto's heavy form blocked that course of action quite effectively. Grudgingly, Joey's honey eyes cracked open, and he grinned at the sight of his sister silhouetted in the obscenely strong sunlight. 

"Time to get up?" he yawned, and Seto began to stir, throwing the arm that had been holding Joey across his eyes to block the sunlight. 

"I'm going to start locking the door at night if you two are going to make this a habit," the billionaire muttered sleepily as he cast off the blankets and sat up, holding his head. "Ugh, I think I'm getting a headache." 

"I'll go get you some aspirin, big brother." Mokuba disappeared for a minute, then came back with two white tablets and a cup of water, which Seto accepted gratefully. Once he'd swallowed the pills, Joey knelt behind him on the bed and began to massage his temples slowly. 

"Poor Set," he chuckled. "This feel better?" 

"Surprisingly, yes." replied the tallest of the four as he leaned back into Joey's soft touch. "I didn't know that you knew how to do that, love." 

"I'm full of surprises," the blond whispered his ear before pressing a kiss to each temple and crawling out of bed. "What time is it, sis?" 

"Nine, Joey," Serenity replied in mock anger. "And you two promised to help us unpack! So, get a move on, because we want to go to the arcade later!" Unable to keep a straight face, she led Mokuba from the master bedroom, grinning widely. "Come on, let's let them get dressed. We'll check on them again in ten minutes if they're not down yet." With one final wink, the newly-formed dynamic duo left, closing the mahogany door behind them. 

Before he could turn around, Joey found himself back in bed with Seto, his lips sealed in a tender kiss. "Good morning, pup," the brunet said as he moved down to his love's throat. 

"Morning," the blond struggled to form coherent words. "Seren' and Mokuba are gonna be back soon. We should be..." Seto's lips found Joey's pulse point, drawing a gasp from his fiancé, "We should be getting ready... gods, Set..." The shorter of the two boys felt his resistance melting away as the other's tongue began to trace his left nipple. Just as he settled in and began to enjoy his love's ministrations, though, Seto rose from the bed and went over to the closet, taking out a light blue shirt and navy pants and tossing them on the bed before turning back to Joey, a wolfish grin on his perfect face. 

"Now we're even." he laughed as he went into the bathroom, and the sound of running water reached Joey's ears. 

"Even for what?" The blond whined as he rolled out of bed and stomped into the adjoining room, arms folded in frustration. 

The taller boy rinsed the toothpaste foam out of his mouth and kissed Joey before replying. "For you teasing me all this week, puppy. Now, come on, get ready. After all, weren't you the one protesting us having any fun in the first place?" As he spoke, Seto ran a comb through his hair, setting it down and going back into the bedroom once he was finished. As Joey reached for the toothpaste, he heard the rustling of silk on his love's toned body, and the images that evoked in his overactive imagination distracted him so badly that he had squeezed out a quarter of the tube of toothpaste into the sink before he noticed what he was doing. Hoping Seto wouldn't notice, the blond cleaned up the mess with a few tissues and disposed of them before continuing his morning ritual. _I'll have to come up with a good story in case he does ask, though... can't tell him I was spacing out thinking about how good he looks shirtless...._

With a heavy sigh, Joey splashed a bit of cold water on his face, sprayed on some of his cologne, and returned to the bedroom. Seto was already gone when he got there, so the blond threw on whatever he could find in the closet and followed suit. If there was one thing he hated, it was keeping his sister waiting. She had a way of finding out what had kept him in the most embarrassing way possible. _I wonder whether she does it on purpose or not,_ Joey mused as he barreled down the grand staircase, nearly slamming into Annie as she passed by with a cart full of cleaning supplies on the second floor landing. 

"Morning, Annie!" he called as he cleared the second floor staircase. 

"Watch where you're going next time!" chided the maid good-naturedly. "By the way, I have yours and Mr. Kaiba's breakfast ready in the kitchen." 

"Thanks a lot!" called Joey over his shoulder as he leapt the last few steps with the agility of a jungle cat. Annie rolled her eyes, shook her head, and went back to her work. 

"Boys will be boys," she told herself as she reached for the furniture polish. 

*** 

While the four occupants of the Kaiba mansion were busy unpacking, Yugi and Yami were lounging around the park, enjoying the last vestiges of autumn. The overprotective pharaoh had forced his light to wear a moderately heavy jacket over his normal outfit, although he wore nothing but his sleeveless leather shirt, along with matching pants and boots. Truth be told, Yugi didn't really need the extra layer of clothing, but it felt really good to be doted on by Yami. 

After a while, they came to a secluded grove, where the leaves were still drifting down in a rainbow of colors. The two boys sat down, leaning against a conveniently placed rock, and watched the display. It seemed they had been in the same position for eternity when Yugi slipped his hand into his boyfriend's. 

"I love you, Yami," he said, leaning up to kiss the dark sovereign's cheek sweetly. 

The other boy smiled down at his hikari. "What was that for, Aibou?" 

"No reason. I just felt like saying it." Sighing contentedly, the petite boy enveloped his love in a warm embrace that Yami was only too happy to return. His violet orbs slid closed for a moment, and he breathed in the spicy scent of the boy in his arms. "God, how did I ever live without this?" 

Grinning widely, Yami lifted his love up into his lap with ease. He couldn't understand how anyone could see Yugi's size as a shortcoming; to be able to hold his light in his arms and cradle him like a child was such an amazing feeling. He was so fragile, so delicate, yet at the same firm against his breastbone, with a pleasant weight to him. 

Locking crimson with amethyst, the pharaoh leaned down and drank the breath from his hikari's lungs. Kissing Yugi was an inexplicable, incomprehensible feeling; he was so innocent, so trusting, yielding without question to his dark lover's advances. The taste of his lips always reminded Yami of strawberries and cream, yet even that comparison fell short of the exquisite flavor that now assaulted his senses. Needing more, Yami's tongue delved deeper, and Yugi whimpered in pleasure, tightening his embrace as the taller boy's hands ran through his hair. 

When they parted, Yugi looked deep into his darkness' eyes, and buried his face into the space between Yami's neck and left shoulder. "Never leave me, Yami." His tongue darted out, lapping at the flesh, and the spirit had to remember how to breathe. 

"I never will, my beautiful one. You need not worry; I shall always be here." Gently, Yami moved his boyfriend's face to inches from his own, holding it in place by the chin. "As a friend..." He brushed a kiss to Yugi's forehead, "...as a guardian..." A kiss on his cheek. "... as a lover..." A searing, passionate kiss on the lips that left both boys dazed and breathless. "...and anything else you need me to be, my angel," the pharaoh finished as his lips left Yugi's, cradling the boy to his breast again as their gaze strayed to back to the leaves. 

They stayed there for another half hour, and never once did Yugi's hand slip from that of his darker half, although he slid back onto the ground after a while. It was past noon when they finally arrived back at the game shop, and much to Yugi's chagrin, Solomon had at least four new crates of cards that had to be inventoried. 

"There you boys are!" he cried as they walked in, and Yami let his beloved's hand go understandingly. His light wasn't ready to tell his grandfather about them yet, and the spirit of the Puzzle respected his wishes. "I have a job for you to do!" 

"Grandpa, it's Saturday!" Yugi whined plaintively, "We wanted to rest, play games, do something other than work!" 

The elder Mutou murmured something about lazy, good-for-nothing teenagers before replying. "All right, all right, I'll let you two off easy this time. Just scan these boosters into the inventory computer, and you can do whatever you want." To Yugi's relief, Solomon gestured to the smaller two crates. 

"Thanks, Grandpa," he said as Yami went looking for a crowbar in the back room. 

"Don't mention it." The old man's violet eyes glittered knowingly. "I believe it's important to spend time together at the fledgling stages of a relationship, don't you?" 

For a moment, the tricolor haired boy was stunned. Then, realization dawned. "You mean, you know... Yami and I..." 

Solomon chuckled. "I may not be as young as I was, but I'm neither blind nor senile yet." Before Yugi could speak, he held up a hand. "Relax, Yugi. I think it's wonderful that you and Yami have found love in each other. Of course, as long as I don't get any calls from the police about indecent exposure in the park or anything..." 

The short boy's stunned expression changed into one of pure, unadulterated horror. "Grandpa, that's gross! I mean, Yami and I haven't gotten quite that far yet..." he blushed furiously. 

Solomon cut him off. "I don't need or want to know the details of your relationship, Yugi. Personally, I don't think my heart could take it!" His grandson's blush intensified. "I trust you to know what's best for yourself, to make your own choices. That is how I tried to raise you, and time will tell if I did my job properly." The old man's eyes misted over. "I'm not too worried about the that outcome, somehow." 

A tear ran down Yugi's face as he wrapped his arms around his grandfather tightly. "Thank you for everything, Grandpa. I promise not to disappoint you." 

"As though you ever could, my boy," replied Solomon. 

*** 

By the time Yugi and Yami were done unpacking the crates, Seto, Joey, Serenity, and Mokuba were already at the arcade. The Kaibas had gone to get more tokens while Joey taught his sister how to work the racing game. 

"So, you just push this pedal down..." the blond was saying, "..and steer with this, okay?" He gestured to the steering wheel. Serenity nodded and sat down, gripping the steering wheel lightly and placing her foot on the pedal. 

"Ready." she said as she fed the machine the last token she had on her. 

Her brother went through the same motions, and the brunette couldn't fail to notice the cocky grin plastered across his face. _Now, how hard can this be?_ she asked herself as she chose a sleek blue and white car. 

"You don't want that one, Seren'." Joey said, glancing over at her screen as he selected a fire red and orange vehicle, more truck than car. "I wouldn't even be able to win with it." 

The brunette looked puzzled. "But, Joey," she replied. "If it were impossible to win with it, why would it be in the game?" 

"Because every game has a pretty car that doesn't do anything but look good." the blond explained. "That's it, there." 

"We'll see," the younger Wheeler said as she confirmed her choice, and the starting line appeared on the screen. 

Seto and Mokuba returned, weighed down with tokens, halfway through the race. Joey was holding his wheel in a white-knuckled grip as he tried vainly to keep up with his relaxed sister, who had gone tearing past him as the race began and had held on to her lead thus far. 

"This is fun!" the brunette laughed as she took a hairpin curve that sent her brother's car spinning onto the sidelines easily. "Why do most girls hate arcades, anyway?" 

"Puppy, you're bad at this." said Seto as his fiancé struggled desperately to get back onto the track. 

"Yeah, Joey." Mokuba put in. "I didn't think anyone could suck this bad, especially not with that car." 

"It's not my fault!" pouted the blond. "She's really good!" As soon as he turned his head to defend himself, Serenity's car slid across the finish line with a burst of synthesized fanfare, and the girl leapt up with a joyful shout. 

"I won!! My first time playing, and I won!!" She leaned over to Joey, who was still holding the wheel hard enough to snap it off. "Big brother, you want me to give you lessons? See, it's really simple..." 

Joey sighed, sliding out of the seat. "Actually, let's wait till next time. I'm sure Seto and Mokuba want to go find something we can all play; it must be boring for them." 

"No, it's really very--" the black-haired boy was cut off as his elder brother's hand covered his mouth. 

"Actually," Seto interjected smoothly, "there's a new motorcycle game for four that they've just installed. Perhaps you can avenge this defeat there, Joey?" 

Brown met gold as the Wheelers clashed in mock fury. "Bring it on," Serenity laughed as she walked off toward the new machines, Mokuba hot on her heels. 

"I've been playing arcade games since you were in diapers, Seren'!" the blond called after her as he fell into step with Seto. "Thanks, Set." 

"No problem," replied the billionaire, draping an arm across his love's shoulders. "After all, not everybody has my natural talent for games." The brunet smiled down on Joey before kissing his cheek, taking the sting from his words. 

"We'll see how well you do against Serenity, hotshot." retorted the blond. 

"That we will, pup," Seto said as he mounted the motorcycle and tossed in two tokens. 

*** 

Three hours later, Serenity and Mokuba led their older siblings out of the arcade, each carrying two bags worth of plushies that the younger Wheeler had won playing the crane game. Serenity had not only humiliated everyone save Seto in every game she played, but even the billionaire had been hard-pressed to beat her at anything but air hockey. 

"Why didn't you ever say you were so good, Seren'?" the blond said. He was still a bit overwhelmed at getting his overconfident head handed to him at least twenty times over. 

"I never knew myself, Joey," the brunette shrugged. "Still, though, those games are far too easy. I mean, if you can just keep your aggression in check, think logically, and not panic at the slightest thing, you'll win every time." 

"Logic, huh?" Seto grinned. "Guess that leaves the mutt out." 

"Watch it, pretty boy." Joey growled. "I didn't exactly see you beating her either." 

"Yeah, well, I wasn't exactly losing either." fired back his fiancé. 

"Would you two shut up?" Mokuba said, sifting through the bag of toys he was carrying. "It's just a few arcade games. If I didn't know better, I'd say that you actually cared who won or lost!" 

Both older boys went silent all the way back to Seto's Mercedes. The billionaire had left the limo at the mansion, on the premise of not attracting attention to them. Neither of the Wheelers had wanted to say that the brand-new luxury car wasn't exactly all that much better at blending in, especially not considering that half the cars in the parking lot were older than they were. The polish, coupled with the absolutely immaculate paint job and nonexistent rust on the vehicle made it stand out like the proverbial sore thumb. 

When they got home, Annie told them that dinner would be ready in an hour, so Joey went for a shower, Mokuba and Serenity decided to see how the brunette would fare with his console games, and Seto lay down with a book, taking advantage of the non-constructive downtime to catch up on his reading. He had been neglecting his old pastimes, he knew, but who could blame him? _ If everyone else in Domino had to choose between spending time with Joey or reading, I think the bookstore would have gone out of business long ago. Of course, that's probably a good thing all around; if all the other citizens of Domino were spending time with my puppy in that respect, it'd probably take more money than I've got to have them all killed._

__

Thirty minutes later, when Joey got out of the shower, his fiancé had to fight to keep his eyes on the printed words before him. Finally, he gave up, chucked the book off to the side, and tackled the blond down to the bed, devouring his lips hungrily. _Oh yeah, definitely beats reading out by a mile._

"Whew..." the shorter boy sighed as Seto pushed himself up onto his forearms, so as not to press his entire weight down on his beloved. "What was that for, Set?" 

The brunet was ready with a smooth, suave reply; that is, until he realized that Joey was clad only in black boxers, with a towel around his neck. Suddenly, words seemed to become increasingly hard to find. "Because you're the hottest thing I've ever seen?" he replied lamely. 

"Never thought I'd see the day Seto Kaiba struggled for words," the boy beneath him laughed, wrapping his arms around the billionaire's graceful neck. "I don't mind, though. There's much better uses for that mouth of yours." With that, Joey leaned up, locking their lips together once more. 

Both boys completely lost track of time, and were still going at it when Annie came upstairs to see why they weren't down for dinner yet. Her squeak of surprise jolted Seto and Joey back to reality, and the billionaire rolled off of the blond gracelessly, cramped up from being in one position too long and still dazed from their activities. 

"I, um..." the maid cleared her throat. "Dinner's ready, Mr. Kaiba." At her employer's nod, the servant excused herself and hurried back down the stairs. 

Chuckling, Seto moved over to the mirror, checking for any telltale marks. There were two angry red blotches, right below his chin, and he was at a loss as to how he would cover them up for a moment. Then, the answer dawned on him. Turning to Joey, who was having exactly the same problem, he leaned back against the dresser resignedly. 

"Where does Serenity keep her makeup, pup?" he asked with a sigh. 

*** 

For the tenth time in as many minutes, Serenity and Mokuba glanced at the clock in the dining room. "Our brothers are fifteen minutes late," the younger of the two stated. 

"I know," replied the brunette. "How rude of them. We could have been finishing our game, after all." 

"As if I had a chance at beating you..." As the black-haired boy pouted, Joey came barreling down the stairs, Seto following behind him in a more dignified manner. 

"I'm starving!" the blond declared as he sat down across from his sister, who took one look at him and Seto and sighed heavily. 

"Joey, what did I tell you yesterday?" she asked. 

Her older brother looked up and scratched his head in confusion. "No clue, sis. What did you tell me?" 

"To ask before you borrowed my makeup!" Nobody present was used to hearing Serenity raise her voice. Joey and Seto cringed at their cover being blown, Mokuba scrutinized his brother's fiancé, searching for traces of anything that could have led Serenity to that conclusion, and Annie, coming in with the first course, nearly spilled it all over her dress in shock, setting it on the table just in time. "I'm sorry," the girl apologized, hunching her shoulders in embarrassment. "I shouldn't have shouted." 

"Forget about that!" the youngest of the group said, practically bouncing out of his chair. "Joey's wearing makeup?" 

"Not just Joey." Her gaze went to Seto, who cleared his throat uncomfortably, as was his habit. 

"Let's eat, shall we?" the billionaire said, passing the plates of stew around, and reluctantly, Mokuba let the subject drop. 

*** 

That evening, the four residents of the Kaiba mansion were watching some videos Serenity had found while they were unpacking. Apparently, the younger Wheeler had a collection of about sixty sappy romance movies, and she and her brother were determined to watch as many as they could before they passed out from exhaustion. Since Seto's personality wouldn't let him back out of an endurance contest, no matter how painful, he was also watching, although he would fade in and out periodically. 

The clock chimed midnight, and still neither of the Wheelers showed any signs of fatigue. Mokuba had gone up to bed long ago; he loved competition as much as his brother, but the mere thought of watching more than five minutes of a love story was too much for him. As the credits for the fourth movie rolled by a few minutes later, Seto was startled to find himself yawning widely. _Good thing they're so fixated on the TV_, the brunet thought. _I think I've had enough embarrassment for one night._

Though the tape was finished, neither of the two teenagers on the floor moved to get the next one. It was only once he'd gotten up to turn off the television that Seto realized they were both out cold. _I hope they just fell asleep_, he chuckled to himself. _If I sat through even one more minute of those movies that I had to, I'm not going to be very pleased_. 

With a gentle shake, the billionaire awoke his beloved puppy. "Joey... Joey, wake up." 

The blond grumbled softly. "Just a few more minutes, Set. It's Sunday, remember?" 

"Well, technically, you're right," Seto smiled. "I would have thought you'd want to sleep in our bed, though." 

Honey orbs cracked open, and the realization of where he was dawned on the shorter boy. "Good thinking, Set, but would it have killed you to carry me?" he muttered as he pushed himself up to a standing position, shaking slightly. 

"Oh, I would have," the brunet replied. "But you said a few days ago that you wanted to save that for our wedding night, remember?" Sweeping his future sister-in-law into his arms without waking her, Seto started for the stairs. "She sleeps like a rock as well, it seems." he grinned as he ascended the staircase. 

Joey was too tired to be indignant as he dragged himself upstairs and flopped down heavily on the bed, falling asleep without bothering to get undressed. His fiancé entered the room a few moments later, changing into his pajamas and sliding into bed without a sound. 

Gently, Seto brushed stray locks of hair away from his love's face and kissed him once on the forehead. "Sleep well, pup," he said as he pulled the covers over both of them. 

*** 

Well, this looks to be at least slightly better that Chapter 19, right? Please review, and I'll get working on the carnival chapter next, as soon as I get Chapter 4 of "The Ride" out! Ja ne, everyone! 


	21. Hero

Hey all! Sorry for the late update; I've been struggling with writing for a while, but I think I got my groove back, LOL! Thank you so much once again to my reviewers, I love you all! (blows kisses to reviewers) This chapter is dedicated to PanDora, for all the lovely reviews. On to the thanks! 

PanDora: LOL, it's funny how that worked out; dedication is the first reviewer on the list. Thanks for telling me that Chapter 19 was good, and I got a kick out of your thing with carnivals. Hope you like the carnival scene, there's more to come! Enjoy your chappie, and I look forward to hearing from you soon! 

Faia Ookami: I'm so glad you think so! ^_^ Thank you for taking the time to review and tell me so, I appreciate it! (hugs Faia Ookami) Hope you're still reading and enjoying, for that matter. Laterz! 

Kaneda-Shotaro and Yami Tetsuo: Yay, another good chapter? Whoo-hoo! (cheers) I like thanking people personally; it makes them feel special, and whenever I review a story it kind of bites that I took so much time to write a super-long review (or even a short one) and nobody bothered to even just say, thanks to Guardian-381, personally. It might take another hour or three to do everyone, but I don't mind at all if it makes even one person happy. Whew.. OK, I'm gonna stop ranting here; thank you guys again, and hear from you soon, hopefully! 

Silver: Hi, girl! Aww... I love you too, but most importantly, I love your S/J story! Keep writing it!!!!!! LOL, I hope you don't think I'm a total nutjob; my reviews tend to be random and long, very long, so I hope you didn't lose any respect for me now that it's been confirmed that I'm insane. ^_^ I look forward to your reviews; they're one of the major driving forces behind my writing, so thank you so much! Please keep helping me along; I hope you enjoy this chappie! 

Kesiah: LOL, sorry about the wait, but it's here now! As you might have been able to tell from my review, I loved your story so much! Thank you for writing it and giving me a heads up, and thanks also for your enthusiasm for this fic, it's much appreciated! Love you, and hope to hear from you soon! 

yuki44: Yeah, don't you just hate that damn Godforsaken writer's block? I loved your chapters; please keep writing, no matter how long it takes I'll be waiting for them! Glad you got a kick out of the Seto wearing makeup thingie, and thanks for your reviews, I love 'em! Laterz, and keep kicking out those great chapters, as I said! 

Jay Kamiya: Aww, really? Thanks for telling me so! I hope you enjoy reading this chapter, and I'll try to have the next one out soon, OK? Ja ne! 

keira maxwell: Glad you're enjoying the plushies, and the fic for that matter! I hope the waiting didn't kill you, though... I need my reviewers! (glomps keira-chan) Love ya lots, and hope to hear from you soon! Later! 

Starfly: 0_0 OMG, are you okay?!? Poor Starfly... (huggles Starfly) I hope you're doing better; perhaps this fic will perk you up! Thank you for reviewing despite everything; must be tough to be incapacitated. ~_^ Catch you later, and feel better! 

Tessabug: Wow, thanks for the long reviews, both on this story and The Ride... in reply to your request, I would be honored to be your beta-reader! Thank you so much for asking me; I promise not to disappoint if you still want me! Just send the fic to the address in my profile, and tell me what you want fixed up (like grammar and whatever) and I'll do it, no sweat! ^_^ Hey, it's the least I can do for one of my best reviewers, huh? I love you and Ignigena so much (huggles both of them) and hope to hear from you soon, both with reviews and with that fic! Laterz, Bug-chan! ^_^ 

D-chan and Nuva: Wow, Nuva's getting a fluff tolerance?! Miracles happen! (starts singing the Miracles Happen song from "Princess Diaries") That was such a cute movie! The carnival chapter kinda got cut in two, LOL, so this is only the first half, but enjoy anyway! Love you both, and catch ya later! I look forward to your reviews, so please keep sending 'em out! 

Assassin of the Shadows: You're right, that IS freaky... glad I was able to lift your spirits, since I know what it's like to be down. LOL, your race car game story was funny; unfortunately, not all of us can be as good as Serenity, but I'm glad you enjoyed the arcade bits anyway! Laterz, and hope to hear from you soon! 

phwee? yami hobo: Sorry, I'll let you know from now on! ^_^ New stories can always use faithful reviewers like yourself; did I mention how much I love your reviews lately? If you've updated FC since I last reviewed it, I'm very sorry that I didn't notice, and I'll get around to it soon, I promise! Laterz, you guys! (blows kisses) 

DarkMagicianGirl: It means so much to know that people think I write well; thank you for your kind review. LOL, I hope you weren't up till midnight; people need their sleep! ^_^ I hope you keep reading and reviewing, ok? Later! 

VampssAmby10210: Aww, I think you're cool! (huggles VampssAmby10210) Hope you enjoy this one, too, okay? Tell me whether or not you did! Laterz! 

Lizzie: Ah yes, the wedding! Well, that should be on its way sooner rather than later...and The Ride, I'm getting to work on very very soon, ok? Glad my fic gave you an emotional high, as I said to Assassin, and thanks for your continued support! Love ya! 

babygurl: LOL, wow, I'm glad you loved it so much! Thank you for our conversations and your beta-reading; I appreciate everything! Most of all, though, thank you for being a friend. Hope you get a laugh out of my review for Silent Tears, and keep on writing, okay? I'm sure everyone loves it! ^_^ Hope you review, although I suppose you don't have to, since you've read it already... oh well! Yeah, and a word of advice: don't use the triangle brackets in reviews! () 

FF.net deletes whatever's written there if you do. Later, and love you lots! 

Princess Strawberry: Hey, Your Talentedness! I promise to read Love Me Forever ASAP, thank you for the e-mail alert! I appreciate your continued reading/reviewing; unfortunately, there's no Y/Y in this chapter, but I promise you a whole lot in the next! Sorry about that...(sniffles) Thanks in advance for your patience, and I'll catch ya later, hopefully! 

Ranma Higurashi: You're tellin me it's a weird camp! I mean, seriously! ^_^ Thanks for your reviews, they mean a lot to me. Please keep reviewing both stories; I hope I never disappoint! 

Lone Phoenix: Dang, that's rough... all your yaoi pics? Poor Sarah...(huggles) Thank you so much for your praise, and for calling my work "art"...that made me cry, just so you know! I love hearing what you think about my work, so please keep reviewing; your reviews are like sugar to me as well, LOL! 

ZeZe: Oh, good, you're alive! (glomps ZeZe and Hiei) I hope this chapter makes such a strong impression as the last one, and hope to hear from you soon! Laterz, girl! 

Firewing: Thank you for both your touching reviews. I was overjoyed to read both of them... it's always nice to find another S/J fan, isn't it? I'm so glad you liked Beauty on the Fire; it might not have taken a long time, but I really put my heart into it. Your reviews gave me some much needed-confidence, so thank you from the bottom of my heart. Please keep reviewing if you have time, okay? Oh, and yes, I am planning on attempting to write the wedding, with a little help from a friend! (nudges babygurl) Laterz! 

Yami Meko: Sugar at 2:30 in the morning is never a good plan, unless of course you like being hyper. ^_^ I'm so glad that Meko thinks my story is cute, and even more happy that she thinks I'm talented! Yami Meko, my other story, The Ride, might be more your speed! (winks) Thank you both for taking the time to review; it's appreciated, believe me! 

Shadowy Fluffball: Well, I did as you asked! This isn't all of the carnival, but at least I started! ^_^ Thanks for your cute review; peace out! 

Warnings: Fluff, yaoi... that's about it, usual warnings, guys. 

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em! 

Chapter 21: Hero 

Seto pushed the great bay windows of the dining room open wide, letting in a gust of early morning air as he sat down with his coffee and the newspaper. As far as he knew, everyone else was still in bed, and the servants were in the kitchen, getting breakfast ready. Annie was up and about when he'd gotten out of bed at six, an ungodly hour to be doing housework in the billionaire's opinion. Still, the maid showed no signs of fatigue; she'd had his coffee ready in the time it took him to wash and dress, and at the moment, she was finishing up her duties on the second floor of the mansion. 

_ Annie's working, the puppy's sleeping, and I haven't seen either Serenity or Mokuba..._ Seto allowed himself a small smile as he opened the first section of the paper. _Perfect time to relax..._

Unfortunately, life had other plans, as a certain blond shuffled in, yawning sleepily, before the brunet had a chance to read more than one article. "Morning," Joey managed to get out between yawns. "You're always up so early." 

"You're always up so late, you mean." replied the other boy, setting his paper down and kissing his fiancé. "I swear, by the time you stagger out of bed, half the day's gone." 

"Yeah, but I can't do that anymore, thanks to you." The shorter of the two sat down to Seto's right. 

"What do you mean, pup?" The azure-eyed teen leaned back in his overlarge chair, strategically placed at the head of the table. 

"Well, I'm so used to you lying right there next to me, I can't sleep once you get up." The blond grinned. "And before you ask, blankets, pillows, or any combination of the two are unsatisfactory substitutes. Believe me, I've tried." One honey-colored eye winked at Seto. "I don't exactly like being sleep-deprived, you know?" 

The other boy snorted derisively in reply. "Puppy, you're anything but sleep-deprived," he said before going back to his paper, a sign that he considered the conversation over. Before he was through the first paragraph of the next article, though, a warm weight settled itself into his lap and began nuzzling his chest, causing him to draw breath sharply. "That's kind of distracting, you know?" 

"Oh, good. I was afraid you'd become desensitized to affection already." Joey chuckled, and Seto felt every single breath that his love took against his bare skin. For a moment, their closeness was truly frightening to the brunet, until he realized that he wouldn't be able to live without moments like these. _Love might be scary at times, but damned if I can live without it,_ he thought. 

Once more, the ex-CEO deposited the paper down on the table, wrapping his arms around the boy in his lap. "I don't think I'll ever get used to you, puppy." he said, kissing Joey tenderly. "I love you." 

"Love you too, Set." With a sigh of contentment, the blond curled up against his fiancé. "This is nice," he observed, and Seto chuckled. 

"Definitely." the brunet replied. 

Too soon for either of the boys' taste, though, Serenity and Mokuba could be heard coming down the stairs, chattering happily about nothing in particular. Reluctantly, Joey slid out of Seto's lap and back into his seat, just as the younger residents of the mansion walked into the dining room. 

"Morning, big brother!" they said in unison, hugging their respective siblings before sitting down. For the third time that morning, Seto leaned back and picked up his newspaper again. _Perhaps they'll all keep each other busy while I finish with this..._ he hoped. 

No such luck, of course. "Big brother, when are we going down to the carnival?" Mokuba asked, and the brunet leaned around the paper. 

"Whenever you guys want, just remember that it starts at ten," replied the billionaire as he went back to his reading. 

"Maybe we should wait until this afternoon," Serenity put forward. "At least it won't be so cold." As if to corroborate her statement, the girl shivered through her dressing gown, and the youngest Kaiba went over to close the windows. "Thanks, Mokuba." the brunette said gratefully. 

"No problem," replied the raven-haired boy. 

"Afternoon sounds like a plan," Joey agreed. "That way, we have all morning to laze around and do absolutely nothing." Like a great cat, the blond stretched languidly, and Seto's eyes strayed from his reading to settle on this new, enticing sight. Oblivious to his sudden audience, Joey continued speaking even as his muscles relaxed once again, and Seto's azure gaze slid back to the newspaper. "How's two o'clock for everyone?" 

Serenity and Mokuba exchanged glances. "One," countered the younger Kaiba, leaning across the table. 

"One forty-five," Joey returned. 

"One fifteen," the other boy said. 

"One forty, final offer," With that, the blond folded his arms triumphantly. 

Mokuba was about to continue with his bartering attempts when Serenity's hand on his arm stopped him. "Mokuba, we have to think of Joey too, you know," she winked. "Joey, how's about seventy-five minutes after noon?" 

Without bothering to convert the higher-than-usual number into more appropriate terms, Joey shrugged. "Good enough for me." Across the table from him, a fit of giggles was about to escape the raven-haired boy, and his brother gave an amused snort that none of the other three residents of the mansion caught. 

Annie brought their food in a few moments later, and as Joey dug in, his eyes met his sister's. "I don't know how you do it," he got out between bites. "You've always got the perfect compromise for everything." The blond winked knowingly at his younger sibling. "Don't worry, I'm sure Mokuba won't be too depressed once he finds out we screwed him over." 

"You know, somehow I'm not too worried about that," Serenity said, pushing a bit of scrambled eggs onto her fork and staring out the window, trying to hold back a grin. 

"Yeah, Mokuba's pretty mature." Joey's chest puffed out proudly. "Almost as mature as me." 

At this, Seto, Mokuba and Serenity all exchanged glances before going back to their food, or, in Seto's case, the morning paper. _If you only knew, puppy._ Seto thought. 

*** 

Ryou, for his part, had been up since five o'clock that morning, unable to sleep a second longer, no matter how comforting being curled up against Bakura was. He had tried warm milk, a walk around the block, and even reading three chapters ahead in his History book, but nothing seemed to be able to put him back to sleep, although the above 'remedies' had certainly made him tired. Beaten, the albino hikari finally settled on a pot of strong coffee, hoping that would get him through the day. 

He had gone through half the pot before the realization dawned that it was already nine o'clock, and he hadn't seen or heard Bakura all morning. Refilling his coffee mug, Ryou went upstairs and stuck his head into their room. _I hope he's okay_, thought the white-haired boy as he opened the door quietly. 

His darker half was reclining on their bed, fast asleep. In his arms, he clutched Ryou's pillow, which had somehow gotten tangled in an armful of blanket, as though it were his light himself. Ryou was amused for a moment by this, but what really struck him was just how innocent Bakura's face appeared in the light drifting through the half-drawn curtains. He wasn't completely relaxed, but he was about as unguarded as Ryou had ever seen him. 

Although he was loath to disturb his yami's rest, the albino boy leaned down and shook the spirit of the Ring gently. "'Kura, wake up," he said, taking care to keep his voice low. His darker half was jumpy at the best of times, and Ryou really didn't feel like a black eye that morning, no matter how sorry Bakura would be afterward. 

The former thief buried his face into his light's pillow, curling up with it unconsciously and muttering something unintelligible. Ryou shook him a few more times before finally deciding to change tactics. Trying to disturb his darkness as little as possible, not that it would have mattered, the shorter of the two boys slid into Bakura's arms, tossing the pillow and blankets aside. Immediately, the spirit's arms tightened around him possessively, as though his subconscious were capable of recognizing the difference between the pillow and the real thing. 

Leaning up just the slightest bit, Ryou pressed a kiss to his boyfriend's lips. Hard chocolate eyes snapped open to meet his own as the hikari ran one hand halfway through Bakura's hair, coming to rest in the center of the sleep-tangled ivory mane. The yami's eyes slid shut once again, yet there was no doubt that he was awake; his embrace had become just short of painful, and he was kissing Ryou back with a fervor that one would usually associate with that of a starving man towards food. 

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty," snickered Ryou as he tried vainly to extricate himself from Bakura's ever-tightening arms. 

The former thief leaned in close to his light. "I dare you to repeat that," he said, trying his best to sound menacing without cracking up in the process. The sight of his boyfriend grinning up at him didn't exactly help matters, of course, and before long, Bakura was laughing right along with Ryou. 

"Sorry, I enjoy breathing," replied the other boy, finally managing to get out of their bed. Bakura looked a bit downcast, until Ryou leaned down and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, without opening himself up to being trapped again. No matter how sweet the prison was, he couldn't afford to waste one of his precious days of freedom. "Come on, 'Kura. It's seriously time to get up. You're missing the whole day." 

The tomb robber sighed. "What's so great about getting up? It's too cold, too bright, and since we're probably going to see the pharaoh and his friends at some point, too annoying." 

"Maybe so, but I wanted us to go out and do stuff today, which involves getting up." Ryou winked as he made his way to the door. "So grin and bear it, okay, 'Kura? I'll have breakfast ready in a few minutes." 

Once his light was gone, Bakura managed, through some force of will, to drag himself out of bed and to the bathroom. Immediately, he shivered; the tile floor might as well have been ice under his bare feet, and the window he'd been meaning to fix was open about halfway, letting gust after gust of chilly air into the house. The yami splashed warm water on his face and ran a comb through his hair before trying his best to shut the window, which refused to stay closed under any circumstances. Finally, he gave up, finished up in the bathroom as fast as possible, and immediately retreated to the relative warmth of the bedroom he shared with his light, where he proceeded to get dressed. 

"And people call me a sadistic bastard," he thought aloud as he pulled down the warmest sweater he could find. "At least I'm not dragging anyone out in this hell-spawned weather." 

*** 

By the time Bakura actually got downstairs, Ryou had had a steaming bowl of oatmeal and an equally steaming mug of coffee ready for a few minutes, and was tapping his foot against a table leg impatiently. At the first glimpse of his yami, though, the white-haired hikari degenerated into a fit of hysterics. "Bakura, I know that you're cold, but this is ridiculous!" he managed to say between giggles. 

The taller of the two boys was wearing at least four layers of shirts, two of which appeared to be long-sleeved. He had somehow gotten two pairs of pants on at the same time, and in addition to the four pairs of socks that covered his feet, Ryou's winter gloves encased his hands. "I don't see what's so funny, hikari," said the tomb robber, sitting down and making a valiant effort to hold a spoon in one gloved hand. 

Ryou's laughter subsided gradually. "You know, 'Kura, that's what the heater's for." 

Bakura's spoon fell to the table, whatever progress he had succeeded in making lost. "The heater, you say? Sounds like another technological monstrosity." 

"Perhaps you'd call it that," the lighter of the two boys nodded, making his way to a knob on the wall and turning it. "However, I think it just might solve your problem." 

A short time passed, and Bakura noticed that the room was definitely getting warmer. Experimentally, he slid one glove off, and when he didn't catch frostbite immediately, picked up the spoon and devoured the now-tepid oatmeal in the space of fifteen seconds. He took the coffee a bit slower, pausing frequently to shed an item of clothing and cast it aside, much to the chagrin of his light, who had to go around picking everything up and putting it away. 

However, by the time Bakura was comfortable in one layer of clothing, Ryou was boiling in his sweater and jeans. With a great, heaving sigh, the white-haired hikari got up from the love seat where he and his yami were sitting and tossed his white sweater onto a kitchen chair. This amused Bakura to no end; his normally prim and proper hikari finally letting loose? "Looks like I must be rubbing off on you, huh?" he observed, tugging Ryou down into his lap. The shorter boy was now only wearing a thin button-down shirt and his usual tight jeans, and it was getting harder and harder by the second for Bakura to keep his hands off him. __

__

_ Fortunately, I don't have to,_ chuckled the spirit of the Ring as he touched his lips to Ryou's, letting his hands slide beneath his light's shirt, causing the boy above him to inhale sharply, breaking their kiss. 

"So, that's how it's going to be?" the shorter boy panted as he mimicked what his yami had just done to him, and Bakura growled, tackling him to the couch and reclaiming his lips forcefully. 

_If this keeps up, I don't think the temperature outside's going to be an issue,_ was the tomb robber's last thought before he sank into a state of mind-numbing bliss. 

*** 

At one-thirty, Seto pulled the Mercedes into one of the better parking spaces near the carnival grounds. Joey was sulking with his arms folded in the passenger seat, Serenity was reading in the back seat with a satisfied smile, and Mokuba was bouncing up and down with barely contained excitement. 

"I'm never going to trust you again, Sis," the blond said, craning his neck to face the younger passengers. 

"It's not her fault you can't add, Joey." Mokuba interjected, defending the brunette seated beside him. 

"Well, it was a dirty trick," Serenity admitted, "But still, if you leave yourself that open to it, you probably deserve to be taken in." Having said her piece, she went back to her book. 

As his fiancé pulled the key out of the ignition, Joey shot him a halfhearted glare. "You're supposed to be on my side!" he practically whined. "Why didn't you tell me what was going on?" 

Seto thought over his many options for a moment before replying. "A good master should always allow his puppy to make his own mistakes," he laughed, sliding gracefully out of the vehicle. "Besides," he continued, leaning back in, "it was just too hilarious to watch." 

Mokuba was already outside the car by that time, and Serenity followed suit, once she had placed her book neatly on her seat. "Come on, Joey," she said. "Would it really have made that much of a difference if we'd left twenty-five minutes later?" 

The blond's mind flashed back to the make-out session that he and Seto had cut short in order to be ready in time. "Yeah, it would have," he pouted. They probably wouldn't get a chance to pick up where they'd left off until that night at least. 

"Well, try to have fun anyway." The brunette winked. "Besides, you've gotta win me one of those huge teddy bears!" 

"What?!" The elder Wheeler demanded incredulously, but his sister was already standing with Seto and Mokuba. Sighing heavily, Joey joined them. 

_I can just tell this is going to be a total blast_, he thought to himself. 

*** 

They wandered around the fairground for a time, taking stock of all the booths and rides they might want to return to later, until Serenity fell in love with the oversize stuffed panda bear at the archery stall. 

"Big brother, win that for me?" she begged Joey, her brown eyes glittering. 

Seto chuckled as his fiancé slapped a bill down on the counter. "This should be entertaining at the least," he said. 

"All right, Mr. Cynical," grinned the blond confidently as he pulled back the bowstring. "Watch this." 

The arrow imbedded itself in the wall to the right of the target, a total, pathetic miss, and the tall brunet was powerless to stifle a fit of laughter, which in turn drew a growl from the other teen. "Oh, you've definitely got me riveted now, puppy." he snickered. 

"That was a practice shot," Joey covered smoothly, drawing another arrow and setting it to the bow. This one, at least, made it to the outer edge of the target, which was nowhere near the bulls-eye required to win Serenity the prize she wanted. 

"Third time's a charm," the blond breathed as he let his last arrow fly. It missed the bulls-eye by inches, and Joey bit back a particularly foul curse. 

Serenity took one last, longing look at the panda before slipping her hand into her brother's. "Thanks for trying, Joey," she said, trying her best not to sound disappointed. "I never really wanted it, anyway." 

Before the elder Wheeler could reply, three hollow noises were heard, one right after the other. Turning around, Joey saw Seto holding the bow he had just been using and three arrows, still quivering, embedded in a neat triangle formation in the bulls-eye. 

"One prize each," he said easily, tossing a bill down on top of Joey's. "Keep the change," he told the stall operator, and the man nodded joyfully once he saw just how much the billionaire had thrown down. 

Serenity, of course, took the teddy bear as her prize. Joey thought the entire thing was stupid until he caught sight of a Red-Eyes Black Dragon plushie that he just had to have, and Mokuba, after much deliberation, wound up taking a Blue-Eyes plushie that, except for the color scheme, could have been the exact twin of Joey's prize. 

"Why the Blue-Eyes?" Seto asked his little brother as they walked on. 

"It reminds me of you," the younger Kaiba replied, wrapping his arms around the brunet. "Thanks, big brother." 

"Yes, thank you, Seto." echoed Serenity. When Joey made no move to say anything, the girl nudged him. "Joey?" 

The blond looked up, disoriented. "Yeah, Seren'?" It was obvious he had been about a million miles away. 

"Aren't you going to thank Seto for winning us these prizes?" Uncomfortably, the younger of the two shifted her new toy to her other arm. 

"Oh, right. Thanks, Set." The words were spoken flatly, mechanically, and once they were said, Joey retreated back into his shell. Worried, Seto made a mental note to confront his fiancé about it as soon as he could. However, he certainly couldn't do it with their siblings around. 

"Mokuba, Serenity," the brunet said. "How about you go back to that refreshment stand we passed a while back and get us all some ice cream?" Taking out his wallet, he handed the necessary funds to Mokuba. "That should be enough, I think." 

One glance at the bill in his hand, and the younger Kaiba cocked an eyebrow at his big brother. "This would be enough to buy out the Good-Humor man's truck." he said, walking over to Serenity. "You should leave your bear here," he told her, placing his Blue-Eyes plushie on a nearby bench. "I'm sure Joey and Seto can guard a stuffed animal between them." 

Seto searched Joey's face for any kind of reaction to Mokuba's insinuations, but the blond remained as impassive as ever. _ Damn, this must be something really bad_, the brunet thought to himself as Serenity handed her stuffed animal to her brother and chased after Mokuba. Joey sat down on the bench, setting the toy down next to him, and Seto sat down beside him in turn. 

"What's wrong, puppy?" he said, trailing the back of one hand down his fiance's cheek gently. 

Joey had every intention of remaining aloof, unreachable by whatever Seto might try, but one look into those sapphire eyes, the perfect blue of the sky on a clear day, and the blond melted into his love's welcoming embrace, resting his head on the billionaire's chest. 

"I let Serenity down," he began. "I couldn't win her this stupid bear, and to make everything worse..." 

The realization dawned on Seto in a rush. "...I won it, and two other prizes, like it was nothing," he finished, and Joey sighed heavily. "I'm so sorry, Joey. I didn't even stop to think about how you would feel. I just... couldn't stand to see her so disappointed." 

"But I'm her big brother!" cried the blond, leaping to his feet. "She's supposed to look up to me. I'm supposed to be her hero, the one she can count on for stuff like this." 

"You are her hero," interjected Seto, also standing. 

The shorter boy scoffed. "Who'd want me for their hero when they could have some super-perfect demigod like you?" His gaze fell to the ground, stray locks of blond hair shading his honey eyes, and Seto was shocked into silence. 

"I would," a quiet voice said, shattering the tense atmosphere, and Joey turned to see his sister, carrying an ice cream cone in each hand. Her eyes were moist as she handed the ice cream to a conveniently placed Seto and wrapped her arms around her older brother's waist. "Joey..." 

The blond tore himself from her embrace, flopping back down on the bench. "You deserve so much better, Seren'." he said, and one tear stained the ground at his feet. 

Serenity moved over to kneel on the bench beside her brother and, brushing his hair aside, kissed him on the cheek. "So what you can't hit some stupid target?" she said. "You're my hero because you're brave, and strong, and so many other things that I want to be." She looked over at her new panda bear and smiled. "I promise you, it'll take more than that for you to disappoint me. A lot more." 

For a time, Joey didn't react, but once the magnitude of what his sister had said sank in, he wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her shoulder. "Thanks, Seren'." he said, his voice still thick with tears. "You're already more than I ever think I could be." 

"I couldn't have said it better myself, big brother." Serenity grinned, returning the hug twofold. They stayed like that until Seto came up to stand beside them, grinning. 

"Am I to take it neither of you wants your ice cream?" he said, gesturing with the already melting treats. Joey nodded vigorously, grabbing the double-scoop of strawberry and practically inhaling it, while Serenity nibbled delicately at her single-scoop vanilla. The Kaiba brothers ate identical chocolate ice cream cones, Seto approaching the task slowly and methodically and Mokuba tearing into his. 

As they ate, they all tried to decide where they were going to go next. "I think we've had enough games," Seto said, winking at the Wheelers. 

"Ooh, then we can try the rides!" Mokuba leapt up so fast that it was a wonder that he didn't spill what was left of his ice cream. "The bumper cars, the Ferris wheel, the roller-coaster..." 

At the mention of this last one, Joey's stomach rumbled. "Not after I just ate, please," he groaned, and the others exchanged glances. 

"Don't listen to him," Serenity grinned. "He's going to be fine in a minute." 

"How do you know?" The blond asked, intrigued. 

The brunette polished off the end of her ice cream before replying. "Because I've never been on a roller coaster, and you're taking me on one as soon as these two are done." Laughing, she skipped off to throw out her napkin, rejoining the others after a moment. 

"Why me?" Joey demanded of the sky once again as Mokuba and Seto finished off their ice cream, the elder Kaiba wiping his younger brother's mouth out of habit. 

"All comes with the territory of being a hero," the brunet said, raising his voice to be heard over Mokuba's grumbling as Serenity dragged Joey off in the direction of the ride. The Kaiba brothers followed, Mokuba muttering about being treated like a baby and Seto making a mental note to tone down the showing off around his fiancé. 

*** 

All right, this isn't the end of the carnival scene by a long shot; Yugi and Yami haven't shown up yet, for starters.... I'd have finished it off here, except that I didn't want to wait two weeks to update.^_^ Please review, ok? Ja ne! 


	22. All of Sunday

Okay, everyone, here's the deal. Upon reading all your extremely sweet, heartfelt, and at times heartrending reviews, I've decided to make a comeback! ^_^ This is the real chapter 22, and it's dedicated to Saakura and my sisters in Texas. I love you, girls, and Saviour Saakura, remember to keep fighting! ~_^ 

To all the rest of you great people that have e-mailed me and left reviews... thank you. Thank you a thousand times over for restoring my faith in myself and in my work. In particular (and this is just off the top of my head, so don't be offended if your name doesn't appear); the beautiful Starfly, the indomitable Silver, the talented Princess Strawberry, the ethereal Bug-chan, and most of all, my yami, Hema! ^_^ I love you all, and even though it would be far too long to name everyone who's had an influence on me, rest assured that I DO appreciate every single letter and review, and I will acknowledge all those I receive for this chapter as I did before this entire mess. 

So, here it is; my triumphant RETURN to Fanfiction. The plotlessness is still there, glaring, but I promise, following chapters will be much less inane in their content. Enjoy, and please, leave a review telling me how you liked it! ^_^ Much love to you all! 

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue! 

Warnings: What warnings, it's fluff! Seriously, read the other chaps for the warnings, too lazy to type 'em! 

Chapter 22: All Of Sunday 

"Aibou, are you sure you're alright?" 

Yugi glanced up at his concerned darkness. "Why do you keep asking me that, Yami?" he replied, his brow furrowed inquisitively. This was at least the third time in as many minutes that those same words had passed his boyfriend's lips, and although he was more than used to Yami's overprotective nature, it was bordering on ridiculous. 

The taller boy's hand went involuntarily to his stomach, and his complexion turned the lightest shade of green. "Because I don't know how anyone could possibly be all right after all those endless rides on... what did you call that deathtrap?" 

"The roller coaster?" his lighter half supplied helpfully. 

"Yes, the roller coaster..." The dark sovereign paused a moment to clear his throat. "In any case..." he trailed off, unwilling to show any weakness, even in front of his life partner, yet unable to see a way around doing so. "...I myself am not feeling my best." As though to accentuate this point, the spirit's stomach rumbled loudly, and Yami sat down on the nearest bench with a muted groan. 

Yugi, torn between sympathizing with his beloved protector and laughing aloud at the humour of the situation, simply took a seat beside Yami and wrapped his arms gingerly around the other boy's waist, rubbing soothing circles into the source of his lover's discomfort. "Does that feel better, Yami?" he asked, kissing the taller boy on the cheek softly. "You know, maybe the nachos weren't such a good idea," he mused, and Yami groaned again. "Should we go home, you think?" 

Despite his evident discomfort, the pharaoh found the strength to shake his head vehemently at his light's suggestion. "No, Aibou," he said, caressing Yugi's face as gently as he could with the back of his hand. "You've been looking forward to this for so long, and besides, I'm sure a moment of rest is all I need." 

The shorter boy accepted the reply graciously, leaning against Yami's shoulder and nuzzling against his boyfriend every so often in a way that caused the spirit's breath to catch in his throat. "No matter how bad I might be feeling right now, my light," managed the taller boy as Yugi's tongue darted imperceptibly across his neck, just above the buckle, "there will be consequences if this keeps up." 

"You make it sound like a bad thing, Yami," retorted his petite lover, grinning as broadly as Joey on sugar and at least twice as innocently as he pulled away with a teasing wink that most definitely didn't fit under the category of 'innocent'. 

/I see my little angel has a not-so-innocent side,/ sent the taller boy through their mind link. 

//So what, I'm not your angel anymore?// Although he knew that Yugi's pout was feigned, the words still drove a dagger deep into Yami's soul. Forgetting his nausea for the moment, the taller tri-colour-haired boy encased his love in the tightest embrace he could muster, drawing a surprised yet pleased squeak from the trapped boy. 

/You'll always be my angel, hikari,/ he said, kissing Yugi's full lips tenderly, which drew a blush from the smaller boy. How Yami relished those blushes; if there was one thing he prized in a lover, it was innocence, and Yugi had that in spades. Although that may be what drew me to him in the first place, the spirit reminded himself, there are a thousand other reasons why I stay with him, and hundreds more that I discover each day. 

Once, Yami might have compared his love for Yugi to the eternal dance of the moth and the flame, yet now, with their lips pressed together and love flowing both ways across their link, he realized it was more like a great waterfall, beautiful and eternal, yet never stagnant. Life wouldn't be worth living if it weren't for moments like these, the spirit realized as their lips parted and Yugi's innocent violet orbs met Yami's dusky crimson. Both boys were panting softly, and Yugi reached up, brushing a hand across tingling lips. 

"Where did that come from?" he asked breathlessly, and his darkness was at a loss for words. Fortunately, actions speak louder anyway, chuckled the taller of the two as he leaned back down to suckle softly at his lover's lower lip, the world around them temporarily lost in a haze of total bliss. 

*** 

It was after three o'clock before Ryou and Bakura even made it to the carnival grounds, and another fifteen minutes before the hikari could convince his counterpart to give the place a chance. "Come on, Kura-koi," he said, using his new nickname for his boyfriend as he tugged at said boy's shirt. "You promised we could go!" 

"I was under duress!" the yami shot back, remembering the feeling of Ryou's tongue exploring the shell of his ear as he spoke. "If anyone could refuse you anything when you were doing... that thing you do, they have more self-control than anyone has a right to!" Stubbornly, he wrenched his wrist out of Ryou's grasp and slouched down in the seat, folding his arms over his chest in an intransigent manner. "I'm not going." 

"Why not?" By this time, Ryou was getting as exasperated as Bakura. 

The darker boy grimaced as he glared at the fairground. "Because..." he sighed. "It's too... bright, and colourful, and..." he paused, searching for more adjectives and finding none. "Besides, your stupid friends are probably going to be there. We all know I don't like them, and the feeling's mutual." If it were possible, Bakura sank deeper into his seat, his scowl deepening as well. 

It was then that the answer hit Ryou, like a ton of bricks falling from the roof of a skyscraper. "Fine, don't come." he said, walking away from the car, but not so far as to be out of Bakura's earshot. "I guess I'll just have to find Yami and go through the Tunnel of Love with him instead of you. I'm sure Yugi won't mind my stealing him for a little while." Now, here comes the tricky part, the albino hikari thought as he walked off toward the fairgrounds, trying to look only the slightest bit disappointed. Gotta make sure I don't guilt him into this. 

He made it a grand total of five steps before he heard a car door slam behind him, and another two before strong arms encircled him possessively, halting him in mid-step as Bakura leaned down, nipping softly at his throat. "Now, you wouldn't actually be planning to go on so romantic a ride with the Pharaoh, would you?" he demanded. 

Ryou smiled victoriously. Sweet, dependable Bakura, he thought, You'll do anything out of jealousy, won't you? "Well, I've always wanted to see what the fuss was about, and if you're not coming..." he replied, reluctant to drop the charade so soon. 

"Where did you get the idea that I wasn't coming, silly hikari?" This time, it was Bakura dragging Ryou instead of the other way around. "Come on, you have to show me this Tunnel of Love thing. I'll be damned if you go on it with anyone else but me." 

You're already damned, Ryou wanted to quip, but wisely kept his mouth shut. His boyfriend had more mood swings than a pubescent teenage girl on a regular basis, and to set him off on the psychotic path (an all too easy action) was to condemn oneself to a day of babysitting the homicidal, destructive, insane yami. Not that Ryou minded, of course; any moment spent with his lover, whether making out on the couch or thwarting the tomb robber's plans of world domination, was precious and invaluable in his eyes. 

As he turned to relate this sentiment to Bakura, though, he caught a glimpse of the spirit fighting with the security guards for some reason or other. Some things never change, Ryou thought to himself as he ran over to play peacemaker once again. 

*** 

After riding the roller coaster more than a few times, it became evident that Serenity had been a little over-optimistic about her elder brother's constitution. Once the ride stopped for the fourth time in about twice as many minutes, Joey had run to the nearest trash can and commenced to vomit up his lunch and, in Seto's opinion, probably a bit of breakfast. Serenity had been beside herself with shame, but at Seto's behest, she and Mokuba had gone off (with a few hundred dollars) to have fun while the brunet sat on a whitewashed bench, holding his exhausted puppy's hand. 

"Feeling better, Joey?" he asked, his voice thick with worry as he guided the blond's head gently to his chest, pressing a kiss into his flaxen locks. 

The other boy sighed. "I ruined it all, didn't I?" he said, turning his face up to meet Seto's warm gaze. "You had this great day all planned out... and I get sick because I'm a total pig." Shakily, he sat up, letting his hand fall from his lover's. "How do you put up with me, I wonder?" 

Seto groaned inwardly. When was his fiancé going to get out his self-deprecating mode? "Joey, it is not your fault you got sick." he reasoned. "Stop blaming yourself for everything, okay?" 

Both boys flinched at the brunet's harsh tone, and Joey's bottom lip quivered as he pushed himself to his feet. "I wonder where Mokuba and Seren' went.." he began, before a firm arm snaked around his waist and held him in place. "Let go of me, Set." he said quietly, knowing that would cut into his lover's heart deeper than any screaming fit. 

"I'm not mad at you," the brunet explained, undaunted. "Gods, Joey... I could never be angry with you for more than a second. I love you too much." Seto's other arm slid across Joey's chest, and the blond boy leaned back into the delicious warmth unconsciously as a ragged whimper escaped his lips. "Please don't ask me why I love you, why I would die the most painful death for you, why you are more precious to me than anything in existence. I don't have an answer for you, any more than you would have for me." The billionaire's lips brushing his puppy's throat drew yet another delicious whimper from the shorter boy. "I just do," he finished, "and things like that, you just don't question." 

Once again, Joey's bottom lip began to shake, but this time the physical reaction wasn't brought on by sadness. Far from it, in fact. He turned quickly in his fiancé's embrace, burying his face into the crook between Seto's shoulder and neck, and the brunet felt twin trickles of warm moisture flow down his alabaster skin. "This's why I love you so much, Set." the blond sniffled, straightening up and dragging his sleeve across his eyes. Smiling softly, the billionaire pulled his handkerchief out of his trench coat pocket and dabbed at the faint tracks going from Joey's red-rimmed eyes to his chin, kissing him right in the middle of the forehead and allowing his lips to linger a moment longer than he usually did. 

"I love you more, puppy." he said, closing his slightly larger hand over the blond boy's. "So much more than I could ever truly express." This time, it was Seto's eyes that misted over, but any trace of tears was wiped away by a few well-timed blinks as he leaned down, kissing Joey's hand gallantly and drawing a blush from his beloved. "If you're feeling better, let's go find the kids," he chuckled, dragging a far-from-reluctant Joey behind him. "I'm sure they've gotten into all sorts of trouble by now." 

*** 

Mokuba and Serenity had gone on just about every ride when they ran into an over-exuberant Yugi, devouring the largest chunk of cotton candy that either of the two younger teens had ever seen and trailing an exhausted Yami behind him. "Hi, guys!" the shorter tri-colour haired boy chirped brightly as he tore another mouthful of the far-too-sugary treat from the greater ball, and the ex-pharaoh took advantage of his light's distraction to wrap his arms around his petite lover, clutching him to his lean chest. 

"You're certainly a hard one to catch, Aibou," he said, kissing Yugi's cheek fleetingly before nodding to Mokuba and Serenity. "Hello, you two." Crimson eyes searched the crowd behind the newcomers. "Where are your brothers? Don't tell me you were separated in this... protector's nightmare they call a carnival!" 

Yugi giggled, trying to squirm free of Yami's grasp and failing miserably. "If it weren't for the mind link, you'd have lost me at the gate!" he said proudly, and Serenity grinned. 

"Actually, Joey wasn't feeling well after the roller coaster.." her grin faded as she spoke; in her mind, her elder brother getting sick was her fault. If only I hadn't pushed so hard for the roller coaster. "...so Seto gave us this obscene amount of money--" 

"It wasn't that much!" Mokuba piped up. 

The brunette gaped at him as though he had lost his mind. "That was more than a month's rent on our old apartment!" she cried. 

The younger Kaiba blinked incredulously. "Boy, that must have been some ghetto." he said tactlessly, and both tri-colour haired boys held their breath, waiting for Serenity to explode at her younger companion, but the girl just laughed it off. 

"Don't let Joey hear you say that!" she giggled. "No matter how right it might be..." 

Mokuba just shrugged. "Whatever," he sighed. 

At that precise moment, Ryou and Bakura walked up to the small group. "Oh, hello," the shorter white-haired boy said with a smile, both his arms wrapped tightly around one of his yami's. "Bakura, say hi." 

Glancing at Yami, the tomb robber growled deep in his throat. "Hello." he forced out, and Ryou smiled again, nuzzling his boyfriend's upper arm. 

/Looks like Ryou has his yami well trained,/ Yugi sent to his dark half, and Yami smiled. 

//Love is an incredible pacifier,// the dark sovereign said seriously across their bond as he stroked his light's over-gelled hair soothingly. //Have you calmed down, Aibou?// 

/Maybe./ Yugi's smile turned into a wolfish grin. /Guess you'll just have to let me go to find out, won't you?/ 

//Not a chance.// Yami grinned inwardly. //Love might make many into blithering idiots, but I'm not just any lovesick puppy dog.// 

Yugi looked to his left, catching a glimpse of Seto and Joey coming toward the group, still holding each other's hands in a death grip. /No, but here comes that lovesick puppy dog you were talking about,/ the lighter boy said, degenerating into a violent fit of laughter. 

Serenity went over to hug her brother as soon as she saw him, forcing Seto to let his lover's hand drop. "I'm sorry, Joey," she said softly, so that only her brother would hear. 

"Don't worry 'bout it, Seren'," replied the elder Wheeler, patting his sister on the head lightly as he turned to the rest of the group, reaching his free hand out for Seto, who latched onto it immediately. "Hey, guys. Where're you all off to?" 

"We're going on the roller coaster, then the bumper cars, then..." Yami's hand across his mouth cut his hyperactive counterpart off, and Ryou dug his nails into Bakura's arm painfully to stop his other half from making one of his rude comments. 

"We're going through the Tunnel of Love," began the albino hikari, glancing around, "That is, if we ever find it." 

Mokuba gestured past a rather large tent vaguely. "It's back there," he said. "Me and Serenity passed it a while back. Kind of boring if you ask me." The younger Kaiba shrugged. "Whatever floats your boat, though, if you'll excuse the expression." 

Ryou was off like a shot, trailing his less-than-thrilled darker half behind him, and Yugi was quick to imitate his friend. "Later, guys!" called the shorter of the white-haired boys, and Yami's shouts of protests could be heard indistinctly for a few more seconds, until Yugi managed to get the pharaoh out of earshot. Once again, the soon-to-be extended family was left alone, Serenity leaning down to whisper in Mokuba's ear. 

"I think we should let them alone for now, don't you?" she said, and the black-haired boy nodded vigorously as his brother lifted his fiancé up for a slow, languid kiss. 

"Better they do that on a boat in some nasty tunnel than where I can see, anyway," he said, and the brunette chuckled at his reaction. He'll learn eventually what love is like, she told herself. For now, there were more pressing concerns, like how to get her stubborn brother and his lover into the Tunnel of Love without forcibly dragging them over and tying them into their seats. For one thing, if Seto protested too vehemently, I don't think Mokuba and I would be a match for him, she smiled to herself. 

"Oh, Mokuba, I'm absolutely starving again!" the younger Wheeler said dramatically, winking at her partner in crime. "How about we go get some of that delicious-looking cotton candy that Yugi had?" 

Hearing this, Seto forced himself to let Joey's already slightly swollen lips separate from his, a feat in itself where those two were concerned. "Do you two need any more money?" he said, and his bulging wallet was out before Serenity could blink. The girl thought back to the several twenties in her purse, and the fifties that Mokuba still had stuffed into his back pocket, and sighed inwardly. Someday soon, she and Seto would have to have a long conversation about just how much money a person realistically needed to have fun at an amusement park. I know inflation rates are through the roof, but this is totally ridiculous! 

"No, we're good," she smiled, hoisting her purse to a higher position on her shoulder for effect. "Where are you guys off to?" 

The two older teens exchanged looks. "Maybe we could go on the Ferris wheel again?" Joey suggested, but a grumbling noise from his stomach vetoed that idea. 

"You know what you need, big brother?" Serenity said, seizing her opportunity. "A nice, relaxing boat ride. It's clinically proven that a subtle rocking motion can actually settle your stomach, you know." She crossed her fingers for luck behind her back as she spoke; no such study had ever been conducted, and while Serenity harboured no delusions about her brother's alertness, his fiancé was quite another matter. 

An almost imperceptible glint in Seto's azure eyes was the only indication the younger Wheeler could pick up on that she had been caught, but the tallest of the four didn't call her on it. Quite the opposite, in fact. "Yes, I recall hearing something about that," he put in, staring up at the white clouds drifting by overhead. "However, the only ride that includes a boat ride here is..." 

"The Tunnel of Love," Mokuba finished for him, and the ex-CEO nodded. 

"Well, let's go, puppy," he said, dragging a thoroughly confused Joey behind him and smiling broadly as he passed Serenity. 

"But, Set... what about Mokuba and Seren'?" the blond protested, and his sister waved his concern off. 

"We're fine!" she said, draping an arm around Mokuba's shoulders unobtrusively. "Meet us back at the car in an hour, okay?" Her tone left no room for dissent, and his worry somewhat assuaged for the moment, Joey allowed himself to be led away by his fiancé. Once they were a safe distance away, the younger Kaiba looked up at his future sister-in-law as they walked off in the other direction. 

"You've gotta show me how to do that one day," he said, and Serenity chuckled under her breath. 

"It's a chick thing," she replied. 

*** 

Bakura was going even more psychotic with every passing second that he and Ryou remained in the cheap wooden boat, barely big enough for the two of them, as it made its agonizing way to an exit that might as well have been in the Shadow Realm for all the good it was doing him. It wasn't that he minded Ryou practically sitting in his lap, or the way his light seemed more adventurous in the dim confines of the tunnel, but all this time without any other external stimuli was slowly wearing down his nearly nonexistent patience to nothing. 

Restlessly, the spirit of the Ring shifted in the tiny craft, nearly sending his boyfriend overboard. "Kura-koi, is something the matter?" Ryou asked, nuzzling his yami's exposed throat. "You've been acting like a caged animal ever since we got on this ride." 

The tomb robber growled deep in his throat, sinking as far down in the seat as its shoddy construction would allow. "It's so boring!" he finally spat out, his deep voice echoing off the tunnel walls as he glanced at his digital wristwatch. "You do realize we've been in here a full seven minutes, doing nothing but watching that damn light get closer and closer." 

"But that's the point of the ride, yami," his lover replied. "You just...stop, and take time to be with your significant other, without any interruptions, any worries, or any distractions." Dejectedly, Ryou extricated himself from Bakura's unusually lax grip, sliding as close to the other side of the craft as he could without going overboard. "Sorry for dragging you along," he muttered bitterly. "If it's any comfort, the exit's probably closer than it appears. Then you won't have to be bored by me anymore." 

It took Bakura a full ten seconds of blinking and turning the entire incident over in his mind to realize that he'd just been put on the mother of all guilt trips, and another five to work up the courage to wrap his arms around his despondent hikari. Ryou tried to shrug him off, but the darker boy tightened his grip as he brushed his lips across his lover's. "You never bore me, my light," he said in the most sultry voice he could muster, and the shiver that coursed through the other boy's body was immensely satisfying. "Were it not for your presence, I'd probably have gone insane by now." 

"You're already insane." Oh, he's lucky I love him, thought the yami. Anyone else would have been well on their way to the Shadow Realm by the time they had finished that sentence. "But I love you for it," Ryou amended as he nuzzled up against his darker half, running a hand through Bakura's shaggy mane. "You need a haircut," he observed. 

Bakura growled softly into his light's ear, a sound that did more to arouse his boyfriend than scare him. "So do you, then," he retorted. 

Ryou snickered. "Yeah, but the difference there is that the barber's not terrified of me." He looked up, meeting his yami's twin chocolate orbs. "You really shouldn't have tried to light that hair spray on fire, sweetheart." 

Once, Bakura would have had his lover's head on a pike for that endearment, but now, he was simply filled with an overwhelming urge to kiss Ryou, one that he sated immediately. The slightly shorter boy didn't complain. "How long you think we got before we're out of this dank cavern?" he asked as he dipped down to nibble at Ryou's neck, and the hikari arched his back. 

"Maybe five more minutes," he all but purred. 

"Just enough time," was the last thing Ryou heard before his yami's mouth plundered his once more. 

*** 

Yami was at the end of his rope as well, although unlike Bakura, he was teetering on a different kind of knife's edge. Next to him in the quite-unstable boat, Yugi was bouncing up and down, still on a sugar high that neither the dim tunnel lights nor his darker side's soothing touches could control or hold back in any way. It took all the former pharaoh had not to just grab his light by the arms, hold him down in his seat, and make love to his mouth until they were once again back in the world of light and noise that was the carnival. The only reason he didn't was because every time he tried to so much as hold him, Yugi had squirmed out of his grip with an innocent giggle, and since a hikari on sugar was like a yami on alcohol, initiating any kind of intimate physical contact at the moment would be tantamount in Yami's eyes to forcing himself upon his light. Therefore, he simply watched his lover's antics, making sure to calm Yugi if the boat was in danger of tipping over. It wouldn't do for the two of them to have to swim out of the Tunnel of Love; wet leather was one of the most miserable experiences Yami had had yet, and he'd been trapped in the Millennium Puzzle for five thousand years. 

Much to the darker boy's surprise, Yugi ran out of energy shortly thereafter, collapsing against his leather-clad chest. "Sleepy, Yami..." he mumbled as his soulful violet eyes slid closed, and his makeshift pillow smiled down on him, his face as radiant as the rising sun. 

/I was wondering when you'd come down, Aibou./ 

The shorter boy's reply was slightly more vigorous than Yami would have expected, although not completely restored yet. //Don't start.// 

Yami allowed his hands to slide through his light's over-gelled locks, leaning down to kiss his cheek. /All right,/ he relented, and Yugi moved up to sit in his lap, his hands around his darkness' neck and their Puzzles clinking together with every rocking motion of the boat. 

"I love you, Yami," said the tricolour-haired hikari. For some reason, he never got tired of saying it, and Yami certainly never got tired of hearing it. 

"I love you too, tenshi," replied the crimson-eyed one as he brushed his lips against his light's, igniting a flame of desire in both of them that they were only too happy to be consumed by. 

*** 

Joey sighed and curled into Seto's side, listening to the waves lapping at the hull of their boat. The guy running the ride had looked at the couple strangely as they had stepped into the vessel, but the billionaire's icy glare quickly motivated him to find something else to stare at. Looking up at his love now, Joey couldn't really reconcile the fact that this was the same ruthless businessman that had thrown his adoptive father through a window, the same venomous, driven husk of a man that had reduced him to a whimpering puppy dog at Duelist Kingdom, the same vindictive bastard that had been his worst enemy for years. To him, Kaiba and Seto were two radically different people, but every now and again, like that episode with the carnival worker a few moments ago, they would bleed into each other, reminding both boys how far they'd come together and giving Joey all the incentive he needed to make damn sure that they never reverted to what they had been. Neither of them. 

"This is certainly relaxing, isn't it?" murmured the brunet, and his puppy was inclined to agree. Nothing but the still water, the faint smell of paint from the plywood craft, and his beautiful, majestic dragon. Life was good, Joey thought as he smiled into his fiancé's chest. 

"Could fall asleep right here," chuckled the blond, stifling a yawn. Seto returned the soft laugh, patting the other boy's head delicately. 

"You, my love, could fall asleep anywhere," he replied, and Joey couldn't very well deny it. He had once fallen asleep on the subway and gone about twenty stops past his destination before realizing it. Instead, he sat up, groaning at the loss of contact with his beloved, and flashed Seto his most brilliant smile. 

"At least I'll never suffer from sleep deprivation," he said, laughing as something else occurred to him. "Not until we're married, at least. Then, I don't know how much sleep we'll be getting." His point was made perfectly clear to Seto as one soft, sun-kissed hand snaked its way down the front of his shirt before darting up and undoing the top few buttons. 

"Do you really think I'd keep my puppy up all night?" asked Seto, just the slightest bit short of breath. 

The blond snickered, his blunt nails scraping over his love's perfectly formed chest. "Who said you'd be the one keeping me up?" he said, licking his lips seductively, and Seto sighed as a series of images came unbidden, but not entirely unwanted, to his mind. 

"You know you have me up all the time, sweetheart," he whispered into the other boy's ear, and Joey flushed crimson. Seto grinned; once again, he had the upper hand. 

Or so he thought. "We'll see if you can live up to that boast on the honeymoon, honey," returned the shorter boy with a playful nip on Seto's ear. 

The billionaire was remotely surprised that his usually bashful fiancé wasn't shying away from his overt advances. Time to up the ante. "Why wait until then, mutt," he groaned, pulling Joey closer, "when you could find out tonight?" 

Joey's hand froze, and his dusky chocolate eyes darted up, searching Seto's. "What..." he managed to get out before falling silent again. "What are you trying to say, Seto?" 

The absence of his pet name and the seriousness of Joey's question coupled to create a lump the size of his mansion in Seto's throat, and he swallowed hard. "I'm sorry, Joey.. I took it too far, I realize that. Please, don't be angry with me." 

If that was possible, the blond was now even more thoroughly confused. "Set..." he said. "If you want to have sex before we're married... I don't mind." The way the glint disappeared from his eyes as he spoke, though, coupled with the subtle slump of his shoulders, told an entirely different story. 

The brunet's hand closed around Joey's, and their gazes locked. "I want you so badly, Joey, and I certainly wouldn't put up a fight if you wanted to consummate our relationship before the ceremony," he began. "But this will be a milestone for you, as well, and I respect you more than enough to wait for you, as long as you want us to. I love you, and I don't care if we ever do more than kiss, as long as I will always have you in my arms, feel your warmth against me at night, and be able to share in your joys, your sorrows, your failures, your successes. As long as I have that, I will die a happy man, my love." He allowed his lover's hand to drop, leaning back and pulling Joey down with him, so that the blond's head was right over his heart. "I live for you, Joseph," he finished. "Every beat of my heart, every breath I take, it's all for you. Without you, I would shut down, and that terrifies me more than you can probably imagine." 

"It's not that difficult, believe me," The shudder that went through Joey's lithe frame chilled Seto as well, and he stroked his puppy's golden mane comfortingly. 

"How about we quit all this doom and gloom, and enjoy the rest of the ride, okay?" put forward the brunet, and the boy in his arms nodded. 

"Sounds like a plan," he yawned, his eyes sliding shut once more, and the angelic quality that graced his features as he did brought a smile to Seto's face. 

"You told me not to say anything until I was sure," he whispered, the words just low enough to escape Joey's notice, "but I've never been more sure of anything than the fact that this, right here, right now, is all I want from life." He leaned down, kissing the other boy's forehead and grinning at the soft smile that crossed his love's face. "Rest well, mutt." 

*** 

After dinner that evening, the four occupants of the Kaiba mansion all got to their homework, Mokuba insisting that they all work together in Seto's former office, now a library, so that the elder residents would actually get something besides tonsil-hockey practice accomplished. Neither Seto or Joey blushed; they were beyond embarrassment where their siblings were concerned. 

Fifteen minutes in, the blond had finally gotten Seto's laptop to open a word-processing program so that he could type his English homework, Serenity was explaining a math problem to Mokuba, and Seto was going through his duelling deck, stacks of cards on the table in front of him as he debated whether another Lord of Dragons was worth taking out his second De-Spell for. Being the genius that he was, he had already polished off most of his work, and saw no reason to start in on the rest. After all, he was at least a week ahead in all his courses. 

"Hey, Dragon Master, how about putting down your precious cards and showing me how to change fonts on this piece of junk?" said Joey, his frustration evident in the way he stabbed the laptop keys. 

"Hadn't you better add Puppy Master to that title, mutt?" retorted the brunet as he swept his feet from the desk and glided over to where his fiancé was sitting, tapping a few keys before returning to his former position. "There, just select the one you want." 

The shorter boy scratched his head in confusion. "How'd you do that?" 

"Magic," replied Seto dryly, and Mokuba giggled. 

"They're already arguing like an old married couple," he snickered. 

"Let's hope they don't resolve it like one, in the divorce courts," added Serenity, at which Seto snorted. 

"I'd never divorce him," said the billionaire resolutely, and Joey beamed. "For one thing, the alimony would be murder." 

The younger members of the group laughed aloud at this while the blond seethed on the leather couch. "If we were married, you wouldn't be getting any tonight for that comment, mister," he growled in mock anger. 

Seto looked up from the pile of cards in his hand. "I bet I could be celibate longer than you, puppy." 

"What's celibate mean?" The elder Wheeler cocked his head confusedly, and Mokuba laughed again, clutching his sides. 

"It means no sex, Joey," Serenity clarified, and the blond blushed. 

"How is it they know more sexual terminology than you do?" asked Seto, genuinely worried, although precisely why he couldn't say. 

The blond teenager shrugged. "Damned if I know," he replied, "but I could last just as long as you without sex!" 

The ex-CEO scoffed. "Please," he said, "You can't even wait ten minutes past your usual dinnertime without whining about how hungry you are. How could you possibly do better than me on a test of patience?" 

Joey glared at this comment, folding his arms over his chest. "That's strike two, honey. One more and it's the couch for you." 

"Better watch it, big brother," chuckled Mokuba. "He means business." 

The tallest of the group sighed, tossing his cards off to the side and moving to sit beside Joey, kissing him softly. "I apologize, love," he whispered, and the blond melted into his arms, craning his neck to press his lips to the other boy's. 

A shrill noise sounded through the room just then, and both Seto and Joey nearly jumped out of their skins. "You're supposed to be doing homework," reminded the raven-haired Kaiba, putting away his toy whistle with a grin, and his brother reluctantly left his lover alone on the couch. 

"He's right," said the brunet. "Maybe when you're done, we can play." 

Joey hadn't known how fast it was possible to type until that moment. "It's amazing what a little incentive can do," observed his sister before going back to her own textbooks. 


	23. A Morning Interlude

Wow, from farewell to two updates in as many days! ^_^ This chapter continues the plotless streak, but it's kind of humorous, so I thought I'd post it anyway! I swear, next chapter we get into some new plotlines, so stick around and I promise you won't be disappointed. Also, the thanks are going to be the NEXT chapter (yes, I know, I keep putting them off) but some people had already reviewed my Farewell and couldn't re-review, so... yeah, I just wanted to get all those in and write one big thanks list. I hope nobody minds; don't worry, I WILL do it eventually, and in the meantime, have some chocolate! (tosses chocolate bars at readers) Enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.

Warnings: Previous chaps, people.

Chapter 23: A Morning Interlude

He crept into the room slowly, stealthily, with all the grace of a feline and the silence of a mouse. His bare feet evaded the myriad objects strewn across the floor, mainly cards, clothes, and books, as he made his way towards his prize. He held his breath as his left leg brushed a belt buckle with a soft clatter, but his prey did not stir from his repose. Grinning ferally, his patience wearing obscenely thin, the intruder crouched and leapt the last few feet to where the white-haired boy laid, landing squarely atop his stomach and quickly moving to straddle his chest. 

Ryou's eyes snapped open as a firm weight settled itself onto his sleeping form, gasping both from surprise and air deprivation. His yami grinned down at him, completely naked except for a pair of loose and almost transparent pants that left absolutely nothing to the shorter boy's imagination, and Ryou was torn between blushing and screaming at his boyfriend for giving him such a fright first thing in the morning. After careful deliberation, he chose to do both.

"Kura!" he shouted as his face went beet red, slapping his darker half's thigh. "Get off and let me sleep!"

"It's time for school, my light," replied the tomb robber innocently, taking Ryou's Time Wizard alarm clock down from the shelf above the twin bed. "See? The little hand's on the seven, and the big one's on the twelve."

It took the lighter boy a few seconds to convert that into normal terms, but once he did, his eyelids suddenly became about ten times lighter in the space of a few moments. "Seven o'clock?!" he cried. "Bakura, school starts at eight, and I have to meet Yugi!" Pushing his yami to the floor with a loud crash, the hikari dashed into the bathroom, turning the shower on as he ran a comb through his sleep-tousled hair. 

With a groan, Bakura sat up, padding over to the bathroom door after his lover. "This is the thanks I get for letting you sleep in?" he demanded.

"Kura-koi, I love you to death and beyond, you know that," answered the well-mannered boy. "But this is a little different than that other time I asked you to let me stay in bed a while longer!"

"How?" Keeping Ryou happy, it seemed, was going to be a full-time job for the spirit. 

"That was Saturday, for one thing!" The albino hikari tore off his pyjama top, tossing it at Bakura and giving his appreciative boyfriend an eyeful in the process before shutting the bathroom door. "Get my clothes out and pour some cereal, please!" he called from the other side of the door before Bakura heard the shower curtain slide closed.

"Yes, your Majesty," sighed Bakura as he stomped back into the bedroom and took down Ryou's white sweater, a green shirt, and a pair of black pants, flipping the garment the other boy had tossed at him onto the messy bed, grumbling the entire way.

He would fulfill his light's commands, but that did not mean he had to be happy about them.

***

Ryou was not the only one running late that morning. Yugi only managed to extricate himself from a very aroused and insistent Yami's clutches at about six forty-five, and it took fifteen minutes of fumbling with his neck buckle before he finally decided that he needed a turtleneck to hide the myriad love bites that dotted his creamy complexion. Finding one, though, took another ten, and at seven twenty, Yugi dashed into the kitchen, where Yami was waiting with a platter of pancakes that looked delicious to Yugi's ravenous eyes.

Unfortunately, the pharaoh did not seem to be bringing them over to his light, simply allowing their scent to permeate the room. "Uh, Yami, I kind of have to get to school," reminded the tri-colour haired hikari, getting up to fetch the plate himself.

Just as he was about to grab it, though, his darkness snatched it away, smirking. "Sorry, you haven't paid for it yet."

Yugi sighed heavily. "What are you talking about?"

Yami's crimson eyes glinted like rubies. "Unless you kiss me, no pancakes."

"If I kiss you, you're going to wind up practically molesting me on the counter like you did last time, and aside from explaining the mess to Grandpa after, I can't afford to be late for class again!" The lighter of the two boys folded his arms over his chest resolutely. "You're just going to have to wait until I get back from school."

The dark sovereign pouted, but extended a fork and the plate to his light just the same. "All right, Aibou," he relented, and Yugi happily devoured the entire stack of blueberry pancakes like it was nothing more substantial than air while Yami busied himself getting his lover's things together. 

As he rinsed off his dishes, Yugi glanced at the clock above the stove. Seven thirty, right on time. He padded down the hall to the door, stepped into his shoes, and held out his hand for the backpack that Yami had just finished with. "Thanks, Yami," he said, but the bag never reached his hand. "Yami, you've got to give me the bag now," he explained, looking up into feral crimson eyes.

"Kiss me," was the reply, and Yugi cried out in frustration.

***

\Slow down, hikari! That car just barely missed you! \

\\Well, if you had woken me up sooner, I wouldn't have to run!\\

\I already apologized for that! If you had had a Time Wizard card, I could have fixed everything! \

\\The last time you used Shadow magic to 'fix everything', I had a Man-Eater Bug nest in my backyard!\\

\Picky, picky.\

Ryou was so absorbed in his conversation with his yami that he did not even notice Yugi until he slammed right into the other boy, knocking them both to the ground. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" exclaimed the albino hikari, even before he realized who it was that he had just bowled over.

"Don't worry about it, Ryou," sighed the shortest of the group, accepting his friend's proffered hand as he dusted himself off. His eyes glazed over for a short time before he growled softly. "You're Mother Henning again, Yami! I'm perfectly fine!" 

Ryou chuckled to himself. Had the short boy been standing with anyone else, they probably would have taken steps to have him committed at that outburst. The albino boy, however, knew all too well what having a darker side was like, especially when they went into overprotective mode.

\Please, hikari, \ echoed Bakura's voice in his head. \We are NOT that bad.\

\\Whatever you say, love.\ Cutting off the mind link as Bakura began to sputter about sappy endearments and how they had no place in civilized society, Ryou and the other boy started off in the direction of the school.

For the most part, they traveled in silence, until Yugi tapped his friend on the arm. "What do you think we should get Joey and Seto as a wedding present?" he asked.

Ryou had not even thought about that yet. "Don't people usually register for these things, like a wedding list or something?" he mused.

"Do you really want to get them something as inane as silverware?" The tri-colour haired boy chuckled, and Ryou was inclined to agree. These were their friends, and he did want to get something a little more personal than just what they had on the gift list. 

"What do you buy for Seto and Joey, though?" he thought aloud.

"I'm sure we'll find something..." replied Yugi, biting his thumbnail. He was about to suggest something when the blast of a car horn cut through the general buzz of traffic, and Joey's head stuck out the window of the limousine that had just pulled up next to them without their even noticing.

"Hey, you two!" he greeted them. "Want a ride?"

Yugi smiled at his friend's exuberance, motioning to Ryou that their conversation was to stay a secret. "Sure thing, Joey," he replied, both boys piling into the car before the light changed back to green. "Hi, Seto, Serenity, Mokuba."

"Hello, everyone," nodded Ryou, and the residents of the Kaiba mansion all returned the gesture. 

"It's lucky we ran into you both," began Seto. "Actually, we were thinking about having everyone over today... to help plan the wedding."

Both Yugi and Ryou snickered, and Joey cocked his head. "What's so funny?" he asked.

"Hikari inside joke," said Ryou smoothly, and Serenity looked at them knowingly. They would have to talk to her later, certainly, if they hoped to keep their plan a secret. The girl had such an amazing intuition; Yugi would not be surprised to hear that she carried a crystal ball in her backpack regularly, and that thought nearly sent him into another fit of laughter. 

"We'd be delighted to come," accepted Yugi gracefully as the driver pulled up to the school, and the five Domino High students piled out.

"Have a good day, everyone!" called Mokuba as the car pulled away, leaving the small group standing in front of the stairs that led to the front doors. 

"I have art first period," Serenity said, hoisting her bag onto her shoulder. "My painting's due today, though, so I really should get a head start on finishing it." She kissed her brother and his fiancé on their respective cheeks before running off in the direction of the art workshop, and both Yugi and Ryou made a mental note to catch her alone at recess or lunch to let her in on their plans. Perhaps she could suggest something, being that she lived with the two boys in question. 

"Gym first period here," growled Joey. 

"I thought you liked gym, puppy," replied Seto, and the other boy frowned.

"It's not the gym I hate," he clarified, "It's because that's like the only class we don't have together." Whimpering softly, he kissed the azure-eyed boy, nuzzling into him sweetly, and Ryou could hear muted gagging noises coming through his mind-link with Bakura. 

"You'll see me again soon, I promise," said the ex-CEO, kissing his fiance's forehead. "For now, you had better get moving. I'll meet you at your locker after first period, okay?"

Joey nodded, stealing one last kiss before trotting off in the general direction of the gymnasium, leaving Seto, Ryou, and Yugi to walk into the school building together. As much as he tried to suppress the feeling, Ryou was definitely uncomfortable around Seto when Joey wasn't around. He knew it was irrational, but without the blond around to pacify him, the albino hikari was afraid that Seto would revert to his original mean and ruthless personality completely. He imagined that many people must have felt the same around Bakura, and that made him feel better, except that those people actually had a reason to fear the psychotic, homicidal yami. Seto had never really done anything to him, before or after hooking up with Joey, and guilt for that made the entire thing so much worse. 

\What do you mean, people are afraid of me? \ Apparently, Bakura had succeeded in reopening the mind-link.

\\I'll tell you tonight,\\ replied his hikari evasively. Hopefully, he would be able to distract the taller white-haired boy completely enough then that he would forget all about the explanation he was owed. Ryou didn't think it would be too difficult, although the cleaning up would probably be murder. 

I suppose it is worth it, sighed the albino boy. \\By the way, we are going to the mansion after school, yami, \\ he sent across the bond, smiling to himself at the stream of Egyptian curses that flowed like water down the Nile back across the link. 

\\I love you,\\ he said once he was sure the other had calmed down somewhat.

\The things I do for you, my light...\ Bakura's rage was mostly feigned, although for whose benefit Ra only knew.

\\I'll make it up to you,\\ laughed the white-haired boy as Seto held the school door open for his companions, and the images that Bakura sent in return made him flush crimson, drawing stares from a few people in the hallway. \\You know, if you keep that up, I won't be able to concentrate in class.\\

\Education's overrated, \ scoffed the yami.


	24. Cross My Heart

It feels strange typing an author's note for a chapter that I'm not sure anyone will read... (sighs) It's been nearly three years since this fic was last updated, and nearly two since I wrote its ending out for a friend who is no longer part of my life. Time passes so quickly, and we all change: eventually, we all move on. Unfortunately for my dedicated readers, I outgrew this particular story before it was complete... but when I came across this file today, I thought I might as well upload it, in case anyone was still interested in seeing it.

Thank you to everyone who bore witness to this, my first effort to write something worthwhile. Its quality is pitiful compared to my more recent works, but regardless, it was part of my growing process, and I love it for that, if nothing else. My greatest hope for it is that each of you reading this, each person who has done so much as glance at it, or indeed any of my writing, has found something, some treasure, some insight, that they have been able to take away with them, that has made their lives even the slightest bit better. Perhaps it's very presumptuous to even hope such a thing, but I do, and I want to share that with all of you as well.

To all my reviewers, thank you for reinforcing my confidence at a time when I really needed it. I promise to honour your faith by continuing to hone both my craft and my self-worth. To all my readers, thank you for allowing me to share this piece of myself with you, and for giving me the chance to touch your life, if only superficially or fleetingly. May all your lives be as bright as you've made mine.

**Near You Always, Final Chapter: "Cross My Heart"**

For the thousandth time, Joey ran a hand through his slightly-tamer-than-usual golden mane and exhaled deeply as his left hand smoothed down the pure white fabric of his elaborate wedding dress. "I can't believe I agreed to wear this," he told Mai's reflection as she approached him, make-up kit in hand. "Remind me again why my supposed friends are so sadistic?"

The other blonde sighed, looking almost regal in her bridesmaid's dress of lavender silk. "It was your boyfriend's idea," she reminded him. "Now, stand still for a minute. The dress is gorgeous, but you still need some work." Evidently considering that the conversation had come to a close, she rummaged through the assorted tubes, bottles, and other containers before finally pulling out some foundation.

Joey recoiled instinctively from the unfamiliar substance, and Mai clicked her tongue indignantly. "Joey, if you make me ruin that gown chasing you all over the place, you're going to explain the dry-cleaning bill to Seto."

Her unwilling canvas smirked. "What's the catch?"

Mai sighed again. "Just hold still, okay?"

Ten minutes later, when Serenity came in, her cream-coloured gown flowing out behind her, Mai was touching up a horrifically tense Joey's lip gloss, and her eyes were narrowed in equal parts exasperation and concentration. "Would you quit licking it off?" she demanded even as his tongue darted out once again, and the pink tinge that began to spread across his face wasn't all due to the liberal amounts of blush she had just finished applying to his cheeks.

"It tastes like strawberries," the blond defended himself lamely, and Serenity giggled.

Mai turned to the new arrival and thrust the cosmetics at her. "Here, he's your brother; you deal with him."

Serenity frowned. "There's something a bit strange about the thought of applying my big brother's makeup, Mai."

Joey took advantage of the temporary reprieve brought on by the girls' disagreement to glance back at his reflection. His face was just the slightest bit redder, almost glowing in the bright lights of his dressing room. His lips shimmered faintly as he cocked his head to one side, and as he blinked he caught the faintest hint of green-gold eye shadow which, coupled with traces of eyeliner, made his amber eyes shine brilliantly. The tiara to which his veil was attached glittered mutely as he moved, as well, and not even the sceptical blond could maintain that he looked anything short of fantastic.

"Hey, Mai, thanks. It looks great," he admitted, and a full-blown grin spread across the female duelist's face as she turned away from Serenity.

Seto glanced around his dressing room in puzzlement as he patted the pockets of his trench coat for the fifth time before turning to Yugi and Yami, who were standing by in case he needed any last-minute things done. "Where's my cell phone?" he asked.

"In your suitcase," replied Yugi helpfully.

"Right. Thank you." The former CEO's azure orbs passed over the room once again before returning to the near-twins, who even now were wearing their Millennium Puzzles over their tuxedoes. "And where would my suitcase be?"

This time, it was Yami who replied. "On a plane somewhere above the Pacific, with the rest of your luggage," he said, watching Seto's eyes widen just the slightest bit in shock.

"Seto, you might not be CEO of Kaiba Corp anymore," said Yugi as he walked up to the taller man, "but you've still got a tendency to obsess about things."

"I most certainly do not," Seto shot back indignantly, folding his arms over his chest and looking away from his former rival.

"Yes, you do," repeated Yugi. "Joey told me about how you've been driving the poor florists and caterers insane, not to mention the hotel manager..."

This time, Seto's eyes went as wide as dinner plates. "Joey knows about all that!" The only reason he had insisted on doing everything himself was because he had wanted their entire wedding day to be a complete surprise to his soon-to-be husband. If Joey knew about his plans, it had all been for nothing.

"No, no." clarified Yugi quickly, trying to calm the dragon master down. "He just heard you yelling at someone about catering through your office door while he was passing by, and eavesdropped for a couple of minutes while you confirmed some other things. He has no clue about anything specific, though. I promise." A grin spread across the short boy's face. "It's going to be really romantic, isn't it?"

"Ask Joey about it when he comes back," was the only answer Seto gave, and Yugi pouted. "How much time until we start?" he asked Yami, changing the subject without any of his usual subtlety.

The spirit glanced at his watch. "About five minutes," he said.

Seto glanced into the mirror one final time, sighing with uncharacteristic nervousness. "Well, no sense waiting here any longer," he declared, and was almost out the door before he turned back to Yugi. "Just toss whatever I've left here in the trunk of the limo, please?" he said, and then was gone with all the grace of a summer's breeze.

Seto Kaiba did not get nervous. Nervousness was for those weaker than he, those who were anything less than completely prepared for every possible eventuality. However, standing at the altar next to Yami and the minister that would be performing the ceremony, trying desperately to hide his sweaty, shaky hands behind his back, not even his own denial was powerful enough to convince the blue-eyed man that he was anything other than a complete stress case.

"Is there anything missing?" he whispered to Yami.

"For the seventeenth time, not that I can see," replied the Pharaoh. "Just try to relax, will you? I promise that this thing will go off without a hitch... well, other than the act of you and Joey getting hitched, that is." The shorter man shuddered. "Yugi said that phrase once or twice... incredibly vulgar, if you ask me."

Seto didn't answer. He was too busy scanning the aisles, pews, and altar to make sure that not a single rose petal was out of place. Once Joey came out, there would be no going back, and if anything ruined this day for either of them, it would be better for whoever had been in charge of making that thing run smoothly that they had never been born.

Before he knew it, the organ had struck up the bridal march, and every muscle in Seto's body knotted. _Here we go, _he told himself. _No turning back._

Serenity was the first to walk down the aisle, with a basket over one arm. Smiling, she tossed handfuls of the fragrant petals from side to side, pausing only to wink once or twice at a few familiar faces in the small congregation. She nodded in Seto's direction as she reached the end of the aisle and moved off to the side, watching intently as the rest of the wedding party began to make their entrance.

Mokuba was next, carrying the wedding bands on a cushion of royal blue velvet. The rings were white gold, sized to perfection by the best jewellers in Japan. They were also covered in delicate, detailed scrollwork, and the engravings glimmered in the rainbow light filtering through the stained-glass windows of the church. As his brother took his place off to the side, opposite Serenity, Seto breathed a sigh of relief. The rings were safe; one less worry on his mind.

Behind him came Mai and Yugi, clad in violet clothing that set off their eyes perfectly, as bridesmaids. As they approached, Yugi caught his darker half's smouldering gaze playing over him, and his cheeks turned as red as the tips of his hair, something that didn't go unnoticed by the over-observant groom. A tiny smirk ghosted across Seto's face as he watched the deceptively innocent boy and his taller companion complete their journey down the aisle of the church. _Looks like Joey and I won't be the only ones losing sleep tonight._

Then, finally, the organ went silent briefly before striking up again, twice as loud as before to Seto's ears. The small congregation turned as Tristan stepped out into the aisle, Joey following him in full bridal regalia. His gown was pure white silk, the sleeves laced with diamonds in the same manner as the veil that adorned his tawny mane, obscuring his face even more completely than his careless mop of hair usually did. To Seto, he was beautiful, exquisite, and every other synonym for absolutely stunning that existed, but seemed to be eluding the grasp of his genius mind.

Smiling softly, Tristan offered his best buddy his arm, leading Joey down the aisle in what seemed to Seto to be painfully slow motion. The nearly ethereal garment that the blond wore swirled around him as he moved, his eyes fixed on the altar before him and, much more importantly, the man standing beside the minister before it.

Whispers began to pass among the small congregation, stopping suddenly as Seto's dark, withering glare was levelled at each of the speakers in turn. Beneath the safety of the veil, Joey smiled at his protector. This was where he belonged; in the shadow of his battered yet powerful dragon master's wings. He had been tough for too long; now, he could simply be free from all that had plagued him in the past by taking refuge in the love that he and his soon-to-be husband shared.

Eventually, the two reached the end of the aisle, and Joey let go of Tristan as he passed his bouquet to Serenity, then allowed his azure-eyed love to take his hands in his. "I feel so weird," he confessed to the man for whom he would lay down all he had and consider it a poor offering.

"I know what you mean," replied the taller man, exhaling in a rush. "But I want to show everyone how much I love you, and that supersedes anything else I may be feeling."

Joey smiled almost imperceptibly. "You're the only person that could get me into a dress," he chuckled, and Seto smiled back.

"You look beautiful," he whispered softly, and the blond flushed crimson as the minister stepped forward, clearing his throat to draw the attention of both young men to him.

"If we may begin, Mr. Kaiba..." he began, and Seto gave him a curt nod, irritated that he had to take his eyes from the vision in white standing beside him for any reason.

"My dear friends," said the minister to the congregation, raising his hands in a welcoming gesture. "Allow me to thank you on the behalf of Mr. Kaiba and Mr. Wheeler for attending their wedding ceremony." His gaze swept the crowd, warm and serene. "We are gathered here today to celebrate the love that these two people share, a love that has grown between them over time, nurtured and tenderly cared for each step of the way by the remarkable individuals who now stand before you.

"It is not an easy thing to love someone of your own sex in this day and age. One runs the risk of being reduced to the status of a second-class citizen on the basis of their sexual preference, and as such many people have chosen to hide themselves from the world in prisons of their own design and construction. This is not the case with these two men, by any stretch of the imagination; on the contrary, our presence here before God on this fine day confirms that love, no matter what form it chooses to take, truly can overcome anything that stands in its path."

"Amen, Father," replied the congregation.

The minister reached for a worn book resting on the altar behind him, opening it to a page that he had read thousands of times over the course of his life. "Entering into marriage is not a decision to be taken lightly, no matter who one might be. There are many factors that must be considered, many scenarios that must be planned for before such a contract even becomes possible. Most importantly, though, such a union requires the full, unconditional commitment of both parties involved. I ask Seto and Joey, now, to swear this commitment before myself, God, and the assembled company." With that, the minister stepped back, and Seto turned to his puppy, azure eyes set in adoration. With the back of his hand, he stroked one pink-tinged cheek through the fabric of the veil before he began, reciting vows he had long since memorized in dreams.

"Were it not for you, my beloved dragon-pup," he said, loud enough that his voice could carry to the back of the church if necessary, "I can honestly say that I would never have even contemplated this relationship. I saw love as a weakness, a vulnerability that must be guarded against lest it be exploited and destroy me from the inside out." A deep chuckle. "How wrong I was.

"The weakness is not allowing yourself to love, it is to grow too dependent on one's partner to define oneself. That is one of your most endearing qualities, my dear Joey; you have always been and will always be your own person." Seto paused as a few members of the congregation giggled, as well as Serenity and Yugi. Mai only smiled, rather tragically. "I will not stand here and pledge to be your other half, for you are complete in yourself. I ask only that you allow me to walk beside you, to bask in your light until such time as it, along with all that I consider worthy of living for, is extinguished."

The brunet reached over to his little brother, who obediently handed him the appropriate wedding band. "I offer you this ring, Joseph Wheeler, as a symbol of my oath. I swear before all earthly and heavenly authorities, should you still wish to become my husband, to protect you, care for you, and share with you all that I am." Long, tapered fingers held the ring up to Joey's eyes. "Like this ring, my love for you has no beginning or end. It is eternal and perfect, as you are perfect in my eyes, now and always." A small, vulnerable smile ghosted across Seto's lips as he concluded his speech. "I have asked you this once, yet I shall ask one final time, so that all here may bear witness to your answer." Silence reigned as ruby lips were pressed together for a moment in a gesture of apprehension. "Joseph Wheeler, will you allow me to spend the rest of my life in the golden glory that you embody?"

Not the slightest whisper polluted the air now as all eyes were fixed on Joey, whose shoulders were hunched and quivering spasmodically. Immediately, a flash of alarm exploded in Seto's chest, and his mind raced as he tried to explain his love's silence in any of a thousand different ways.

Before any of these vague possibilities could manifest themselves into anything coherent, however, Joey looked up at the brunet standing before him, then turned to the minister. "Can I kiss him now?" he asked softly before turning back to Seto, sniffling once. "Obviously, I still want you, Mr. Insecurity!" he proclaimed, and another wave of laughter broke out among the occupants of the church as a more than relieved Seto Kaiba slid the ring onto the slightly shorter man's right hand.

The minister coughed. "I think that we can accept that rather unorthodox 'I do'," he said in all seriousness, and Joey blushed once again. "Now, I believe it is your turn, Joseph?"

Mokuba moved obediently to the blond's side, and Joey reached down to ruffle his hair before lacing his fingers with Seto's and staring up into azure orbs so deep they could swallow the moon and stars with enough room left for his soul. "I'm no good with all that fancy words and stuff," he said, "so I'm just gonna ramble, and you can stop me if I get too stupid or crazy, okay?"

Seto smiled down at him supportively. "Do this however you want, love."

The blond took a deep breath, exhaling quickly. "Okay, here goes," he said, almost as though he were trying to convince himself that this was actually happening. "I never thought I'd be standing here with you, in front of all these people, a few minutes away from being married to you." The blond gave a nervous chuckle. "Not that I'm having second thoughts or anything; far from it. It's just more than I dared to dream about, you know?

"All too well," replied Seto sagely, and Joey smiled.

"I love you. I've always loved you, Set. Even when you were a grade A plus jerk to me, I couldn't deny my feelings for a second. You're just too damn beautiful, scars and all." One gloved hand reached up to brush the brunet's smooth-shaven cheek, and Seto leaned into the touch ever so subtly. "I feel like I don't deserve you sometimes. I mean, you've always been my version of Prince Charming... even when the 'Charming' part left something to be desired." The congregation chuckled a bit more at that, and Joey let them settle down before he continued. "Since then, you've proven to me what I've always known; that you're a generous, sweet, loving, gentle, beautiful inside and out human being. You're everything that I wish I was, that I could ever ask for in a partner, and so much more." The blond exhaled sharply as he lifted the remaining ring from the cushion Mokuba carried. "I know better than anyone else how much better you could do than me, a street punk." Seto tried to interrupt, but the hand that had been stroking his face now came to rest against his lips. "No. Let me finish. Even though I know that you could do better, will you accept my unconditional love and devotion anyway, humble as they are?"

"Of course," replied the taller man without hesitation, his voice thick with emotion, and Joey placed the ring on his finger with one of his trademark 1000-watt grins. Their vows formalized, they turned to the minister, who cleared his throat sharply.

"If anyone has just cause as to why these two souls should not be joined in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace," he pronounced.

In the shadows beneath the choir loft, a figure in a pink dress stirred, yet thought better of stepping forward at the last moment. She had no just cause, a fact of which she was all too aware.

Relieved that no unpleasantness had occurred during that segment of the ceremony, and spurred on by Seto's rather impatient glare, the minister hurried to conclude the ritual. "In that case, by the power vested in me, I unite your souls in the light of God for all eternity. What God and love have joined, let no mortal tear asunder."

Without waiting for the customary invitation, Seto practically ripped the veil from his dragon-pup's face and dove in to claim his lips, hungrily devouring the breath from Joey's lungs as everyone else in the church applauded, including the figure at the back.

"You held up well," Yugi whispered to the tall blonde beside him as they both clapped, Mai far less enthusiastically than the tri-color haired boy.

"Always a bridesmaid," she sighed as Seto gathered his new husband into his arms gently, as though he were made of porcelain. "Maybe I should give Duke a call..."

The shorter of the two laughed. "It'd never work out."

"And just why not, Yugi Mutou?" Mai demanded indignantly.

"Because he's not Joey," replied the other duelist honestly as Joey and Seto finally came up for air and began to stride quickly down the aisle, the organ blaring from the choir loft. "Come on, that's our cue!" he said cheerfully, as though nothing had happened, grabbing one perfectly manicured hand and dragging Mai off after the newlyweds.

Slowly, the congregation began to trickle out of the church behind the wedding party, most of them headed for the reception. Once the last guest had exited, Tea Gardner stepped from the shadows that had sheltered her from everyone else's eyes during the entire ceremony. Her pink stiletto heels clicked against the marble floor as she walked down the aisle to where Seto and Joey had been standing only moments before, and she sighed regretfully as she adjusted her matching handbag on her shoulder.

"Congratulations, guys," she said sorrowfully to the spectres that still lingered in her mind's eye, sitting down in the front pew and hanging her head dejectedly, a few displaced strands falling down around her face. She was as physically alone then as she had been in spirit since she had rejected Joey's sexuality, and not a day would go by that she would be free of regret for that slight.

Though she knew that Joey would have no trouble forgiving her, she also knew that she would have to forgive herself before she asked him to, and that was something she hadn't done yet. Still, she had felt obligated to attend the wedding, even though she hadn't been invited. Even though they were no longer friends, she still respected the bond they had shared. That was all that had kept her from ruining their day in the sun; the friendship that she had valued for so long and would always hold dear.

"I wish you every happiness," she concluded as she rose and exited the church through one of the side doors, in case any of the guests had lingered in the front to take pictures. Though her intentions in coming had been honorable, it would not do to be seen by anyone who belonged there.


End file.
